Memories
by xXSapphirewatersXx
Summary: Rosalina French wakes up one morning under the hospital and finds she has two sets of memories, both involving her and the very same man. She breaks out, determined to get the answers she wants and knows exactly where to go to get them. What happens when she finds the man she still loves and learns that both sets of memories are true, but she is still missing one important fact?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I just wanted to try it out. I know there are probably a lot of fics like this, but honestly I love this pairing and wanted to have a little fun. I hope to have this set a bit different and have both Rumplestiltskin and Belle with real memories from their time in storybrooke together, before she was sent under the hospital. This is AU, obviously, but set some time after Skin Deep.**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time and this is just for fun**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

It had been going on for a little over a year now. The secret meet ups, the kind gestures, and the one brief kiss they shared in his home one afternoon. She hadn't known what she was getting herself into when she decided she was in love with the town's monster, not that she would ever describe him as such. They had been keeping it quiet for so long now, it was a wonder how her father had found out about the two of them. She knew her father hated the man, but Rosalina French was never one to stand down quietly.

"Father, I love him." She states, standing in the middle of the sitting room facing her angry father.

"Rosie, he's a monster and is just using you." He retorts.

"Don't call me that, you don't get to call me that." She snaps, hating him for using the nickname that _he_ liked to call her by. It was like a secret game only used between them. "I don't see how my life is any of your concern anymore. I'm an adult and can make my own choices. I love him and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Of course I can, I'm your father and it's been decided."

"What's been decided?" She asks tentatively.

"Your father has been talking to the mayor and it's been decided that you, me, and your father are leaving town tomorrow and heading to Boston." A cold voice enters the room. Rosalina turns around to see Jeremy smiling wickedly at her. He was handsome yes, but Rosalina knew him from high school, as a sleazy, arrogant asshole, who had made a pass at her on more than one occasion. He moves over to stand next to her father. "Rejoice Rosie-"she flinches again at the nickname. "When we reach Boston, you and I are to be married."

She gapes at the two of them. "You can't be serious; you want me to stay away from him so badly? If you really think that I'll just go along with this-"

"It's been decided Rose." He father cuts her off.

"No, nothing's been decided, you can't make me go along with this." She snaps.

Her father sighs. "Jeremy, why don't you take her up to her room and we can talk more about this later when she's calmed down."

"Yes of course, come along sweetling." Jeremy grabs her wrist, not hard, but just enough to ensure that she couldn't escape. That still didn't stop her from struggling the entire way. When they had reached her room he shoved her against the door and forced her to look at him. He leans down to whisper in her ear. "We have it all arranged…Rosie, we are going to leave here tomorrow and you are going to be my wife. You will never be allowed to see that monster of yours ever again." Without letting her get a word in otherwise she's shoved into her room and the door is locked behind her. "I'm sure you'll see it our way soon enough." With that she hears the sound of his boots walking back down the hall to her father.

She wanted to lie down on her bed and cry. There was no way they could do this to her could they? She didn't understand laws very well, but she was sure there had to be something saying that they couldn't legally do this. One thing was for certain, there was no way she was going to stay locked in her room. She had to see _him_. Taking a deep breath she grabs a small suitcase and packs a few of her belongings. He would know what to do, how to get her out of this situation. When she had packed all she needed she shoves her bed aside to reveal a trapdoor leading into the backyard. Shuffling her way through the tunnel she finally feels the familiar brush of fresh air and begins running through the street. She knew he would still be at his shop, it was barely pass twilight and when she finds his shop she walks right in the small bell above the door alerting him of her arrival.

"Rosie?" She sees him walk into the main room, wearing his signature black designer suit and a red tie tonight. "Rosie, what's wrong?" He asks. Not being able to hold in the tears any longer she drops her suitcase, runs into his open arms, and cries into his chest. "Rosie-?"

* * *

Rosalina French wakes up startled in her small room under the hospital. The dream is nothing new, it's been the same for a week, but this time she managed to get into his shop before waking up, though his face was, once again, to blurry to see him clearly. Scowling she gets up to stretch, the early morning sun shining low in the sky and warming up her small room slightly through the small window. The dream-no, the false memory is still vivid in her mind. She doesn't understand how or why, but she has two sets of memories. For as long as she's been trapped there was only one set, but a few weeks, months ago, she didn't know, she woke up with new memories. One constantly trying to dominate the other, but she won't allow that, not until she knows which one is the truth. Both involve one man, well in one memory he isn't exactly a man, but she knows she loves both of them dearly. Lying back down on the slab she calls a bed she twists the, uniquely vine shaped, golden ring on her left hand absentmindedly, her mind on her plan to escape that day. Regardless of her feeling for the man, she knows that he can provide answers and her latest memory finally told her where to find him. "Mr. Gold's Pawnshop," she murmurs, staring out the window to the morning light. _'Today, I will escape and I will find him.'_

About midday a nurse stands in front of her door, in order to give her something to eat. "What's your name?" She asks opening the small hatch to look inside.

"Rosalina French," she answers, as she does every day. The woman nods and opens the door to come in. _'Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.' _She muses, knowing that's something a different her would say. Even if it was part of her false memories, it was a concept she felt she could live by. The nurse walks over and sits down next to her, preparing to feed her. Rosalina wasn't having of that nonsense today and gestured to the bowl of soup, which she foolishly hands to her. Making sure that both of the nurses hands were full she set the bowl down gently, grabbed the tray, and hit the nurse as hard as she could with it. She gets up quickly, grabs the woman's keys, and runs out the door. She makes sure to close the door behind her and locks it. Thanking the heavens no one was ever around when it was time for her to eat she runs down the hallway, only to be met with a dead end. Groaning inwardly, she takes off in the other direction. She comes up to a desk and a pair of stairs, not caring where they lead her, as long as they get her out she quickly runs up and opens the door.

People, there were far too many people in one place at the same time. She walks cautiously towards, what she hopes is the front door and no one seems to be paying her any mind. _'They must be really busy or just not paying attention.' _She muses, wondering why no one was screaming for her immediate retrieval. When it was clear that no one was going to grab her and put her back down in her cell, she all but ran towards the front entrance, almost hitting someone in the face as they attempt to walk in. She nods her head towards the person as an apology, to scared to talk, and races down the steps in freedom.

"Wait a minute…Rosalina, is that you?" She hears him behind her. Stopping dead in her tracks she turns around to see a small man she recognizes as Dreamy in the other world. Her mind supplies a name for her, Leroy she recalls, the town drunk and the man, who was currently walking towards her. She backs away from him, before turning and heading into the familiar, yet at the same time not familiar town. "Rosalina, Rosalina." She hears him call out.

She quickly runs into an alleyway, in fear of being caught and sent back. After walking a few blocks she decides that it's safe to wander out and get a feel for her surroundings. She is shocked to see that her feet have led her to her father's house. Inwardly jumping with joy she walks across the road and steps onto the sidewalk, knowing how to get to her destination from here. Sticking to the shadows and alleyways she finally ends up at the side of an old building with the sign, 'Mr. Gold's Pawnshop,' engraved on a sign in the front. She is about to go through the front like in her memory, but the cruel black-haired lady's voice sends her back into the shadows.

"Search the streets, comb the forest. She can't have gone too far. I want that girl found, before she hurts someone else."

_How did she find out so quickly?'_She wonders positioning herself as against the wall as she can. She can hear the familiar black heels on the pavement coming closer to her. Having no other choice she quickly moves to the back of the building and enters through there. Hiding herself in a pair of quilts, she is in awe at how many items he has lying around back here. She's about to reach up and touch a golden goblet of some sort, but quickly buries back into the quilt when she hears the sound of footsteps coming her way and the sound of a vaguely familiar cane.

"I know you're back here dearie, why not just come clean and explain to me what you're running from?" All it took was a second for her to recognize his familiar drawl, even though it was slightly different than the last time she had clearly heard it. It was deeper and less maniacal, more human.

She immediately jumps up and turns around to face him. There was no telling how many emotions flicked across his face, when she met his eyes, surprise, shock, joy, regret, anger, relief, sadness, all of them crossed his features in less than a minute and not necessarily in that order. "B…Belle?" He manages to choke out. "Y…you're alive."

So that was her name, Belle, not Rosalina, not 'the troublesome patient', but Belle. Hearing her proper name come forward from his lips made it sound all the more true."Rumplestiltskin, it is you." She cries happily, before being able to help herself she threw herself at him and starts crying.

"You do remember, my sweet little Belle." He holds her tightly and lets her tears fall.

* * *

**Hi, it's me again. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully I can update soon. Please leave a review if you have the time, but if not I hope you'll continue reading. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

She was still crying in his arms for what felt like days, when they both hear the familiar sound of his bell up in the front of the shop. "Gold, are you in here? I need to talk to you." A strong-willed female's voice calls out.

"Don't worry, just let me see what she wants and I'll be right back." He murmurs. She simply nods and pulls away. He collects his cane and wanders into the other room. "Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a girl, who escaped from the psychiatric ward under the hospital." She addresses, getting straight to the point.

He blinks. "I wasn't aware there was psychiatric ward under the hospital."

"Really, there's something our madam mayor's kept from you?" She asks skeptically.

"Sheriff, I'm sure you know by now that our madam mayor and I are able to keep plenty from one another." He growls.

Emma wasn't about to break down after that. "Yes, well you two really need to learn to stop using other people in your games."

"Why are you really here Sheriff?" He sighs, trying to block the back room as much as possible, knowing Belle would try to be listening. "Surely you don't think I care that our mayor is having problems in her own town?"

"Of course you don't, but when Regina asked for my assistance she specifically told me not to go to you."

"So of course, you had to come to me to see why Regina didn't want me to know something?" He sighs. "Alright well if the mayor doesn't want me to know who it is, show me the file."

She opens the file on his display case and hands him a picture of the very same girl currently hiding in his backroom. "Rosalina French, 30 years old, admitted into the hospital ten years ago by the mayor herself." She reads. "So, you know her?"

He grips his cane so tightly his knuckles start turning white. "I, as the rest of the town, were informed that she had died ten years ago."

"Great, so I either have a ghost wandering the streets of Storybrooke, or I have a very confused woman, who will be treated like a ghost." She groans picking the file back up.

"So it would seem Miss Swan."

"Damn it please let me know if you see her Gold." She practically runs over to the door and stops. "French…is she related to Moe French?"

"She was his daughter, yes."

"So the _she_ you were referring to a few weeks ago-?"

"Miss Swan, I believed her to be dead, just as everyone else. I would think, that particular situation is between Mr. French and myself." He states, making it very clear that she was not to bring up that incident again.

"Right, well no, I was wondering if you think she would go to her father?" She asks, honestly trying to get a lead somewhere.

"Not a chance, she ran away from him and was then announced deceased." He scoffs; the anger in his voice was enough to convince her that he wasn't lying.

"Right, well let me know if you see her Gold."

"Of course Miss Swan, if I see Rosalina French I'll let you know." He states, playing with his words carefully.

Emma stares at him carefully and in the end simply shakes her head and walks out of his shop. Belle waits a few moments before wandering into the main part of his shop, holding her chipped cup, which she found in a case, carefully in her hands. "You kept it." She laughs softly holding it up delicately, as he turns back around to see what she was holding, "my chipped cup."

He lets out a ragged breath he didn't realize he was holding and takes it from her gently. "There are many things in this shop, but this, this is the only thing I truly cherish." She smiles and takes the cup back from him to put down on the case.

"It also proves that even if you call yourself a monster, you are still a man with a beating heart." She states.

He chokes back a snarky response and asks tentatively, "…Belle, how much do you remember?"

"Everything from our old and new life, except for a few days, or maybe it was just a night, from our time here." She sighs.

"Belle, is there any reason you can think of that would explain how you have your memories?"

"Not really, I just woke up one morning with two sets of memories. I panicked and a nurse came back and gave me…well, who knows what, but no matter what they gave me the memories still stayed." She explains leaning against the case. "The blacked haired woman, who I now realize is the queen, kept asking me what I knew, but I kept giving her my false memories."

"So it was Regina who locked you up?" He asks his voice filled with venom.

"I believe so yes, but there is something I still have to do first, before we get to that." She states walking over closer to him and slapping him across the face as hard as she can. "That's for sending me away in the first place." She snaps.

He blinks from shock at first and then laughs heartily. "Alright, I deserved that." He lifts his hand to cover the part of his face she hit.

"Yes you did." She states and proceeds to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down to have her lips meet his fervently. He's once again shocked at her actions, but ignores the warnings going off in his head and kisses her back, just as eagerly. When she pulls away she smiles shyly up at him. "And that, is for what happened after you sent me away."

"Which was what love?" He asks, still trying to catch his breath.

"I returned to my father eventually, but the queen was already there, filling his head with lies that I was under your spell, that I was only there to share your bed, and that I was becoming as dark as you. My father asked the queen to take me with her, and I was forced into a dark tower in her castle. I…she forced me to watch when she went to tell you. I know you thought I was dead, I know you went to see if she was lying, I know you found the grave my father set up for me when he thought I was lost to him forever, and I know that was the reason you never came to get me out of there."

"Belle I-"

"None of it would've happened if I hadn't listened to her, this mess is just as much my fault as it is yours." She states.

He kisses her again. "No, it wasn't us it was Regina. We were pawns in her game."

She takes his cheeks in her hands and forces him to look at her. "We may have been pawns, but we still did exactly as she wanted us to. We all have a choice Rumplestiltskin; you should know that better than anyone. She may have played us, but in the end we decided our own fate."

He smirks. "You always were the voice of reason."

"Promise me you won't kill her. Surely there's something else we can do?" She asks.

"Of course there is, you managing to get free again should prove to be lots of fun." He points out, as she hugs him tightly again. "And I promise not to kill her."

"Thanks, but what do you mean again?"

"You said so yourself you have false memories of being here, so even if it was briefly you were free at one time."

"Right," she muses. "Why do you think she let me live a life before capturing me again? The only thing I seem to be able to remember clearly is that I was in love with this version of you as well."

"How much do you remember of being Rosalina, before you were sent to the hospital?"

"Everything, until the night my father found out about us. I know I went to your shop and was crying in your arms, but everything after that is still hazy." She sighs, noting the look of disappointment and relief flicker across his face. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's fine." He assures her.

"No it isn't, it's a memory you want me to remember isn't it?"

"It's a memory I'm not sure you want to remember." He states. Before she can protest he speaks up again. "Which do you think was more fun to watch for her Belle? Keeping the person somebody loves locked up when that same person doesn't even remember her, or allowing the two people to both live their lives not knowing one another?"

"But it didn't go as the queen planned. I still fell in love with you." She points out.

"And that was her mistake."

"Wait, did you have all your memories when we were dating back then?" She asks furiously.

"No." He states, in such a cold voice that it was hard not to believe him. "I didn't know, not until Miss Swan entered our little town. Then, once I realized I lost you a second time…" He trails off.

"Yes, when I ran into Leroy just outside the hospital he looked at me like he was seeing a ghost. How was my death announced?"

"You died in a car crash leaving town." He states solemnly.

"You speak as though you had something to do with it." She notes the downcast look on his face. "My missing memories, were we trying to leave town?"

"It's best if you remember on your own."

He looked so upset she wasn't going to push it, so she moves on to another topic she wants to know. "Rumplestiltskin, where are we? How did we end up in a place like this?"

"I think I'd be best if I tell you everything at home, sorry to say but you're going to have to stay in my house for awhile, until I can have you truly freed from the hospital."

"My housekeeping skills are a little rusty, but I'm sure I can get the hang of it quickly enough." She jokes. "After all, I still promised you my forever right?"

"You're no longer my housekeeper and as you recall, I broke that deal love."

"No you didn't, my family and friends were still safe from harm when I got back." She points out. "Your only mistake was kicking me out."

"A rather foolish mistake as I recall." He muses.

"Yes, it was." She smirks. "I really don't mind having to stay in your house, but what do we do? I can't exactly go out in public and since I know who I am, the queen will have me locked up again."

"I won't allow that to happen."

"And I trust you, but should I have stayed? I realize now this may have been a really reckless move and now I have to depend on you to help me." She asks.

He leans down to kiss her again. "No, you were wrongly imprisoned twice. You shouldn't feel bad about needing help. I promise to get you out of this Belle, but you need to promise to work with me."

"Of course I will. I love you Rumplestiltskin." She grins and hugs him tightly.

"I love you too Belle and I promise not to let anything like that happen to you again." He hugs her back. "I've lost you twice now, there's no way I'm going to lose you again."

* * *

He knew it would be suspicious if he closed the shop early and went home, so they stayed. She stayed hidden in the back room dusting whatever she could find and explaining to him how she escaped, he got a good laugh out of that. He stayed up front, tinkering with whatever he could find to keep himself busy from thinking about the woman he had in the back. When it was time to close a few hours later he snuck her out the back and asked her to lay down in the back seat of his car, as to not be noticed if the Sheriff was still looking around. When they got home he showed her to the guest bedroom and while she was in the shower he went to the kitchen to make them something to eat. He was still trying to process all that had happened that day when he stuck the homemade pizza into the oven and didn't hear her come up behind him, snaking her arms around his waist.

"How is it all my old clothes, from that trunk in my room still fit me?" She asks.

He turns around to see her in the same blue silk nightgown that she was wearing the night they- no he shakes that thought out of his head. He knew that night still happened, but he had his real memories back and wouldn't dwell on the past. "No one ages in this town love, though I can see that you've lost weight since I last saw you, all of your clothes would still fit you." He explains. "Did they not feed you in there?"

"They did, I was feed twice a day. It was at a different time every day, so it's hard to really tell you when I was given food." She shrugs and looks around him. "That smells lovely, what is it?"

"Pizza, it used to be one of your favorites when we were-"

"Dating in this world?" She finishes.

"Is that what we were doing?" He jokes.

She laughs and shoves him playfully. "Even in this world you were the only one who let me make my own choices, so yes my choice even back then was you."

"A horrible decision really."

"I already knew that, but still didn't care." She points out. "Now you better get our dinner out of the oven before it burns, I'll set the table." She starts grabbing the plates, just as the oven starts beeping.

* * *

That night they were settled together on the couch in front of the fireplace and he tells her everything, from his son, to what happened with his wife, she didn't respond well to that one, not approving of his action, but she understood his anger towards her. He confessed that after finding out Belle was dead that he finally had enough motivation to complete the curse that brought them all to this place. He tries to soften the more sinister deals for her sake, but she wasn't having any of that. By late evening she knew everything about him. She finds it only fair that she talk to him about what happened after she was sent away from him, but was far too tired. They both decided it was best if they retire for the night.

Rumplestiltskin had been in bed and staring at the ceiling for who knows how long, thinking of what to do next and didn't know what time it was when he could hear footsteps wandering around. A few minutes of this passes and he can hear his bedroom door open. "Rumplestiltskin?" he hears her small voice.

He sits up and sees her leaning against the door frame looking like she didn't know what to do. "What is it love? Are the nightmares back?" With the moon's light still on her, he sees her nod once. "What do you need?"

"I need you." She murmurs nervously.

He gulps and takes a deep breath, surprised that after everything he told her she still wanted to be anywhere near him, let alone sleep in the same room. "Alright, get over here then." He lifts the sheets and waits for her to settle in before setting it down on the two of them. "Is this better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She murmurs settling in close to him. "Whenever I close my eyes I keep thinking this will all have been a dream when I wake back up."

"I can promise you that this isn't a dream." He murmurs kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her waist. "And in the morning you will still be here."

"Goodnight, I love you Rumplestiltskin." She is finally comfortable.

"I love you too Belle, try and get some sleep." He positions himself not to disturb her and they both fall asleep comfortable in one another's arms.

* * *

**Hi, sorry about the wait for this next chapter. Christmas and all that, I should have really waited to post this until after the holidays, but well I get impatient. Though, I suppose it is after the holidays...anyways, hope you like the second chapter. I'll have the next update soon, I hope. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It was early the next morning when Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes. The sun was barely shining through the blinds, where last night, the moon reflected off of Belle standing in the doorway. Belle, he realizes sitting up quickly when he was certain she wasn't thee with him. He grabs his cane and walks over to open the door, and is met with the smell of eggs and bacon. Breathing a sigh of relief he makes his way to the kitchen to find her, still in her nightgown and at the stove. "I didn't think you remembered how to use everything." He comments and enjoys watching her jump from surprise.

"I don't think it's possible to forget something like cooking." She retorts, still not turning around and concentrating on the pan in front of her.

He laughs and walks up to stand behind her. "Good morning Belle."

"Good morning Anthony." She turns and smiles warmly at him. She realizes her mistake, as she looks at his startled expression. "Rumplestiltskin, good morning Rumplestiltskin." She corrects. "It that your name here? Anthony Gold?"

"It's the name you gave me the night you ran from your father." He replies.

"So the night I can't remember…damn it."

"Belle, it's alright. You don't have to try and regain those memories. Remember, you aren't Rosalina French."

"But in this place I am." She protests. "Even if I am truly Belle, those memories of being Rosalina actually happened at one point during these twenty-eight years we've been trapped here right?"

"Well yes, but Belle-"

"I know you don't really want me to remember what happened that night when I came to your shop Rumplestiltskin, but whether it's a good or bad memory, I know it was with you so I want to remember." She argues. "Though, you could save me the time and just tell me what happened."

He shakes his head. "It's not something that I can just tell you. You have to remember it." He takes the plate from her hands and leans in close, whispering in her ear. "After all I can't simply tell you how you were feeling that night; if you're so insistent on this I won't try to stop you." He moves over to sit down at the table.

"Good. Sorry about calling you Anthony earlier." She sits down next to him.

"Yes, how did you know that name?"

"I had a vague dream last night. I, no we, were in the middle of the forest, in a cabin and I said, 'I love you Anthony Gold.' I woke up a little after that and decided to come and make breakfast." She shrugs poking at a piece of bacon and looking up to his face. "You remember exactly what was going on don't you." She states, not as a question, but a fact.

"Yes, I-I do, sorry." He smiles sadly.

"So, ignoring that, what's the plan for today?" She asks, wanting to get off the subject if he wasn't going to tell her anything.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in the house today love and try to keep yourself busy. I have a library upstairs and the backyard is hidden so you can enjoy some sunlight."

"What are you going to do?" She asks worriedly.

"I need to talk to a few people, and to a cricket about getting you cleared as sane." He sighs.

"You need to talk to, a cricket? And they call me insane." She looks at him incredulously

"A cricket in our world yes, but in this one he's a psychiatrist, a type of doctor that will listen and talk to you. He will also be able to tell us what we already know, that you are perfectly sane and don't need to be in the hospital anymore."

"Oh well, if that's all." She laughs. "Wait, are you talking about Gepetto, Jiminy, and Pinocchio?"

"Just Jiminy actually, did you know them?"

She nods. "I met them on my way back to my father. They were heading to one of the villages, just before my home, so I travelled with them for a short while. Though, Jiminy scared me to death when I realized he could talk. Pinocchio got a good laugh out of that one."

"I'm sure he did." He muses, knowing the puppet's habits.

"Rumplestiltskin, are you alright?"

"Fine, just realizing there are more things I need to tell you tonight." He sighs. "I still haven't told you about what happened after…that night, when we were oblivious as to whom we were.

"Whatever you've done, you know you don't have to be frightened to tell me." She smiles warmly at him.

"Right, I'll try to keep that in mind." He jokes.

She shoves him playfully again and they finish their breakfast in silence. She insists on cleaning up, so he goes to change. He's about to leave his room when a small box he had long forgotten catches his eye under his dresser. Recalling that the key was, surprisingly, hidden in top of his cane he unlocks the small box. He sighs deeply and takes the small item out putting it in his jacket pocket. He closes the box and walks out of the room.

"Belle I'm off, I'll pick up some new books for you to read later, since I'm sure you'll finish most of the ones I have by the time I get home." He calls out. When he reaches the front door he feels someone barrel into him from behind in a tight hug.

"Be careful?" She asks, letting go.

He turns around and leans down to kiss her softly. "I'll be careful, there's not much the mayor, or anyone else in this town can do to me."

"I know that, but you still need to watch what you do." She argues. "I'm wanted for being an insane person who escaped the hospital and you're the one taking care of me."

"No one even knows where you are, you'll be fine, as long as you stay here." He assures her.

"I'm not worried about myself."

"I know." He kisses the top of her head. "I'll see you later okay? Try not to break anything."

"No promises there." She smiles. "I love you Rumplestiltskin."

"I love you too Belle." He tells her warmly and lets her wander back into the hall, before opening the door and making his way into town.

* * *

Hours later inside his pawnshop he continues to be in awe that the woman he thought of as dead, twice, because of his foolishness is alive and hopefully out in his backyard enjoying a book or something. He plays with the golden ring he got out of the box from earlier and finally slides it onto his finger, like he did years prior, when the familiar bell rang out notifying him that someone had just entered his shop.

"Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you today?" He asks wandering into the main room to see the familiar blonde standing in the middle of his shop.

"I want answers Gold." She states.

"What do you think I've done this time Sheriff?" He sighs, gesturing for her to come forward.

"It's not what I think you've done Gold, it's the mayor that's pissing me off and you seem to be to only one, who ever seems to have the answers I want."

"What on earth has she done to get you so riled up?"

"This search for Rosalina French, I'm supposed to be looking for her, but Regina has flat out ordered me not to ask people, not to put up posters, even the hospital staff is sworn to secrecy, as to her escape. The only one I've gotten answers from is Leroy and he tells me she ran off into the alleyway last he saw her."

"So you are asked to look for this girl with no help, no leads, and to keep quiet?" He asks, her statement already confirming what he thought the queen would do.

"Gold, what's your relationship with this girl?" She asks seriously.

"Why do you ask?"

"All of this secrecy, all of these cover-ups, she's trying to keep the fact that the girl escaped, from you. If telling me to keep you out of it wasn't enough, today she specifically told me to keep an eye on you." She sighs throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Did she now?"

"I don't understand what this girl's done, but I need to understand why Regina doesn't want you to know she's escaped under any circumstances." She asks. When he stays silent she sighs deeply. "Gold, I know you have her. I was patrolling around town last night and saw her sneak into your house. I even have a few pictures to prove it if you need them. Please, I want to help this girl, the drugs she was forced to take alone would've put her a bit on edge and I'm pretty sure she was wrongly imprisoned, but I need you to work with me a little."

He didn't want to, but he knew that the sheriff may be a useful ally in this situation and frankly, he knew he needed help. He sighs in defeat and turns to her. "Rosalina French worked in my shop for about a year and a half, until her father put a stop to it. He felt Rosalina was getting to…attached to me and didn't want her seeing the town menace. She refused and we continued to foolishly meet up. One evening she came crying to me with a suitcase, full of her belongings, and telling me that her father had found out and was making her leave to be married to a man, who once tried to have his way with her, and that she would never be allowed to come back."

She stares at him, mouth agape. "Holy hell, could he do that?"

"I don't know, though her father has always been quite the traditional man. According to her, he had talked to our mayor earlier that day and she gave them her blessing. They were planning to leave the next day." He sighs, that memory still vivid in his mind.

"I'm almost sorry for asking, but what happened after that?" She asks, actually scared of the answer.

"I asked her if she wanted to get away from this place, but with me." He remembers bitterly. "She agreed and we left, unfortunately I really can't recall what happened after that, except for waking up in the hospital and hearing the news that she had passed."

"I…wow, I'm starting to realize your anger at Moe French that night. Not that I'm saying what you did was justified." She blinks remembering that night when she came back from her time with Henry and he had been holding something firmly in his cell. "…And, the chipped cup you were holding when I returned that day?"

"A memory," he answers simply. "She broke it the first day she started working for me."

"Damn it, why is it so important that Rosalina is kept a secret from you?" She wonders out loud.

"You've met our dear mayor have you not? She likes to make sure that people who go up against her don't get their happy endings."

"Now you sound like Henry." She groans.

"Smart boy," he notes.

"…There's still something you're not telling me Gold, besides the obvious fact that you think it's your fault she ended up under the hospital."

"Oh I know it's my fault she ended up in that place Miss Swan and she knows that, but if you haven't noticed you've gotten quite a lot out of me as it is." He points out.

"Point taken, so how much does this girl remember? According to the file she doesn't remember anything and when she does she gets violent." She scoffs.

"She has the same amount of memory that I do, the only thing she can't remember is from crying in my shop to waking up in the cell under the hospital."

"She remembers that much and hasn't gotten violent with you?" She inquires.

"Well she slapped me, but it was well deserved." He notes.

She raises an eyebrow in surprise; anyone willing not to take Gold's crap was alright with her. "I'm sure it was.' She tries to hide a stifled laugh. She wanted to meet this girl.

"Other than that no, she hasn't done anything to claim that she's a violent person, nor would she. Even before she was locked up she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"…Alright I believe you, what do you want to do first?" She asks.

"You really want to help her then?"

"This poor girl is caught in the middle of a stupid fight between you and Regina. I know you said she chose to stay with you, but that doesn't justify the way she's been treated." She states angrily.

"Well, I'm glad you see it that way Miss Swan."

"I still don't trust you." She states flatly.

'Oh I know that dearie, and I think it's best if you never do, but you still want to help Rosalina?" He asks.

"Yes, so what do we do?"

"First, I need to have her diagnosed as sane. After that I can deal with the paperwork from the hospital and get Regina out of the way." He informs her.

"I'll talk to Archie, but you know one way or another Regina will find out."

"Of course she will, but hopefully not until she's cleared as healthy, perfectly sane, and free from the hospital." He tells her. "I know how to keep an eye on her Miss Swan, and I'll be sure to keep her away."

"Right then, I'll go talk to Archie and call you later." She states. "I'll help your girl Gold, because it's the right thing to do, don't you dare say that this'll clear the favor between us. I refuse to be seen only as someone fulfilling a favor to you in this kind of situation."

"I wouldn't dream of it Miss Swan." He smirks. She only gives him another glare and leaves the shop. _'Well, there goes the last of the few people I needed to talk to and she's even offered to talk to the Cricket.' _He plays with the ring on his finger and returns to his office in the back.

* * *

Belle was waiting for him on the bottom of the stairs when he walked into the house that evening. "Welcome back." She smiles warmly, jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Good evening to you to, did you have a good day?" He asks noting the visible signs of sunburn on her arms and face. Knowing she probably didn't even realize.

"After you left I found your library, picked out a few books, and went outside. I finished two of them and fell asleep in the chair." She admits.

"No nightmares I hope?"

She shakes her head "Nope, but I rarely get nightmares during the day, even memories come to me more…fluent at night."

"Yes, it's easier for the curse to fill your head that way." He notes.

"It's just all so confusing. When the curse was enacted, we all woke up here, and started living other lives that were set up for us by the queen. Yet, you said that time is standing still, so how is it we all lived lives for twenty-eight years before Emma showed up and no one seems to realize that we're not aging?" She wonders, as they make their way to the living room to sit down.

"You've actually thought about this haven't you?"

"Once I got my original set of memories back in my prison under the hospital I realized nothing of this world made any sense and that the only person who could have any kind of answers was you."

"I think the easiest way I can explain it to you is that the world continues to move forward, but all of us here in Storybrooke is, or was until Emma showed up, in a type of stasis." He explains.

"So like a dream? We were all living our lives with the queen manipulating everything, and when Emma showed up, it's like we woke up?"

"Yes, but you and I seem to be the only ones who actually woke up. The others are still in their own dreams, but are living their lives as if nothing's happened."

"Gods, why did you have to make this curse so damn complicated?" She sighs in exasperation.

"To make Regina think she won and in order to find my son." He states.

"I know that but-"

"Are you baking something?" He interrupts smelling something from the kitchen.

"Oh shoot," she quickly gets up and races to the kitchen.

He gets up and is about to follow her, when his phone goes off. "Gold." He answers.

"Yo, I've talked to Archie and we'll both be there in the morning." He recognizes Emma's voice on the other end. "Archie saw her file and couldn't believe she's never been treated. He wants to help her now just as much as I do."

"Glad to hear that Miss Swan, we'll see you in the morning."

"See you then Gold." She hangs up.

'_Quick and to the point.' _He commends hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Belle asks poking her head out from the kitchen.

"Emma Swan, her and Archie will be here in the morning to talk to you." He responds, as she disappears again and he walks into the kitchen. "She says she can't wait to meet you."

"They're not going to take me away again are they?" She asks nervously.

"I won't let them, but you have to remember that when you are talking to them that you are Rosalina, not Belle."

"I won't forget."

"Now, what have you made?" He asks moving over to the stove.

"Fettuccine Alfredo, I don't remember a whole lot of recipes, but this one I thought, was a good start." She smiles. "Though, I think I may have burned it slightly."

He kisses her on the forehead. "It smells great Belle, and I see you made brownies as well."

"Well, I woke up and wanted to do something." She shrugs.

He takes a bite out of one of the brownies. "Are these made from scratch?"

"Yeah, I used the boxed one, but I didn't like how they tasted." She makes a disgusted expression. "And stop eating them, dinner first." She laughs taking another brownie from his hand. "Come on into the living room, I'll bring you a plate."

"You're not my housekeeper Belle; you really don't need to do this." He sighs, but moves into the other room anyways.

"I know, but I enjoy it and it's something to do while I'm stuck in here all day." She laughs and brings two plates in with her, as he starts a fire. "I couldn't find the duster, so I settled for baking."

"Yes, I don't know where that old thing has hidden away."

"If you think you can hide it from me-"

"No, I honestly don't know where it is." He assures her, moving over to sit with her on the couch.

"Oh well, that's fine then." She teases. "So you promised to tell me about your life after I disappeared?"

"Just as you promised to tell me what happened to you after I sent you away?" He mocks.

She laughs and he's pretty sure he'll never get tired of hearing it. "Fair point, but there's really not much to tell. After I left you, I ended up staying at a pub for awhile, met a few dwarfs, and I told you this morning that I traveled with Gepetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy for awhile." She muses. "Oh, I got captured on the road by some ruffians, but was rescued, sort of, by Prince James."

"What do you mean sort of?" He asks angrily.

She sighs. "I had gotten myself surrounded by three men on horseback; whether they were soldiers or plain thieves I wasn't sure, when one grabbed me I whacked him pretty hard in the head and we both fell from the horse. I landed on him, so I think that saved me from going unconscious, but when I got to my feet Prince James had just gotten there with some of his guards and took care of the rest."

"And he didn't offer to take you back to your castle? Which James was he?"

"I think he was the one that died, but I can't be certain." She shrugs. "And he did offer to take me home, but surely you know I wanted to explore, before going back to my old life?"

"So you turned him down and went on your way?" He laughs, knowing that there was nothing he could do now, seeing as it happened more than twenty-eight years ago.

"Yep, I didn't give him my name in case he insisted, but he did give me a horse and some provisions and I carried on my way, a few days later I had an escort and made it back to the castle, though that was a while after I left you. I made sure to spend a lot of time traveling, but I knew I had to make it back to my father eventually."

"I suppose I should just be happy that you made it back safely at all." He sighs.

"No thanks to you."

"Belle-"He groans and drops his head onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry, you were right about what you said. I shouldn't have ever sent you away."

She moves to bring up their foreheads to one another's. "I told you it's both of our faults, and I forgive you. What I want to know is do you forgive me?"

"Always." He grins cupping her face and bringing her lips up to his.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone and welcome to 2013. Here's another chapter of Memories. I hope you liked it and i'm slowly realizing that the chapters are slowly getting longer, I really hope that continues. I have some bad news however, I won't be able to post for at least two weeks, possibly longer. I'm sorry, but i'm leaving town for a bit and it can't be helped. I promise that this fic won't be abandoned I have a stubborn habit of finishing whatever I start and plan to see this through to the end. So, with that I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 and hope you'll continue reading when I return. xD **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning a knock at the back door broke the two from their pleasant conversation in the living room. "That'll be the Sheriff and Dr. Hopper." Rumplestiltskin notes, getting up.

"Are you sure?" Belle asks nervously standing up with him and clutching his arm, as if to hold him back.

"We don't want the mayor to know that Dr. Hopper's been here, or she'll know exactly why and know where you are hiding." He points out. "Now, are you ready to revert back to being Rosalina?"

She nods. "I'm still scared to talk to other people though, but I'll try my best."

He kisses the top of her head. "You'll do just fine my little lionheart. I'll be right here if you need me." She nods again and let's go of his arm, so he can answer the door. He opens the door to see both of them on the other side. "Sheriff Swan, Dr. Hopper, please come in."

"Gold," Emma greets briefly and walks past him.

"Mr. Gold, good morning." Archie nods nervously and follows Emma into the house.

'_This is going to be an interesting day.' _He sighs, closing the door and turns around to see them waiting for him to do something. It was obvious they didn't want to scare her, and for that he was grateful. "She's in the living room." He gestures for them to follow him and disappears around the corner. "Rosalina, Sheriff Swan and Dr. Hopper are here to meet you."

Emma and Archie enter the living room and are met with a small smile from the same girl from the files, who was currently holding on to Mr. Gold's arm. "It's you alright, it's nice to meet you Rosalina, my name's Emma." She holds her hand in a friendly gesture.

Belle takes a deep breath and let's go of Rumplestiltskin in order to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Emma, I'm Rosalina." She smiles warmly and turns to Archie. "And it's good to see you again Dr. Hopper, you used to take me out for a cone when I couldn't handle being with my father."

"Yes, it's good to see you alive and well Rosalina." He laughs shaking her outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be shaking, and I'm a bit nervous." She admits pulling away and clutching her hands close to her chest.

"You just broke out of a hospital that was keeping you as a prisoner a few days ago; I think you're allowed to be a bit nervous around other people." Emma points out. "I promise we're both just here to help you alright? You don't have to be scared."

She turns to Rumplestiltskin. "They're not here to take you away Rosalina; you don't have to worry about that." He assures her. "Why don't Miss Swan and I leave you and Dr. Hopper alone for a bit to talk?"

"No! Please, do you mind staying? It's been to long since I talked with someone alone." She asks tentatively grabbing his arm again.

"Yet, you don't seem to mind being alone with him." Emma murmurs nodding her head in Gold's direction.

"I also trust him more than most people in town, even before I was locked up." She retorts.

Emma blinks surprised at such a response from this girl, who minutes ago just confessed to being nervous. "I like you; you call it as it is. I'm glad to see you still have someone you feel you can trust, even if it is him."

"I trust Anthony with my life." She states.

Rumplestiltskin grimaces beside her, oh she was going to pay for that one. Archie and Emma turn to him. "I…didn't think you had a first name." Archie finally admits.

"Everyone has a first name Dr. Hopper, though I prefer people using my last." He sighs glaring at Belle, who gives him a wicked smile, which Emma catches. "Can we please just get this session started? I'd prefer it if our mayor didn't realize where the two of you are."

"Y…yes of course." Archie stutters. "So Rosalina, is there a name you prefer to be called to make this any more comfortable? What about Rose? Would that be appropriate?"

"Gods no, I always hated being called that." She groans.

"Would you rather I just call you Rosalina?"

She looks up at Rumplestiltskin and he immediately knows what she's going to ask. "Rosie," she replies. "I've always liked that nickname." She knew when they were alone Rumplestiltskin would only call her Belle from now on, so she had no problem being called Rosie by other people. Not when they had their own private names to use with one another.

"Of course Rosie, why don't we sit down?" Archie suggests.

"Okay and thanks for this." She smiles, making sure that she is sitting down next to Rumplestiltskin and clutching his hand tightly to settle her nerves.

* * *

Two hours pass and Belle finally begins truly opening up about her memories and feels comfortable enough with Archie for Rumplestiltskin to get up and move into the kitchen. Emma, who had heard enough, followed him.

"Anthony huh?" She questions immediately, leaning against the counter. "I always figured the reason you kept it hidden was because it was embarrassing."

"I assure you Miss Swan I've used that name only once in my life, coffee?"

"No thanks, what do you mean only once in your life? You lied to her about your own name?" She asks, as he moves around collecting things he needed to make tea.

"I don't lie. Besides, she's the one who gave me the name in the first place."

"What do you-? Damn it never mind, you two are becoming more complicated every day." She groans shaking her head. "But, for reasons I don't understand she trusts you and I don't want that to disappear, so I want to know if you told her about her father?"

"I have actually; I got quite an earful for that one." He laughs. "But she admits, though she wouldn't have done the same thing, she would've done enough damage to land her in jail for at least a night."

"And here you had me believe this girl was a gentle soul." She smirks.

"Only when she wants to be." He shrugs. "Look Sheriff, I've already lost her twice, I'm not about to make the same stupid mistake again."

She catches his mistake, but decides to ignore it. "…You love her." She states, not as a question but a fact. "Hard to believe, but you actually are in love."

"Yes, and I need to make sure that she stays safe this time." He growls squeezing a bit of lemon into one of the cups. One of which Emma notices is the same chipped one he told her was Rosalina's.

"Look Gold, I like her. I really do, and I'm going to do what I can to help her out, but if there is any reason she wants to get away from you I will make sure there is a way for her to get out."

"I wouldn't stop you, if she truly wanted her to go." He states, surprising her again. "After this mess is all cleared up it's up to her, what she wants to do."

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that." She admits. They're about to walk back into the living room when Dr. Hopper and Belle wander in. "Hey you two, how's it going?"

Belle immediately moves to stand by Rumplestiltskin's side. 'Rosie is a very interesting person to talk to and I think we've done enough for today. Emma and I will be sure to talk to you about doing this again in a few days, but we should really be going. I need to get back to the office." Dr. Hopper tells them.

"Yeah, and I've been using the excuse that I'm on a call." Emma sighs scratching the back of her head. "I really should get back, before the mayor has my job."

Belle laughs. "Of course, it's been great meeting the two of you. Thank you again for doing this for me."

"You were imprisoned for reasons we still don't know, yes we want to help you." Emma insists. "And don't worry; we will get you out of this."

"Thanks." She smiles warmly.

"I'll talk to you again soon Gold." Emma nods in his direction.

"Be expecting it Sheriff." He responds and nods to Archie. "Dr. Hopper."

"Yes, it was very nice to meet you Rosie and talk to you soon Mr. Gold." He murmurs and follows Emma out the back door.

Rumplestiltskin closes the door behind them and turns back to Belle, who has her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "I have an interesting relationship with him and the rest of this town." He shrugs. "As I once told you before, I'm a difficult man to love."

"Sure, only because you've tried so hard to keep it that way." She laughs. "Besides, I love you and you still tried everything to push me away."

"You came back though." He points out, handing her a cup of tea and subconsciously moving a bit of hair out of her face.

"I did." She admits. "Oh, must you really?" She asks, as he drinks from her chipped cup. "You're either going to cut yourself from that thing, or it's going to break." He only shrugs and she sighs. "Fine, but when you hurt yourself, don't come to me."

"Wouldn't dream of it Belle. Besides, I would never hear the end of it." He jokes, taking another sip.

"No you wouldn't." She responds smugly. They drink their tea in silence for a few minutes and she sighs. "You have to leave again don't you?"

"I'm sorry I have to go speak to the Mayor, nothing to do with you, just a normal conversation between us really." He assures her and sets his teacup down.

"…I understand. You have to act like nothing's happened." She smiles. "Be careful?"

"I promise, and I'll come back with something for dinner tonight. Just try to spend the rest of the day relaxing."

"I'll try." She teases. "Though, I need to remember not to fall asleep in the sun this time."

"I did try to warn you."

"You did not; you wanted me to sit out there in the sun and burn." She laughs. He stands there still looking reluctant to leave her alone. "I'll be fine, go deal with her majesty." She almost pushes him towards the door.

"Now you're kicking me out of my own house?"

"If that's what it takes for people to realize nothing has changed with you then yes." She laughs and is met with a kiss. "This really isn't helping you get out of the house."

"Who says it's supposed too?" He grins pulling away to kiss the top of her head. "I'll see you later."

"Mmn, have fun, try not to anger her too much." She smiles, "or the rest of the town for that matter."

"No promises there love."

She nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders. "Figured I would try anyways, have a good day." She calls to him before the door closes behind him.

* * *

Regina is in her office when she hears the familiar sound of a cane walking through the halls and towards her. "Quite the secret you're trying to keep from everyone around town dearie. What on earth are you planning this time?" He walks right in.

"Nothing to worry about I have everything under control." She smiles at him from behind her desk, her face revealing nothing.

"Our dear friend under the Library hasn't escaped I would hope?" He smirks at the look of surprise that crosses her face. "No, I suppose a dragon would be pretty difficult to keep under wraps wouldn't it?"

"Of course and if you know that, you know that there's no way that she can get out." She snaps.

"Yes I suppose it would be rather…difficult." He admits sitting in a chair in front of her desk and picking one of the apples from her glass bowl. "Though, getting the Sheriff involved was not something I anticipated, nor did you apparently plan to get her help." He takes a bite.

She sighs. "Yes well, she was there at the time and seeing as it was an escaped patient, she felt it was a job for the Sheriff."

"Didn't have much choice in recruiting her did you your majesty?" He was furious with this woman in front of him, but Belle was right. It would be more fun to see the look on her face when she sees the two of them together. So for now, he would play his part as a simple bystander and watch her get more and more frustrated.

"No, seeing as it was much like the David Nolan incident."

"Well I'm sure you'll catch whoever it was eventually, and if all else fails they'll try to leave town. You and I both know what happens to anyone who tries that." He smirks.

"What did you come here for Gold? Surely you wouldn't be interested in an escaped patient?" She finally asks.

'_Oh how wrong you are your majesty.' _He thinks angrily and stands up, throwing the apple core into the trash. "Of course not, I simply wanted to make sure that it wasn't our winged friend who escaped your watch." He pulls out a folder. "No, seeing as how you hired me to write out a contract between you and another friend of ours, I thought you might want it."

"Ah, finally got that finished have you?" She comments taking it from him.

"I had to make sure to be…specific." He chooses his words carefully. "But from here on out dearie your plans out your own, so try not to have to involve me."

"Of course not Rumples. I learned a long time ago not to trust you."

"Yet, you still insist on making deals with me." He laughs and turns to leave.

"Old habits die hard; you know that better than anyone." He hears her voice call after him, as he leaves.

'_Oh, I do know that your majesty, but I would've hoped that you've learned by now not to keep secrets from me.' _He shakes his head in annoyance and steps out of the building.

* * *

Needing to keep appearances up he stays in his shop for the rest of the afternoon and when it was time to close he locked up and made his way over to Granny's. He had no real problem with the Lucas women, other than a few nights of annoyance back in their land, and he had to hand it to the old wolf. She ran a decent establishment, other than not being able to tame her granddaughter. Though, trying to tame a wolf is like trying to tame well, himself or Regina, not an easy thing to do. He laughs to himself at that, seeing as how he now had Belle and walks into the diner. The sudden hush around the room was nothing new, as he walked up to the counter.

"What can I get you Gold?" Mrs. Lucas asks warily, as he sits down.

"A cup of coffee and one of your lasagnas to go."

"Coming right up." She finishes writing the order and disappears.

When Ruby poured him his coffee and stalked away the other people there seemed to realize he wasn't there to bother anyone and went back to their quiet conversations. He found himself thinking about who treated Belle in the hospital when the bell to the diner rang and he turned to see Emma walk in. He lifts his cup as a greeting; she nods once and goes over to sit down at the table in the middle.

"Here's your order Gold." Mrs. Lucas is back standing in front of him and holding a bag.

"Yes, thank you Dearie. Be seeing you later." He takes it from her and tosses some money on the table.

"Try to stay out of trouble Gold." Emma calls after him, after Ruby takes her order.

"Surely you know that's a promise I can't give you Miss Swan." He smirks back to her, before making his way over to the door and out of the diner.

She only shakes her head, as he disappeared and turned to Ruby behind the counter. "Hey Ruby, you ever hear of a woman named Rosalina French?"

Ruby looks at her sadly, pain flashing across her face. "Yeah, Rosie and I were best friends until we got into a stupid argument over her choice for a boyfriend. Before I even got the chance to make up with her…she died. Why do you want to know?"

"I may have found some evidence that she's still alive." She shrugs and takes a sip of her drink. "I'm just trying to figure out who this woman is, who was the boyfriend you were so worried about?" She asks though she already knew the answer.

"The man who just left." Someone mentions in one of the booths.

Ruby sighs. "She tried to keep it quiet, but being such a small town it wasn't long before everyone found out. I tried to warn her but, well when her father found out…the next thing we knew she was announced dead."

"What happened?"

"We don't really know. The next morning there were remains of a car crash just before the end of town. Apparently Gold was driving and something happened. He ended up in the hospital and she was announced dead." Someone offers up from the end of the counter.

'_So they were definitely running away and from a town that didn't think they should have been together in the first place. Sounds about right, but that still doesn't explain why she was locked up.' _Emma thinks. "So what would you do if you found out she was still alive?"

"I'd ask her what the hell she was thinking in the first place, running off with him." The same person at the counter puts in.

"Thank you, but I was talking to Ruby." She snaps at him. '_Honestly_, _this is why I hate small towns. No one can seem to mind their own damn business. Rosie seemed perfectly happy being back with Gold when I met her this morning."_

"I would ask her what happened and apologize for everything. It was her life and I shouldn't have pushed it as hard as I did." She states firmly. "Maybe if I hadn't she wouldn't have felt the need to try and leave."

"I'll see what I can come up with Ruby." She promises. _"Rosie doesn't seem like the type of person to care what other people think. It wasn't the rumors that pushed her over the edge; it was her father trying to run her life. Once we do get her freed I hope she won't have to hide in her own town.' _She sighs inwardly and thanks Ruby when her food arrives.

* * *

When Rumplestiltskin returns home he calls out for Belle, but there's no response. He checks both rooms to see if Belle is there and when he finds the house empty he returns to the kitchen to set the lasagna to warm in the oven, before wandering out into the backyard. He finds her under a tree, crying and with a book in her hand. "What's wrong love?" He asks walking over to her.

She immediately pulls him down towards her and hand him the book she had just finished. "I'm sorry I just finished about five minutes ago and can't seem to stop crying." She laughs weakly through her tears.

He reads the title. "Romeo and Juliet?"

"You sound like you don't approve." She smirks wiping away the last of her tears.

"It's not that it's a bad story I just don't understand the appeal."

"How do you not understand the appeal? They fell in love, she faked suicide, and in the end they both end up dead." She argues.

"They knew each other for what three day? That's hardly enough time to realize you really love someone. That and he ends up killing himself pointlessly, she wakes up to find him dead, and commits suicide." He retorts.

"He believed her dead."

"Belle, you don't have to devote your life to one person. If they die, you move on and try to live the life they would want you to live, even if they're not a part of it."

"…Fine, which one of Shakespeare's works do you consider a tragedy?" She asks.

"Hamlet." He states right off the bat. "Have you ever read that one? If you want a good tragedy, that's one I would suggest." She starts to laugh hysterically. "What? There's nothing wrong with having a favorite."

"That's not it." She continues laughing. "Who would've guessed that I'd be having this kind of conversation with the dark one himself?"

"Ah, I suppose it is a bit out of character." He admits. "But I stand by what I say."

"You always do." She smiles and kisses him softly.

"You taste like salt." He comments pulling away and helping her get up. "C'mon I've got dinner warming in the oven go and get yourself cleaned up and we can eat."

"Alright." She rolls her eyes and walks with him back to the house. "Save me a seat at the table?" She spins around and gives him a playful smile.

"Of course." He half smiles and walks back into the house.

* * *

She wakes up screaming later that night. "Belle, what is it what's wrong?" Rumplestiltskin asks sitting up next to her, as she clings to him tightly. "Another nightmare?" She nods. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm…I wake up in darkness and in the distance I see a bright light. I don't want to get near the night because there's something…sinister about it, but something keeps pulling me towards it." She stutters clinging to him even tighter. All he can think to do is run his hand through her hair and hold her close and she continues. "Something finally pushes me through and suddenly I'm in…nothing, it's like I'm floating, but I don't know what's up or down. When I manage to turn around there's always another person there, but I soon realize that it's myself. The other me is just standing there staring at me and grinning, when I open my mouth to talk to her she…she comes at me and attempts to choke me. When I finally feel myself drifting into unconsciousness I wake up and I'm back in my room under the hospital, all I can hear is laughter. I don't know who's voice it is, but it's constant and it never stops, when I cover my ears it only gets worse. I think that's about the time I finally woke up." She starts crying now. "I'm not insane am I?"

"Of course you're not insane." He tries assuring her.

"Are you sure? I had an incident around the house earlier."

"What kind of incident?"

"I started shaking uncontrollably, I curled up into a ball on the floor and starting crying for no reason at all, and I vomited in the bathroom." She admits.

"Those aren't signs of insanity Belle; those are signs of withdrawal from the drugs they gave you. Your body is trying to flush them out of you to make you healthy again." He kisses the top of her head. "I can't do anything for the nightmare and I'm not going to sit here and tell you they'll go away soon, but I'm always here for you if you need me."

"I know." She murmurs continuing to hold him tightly. "Thank you. I used to have nightmares like this back in that place, but no one would ever come. I started making a habit of sleeping during the day, so when I did wake up I would at least have the sun to assure me it was a dream." She looks up at him. "I'm glad that now I have you."

"I won't leave you." He states, not knowing what else to say. He was pissed that she was treated so bad she actually forced herself to sleep during the day. "And I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again." He kisses her again. "Go back to sleep Belle. I promise I'm right here."

"Thank you." She smiles sleepily and rests her head on his chest. It's only a few minutes and he can feel that she's already fast asleep.

"I'll get you out of this Belle." He promises and lays back down, falling asleep almost as quickly as she had.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait for this one, but I did warn you I was gone. ****On a side note and since it's almost the end of the week, have you seen the new Once? Holy crap I just saw it today. I already kind of knew what happened because of spoilers on Tumblr, but that was my own fault. Just Belle and Rumple and gah I was in tears. Can't wait til Sunday, but Rumple better find a way to get her memories back and soon.**

** Because of the most recent episode the next few chapters are going to have a lot of fluff, so I really hope you guys won't mind that. I promise the story will continue to move forward, but I really need to write the two of them being cute. Anyways, the next chapter should be up hopefully within a week and I hope you enjoyed this one. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It's been a little over three weeks since Belle broke out from the hospital and the few sessions that she's had with Dr. Hopper have been going really well. Belle's gotten comfortable with talking to Emma and Archie and has kept herself busy in Rumplestiltskin's house when he is gone all day. Emma decides to come over to talk with her again and finds Belle upstairs dusting a bookshelf in the room she had meant to use when she first got here.

"This room doesn't even look like it's been used." Emma comments leaning up against the door frame. "Please tell me you've at least been sleeping Rosie."

"I sleep." She assures her. _'Just not in here.' _Ever since the first night Rumplestiltskin and her have both agreed that it's more comfortable for the both of them to sleep together. Belle sets her duster down on the nightstand and turns to the door. "What can I do for you Emma?"

"I'm on my lunch break and just thought I'd come over to see how you're doing." She shrugs. "Also, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, let's go downstairs and I'll make some tea." She smiles and leads her out of the room.

Belle sighs watching Emma move her finger around the rim of her teacup. They've been sitting in silence for almost ten minutes on the couch with Emma looking almost uncomfortable. "Emma, what is it? I know you want to talk to me, but you look like you don't know how."

"Look Rosalina, I promise I'm not judging you, really. I trust Gold about as far as I can throw him, but I know you do so I'll trust your judgment on the matter. I just want to ask you if there's any reason you can think of that would make Regina put you under the hospital and have it announced that you died." She finally asks.

"I don't-"

"Both of you know something and aren't telling me." She states.

"I know that the mayor hated me being with him because she and him have some stupid rivalry and that she wanted to use me against him when the time was right." Belle answers carefully. "But, I don't understand why she kept me locked up for so long."

"God now you sound like Gold." She groans. "Is it really that important to Regina that you and he don't end up together?"

"Yes."

"Man, how did this even start? You and him I mean. There's no way in hell he was like this with you right away and you don't seem like the kind of girl to fall for his type." She asks.

She shrugs trying to recall the fake memories. "What can I say I was twenty going on twenty-one, out of high school, didn't want to leave town, so I got myself a job with Anthony at the shop."

"Why there? Of all of the other places in town-"

"I was sick of working in my father's shop, if you haven't noticed I didn't exactly get along with him all too well. Granny's wasn't hiring, and I always found all of the trinkets in his shop interesting. Besides, it's not like he hired me on the spot. I was simply to persistent and kept coming back. I think I irritated him enough and in the end he gave me the job."

"He must've been a great boss." Emma scoffs and takes another sip of her coffee.

"No not really, the first few months were hell, but I expected that. I simply worked far too well for him to find fault. I worked there for twenty months and for thirteen of those he was a pain in the ass." She laughs.

"What on earth changed?"

"…I honestly don't know." She murmurs sipping her tea and thinking of her time in the dark castle. "I don't even really know what started the whole thing, but when you're alone with someone in the same building for six to eight hours a day you start to talk and I suppose… you grow closer." Emma looks at her skeptically. "I really don't know." She protests. "Though, there was one incident when we were both in the back room. He was working on some clock and I was on a ladder trying to clean whatever was on the top shelf. He warned me not to get up on that old thing, but I insisted and, well it was a good thing he wandered over when he did." She laughs at the irony that she fell in both lands and was caught by the same man. "I leaned over too far and my foot slipped."

"You're telling me Gold caught you?" She asks incredulously.

"Yes, he had me for about three seconds, until we both ended up on the floor. We started laughing and I think he realized he was showing emotion and reverted quickly back to acting like the monster the rest of the town believes him to be, so he told me to go home and that he had warned me in the first place."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. You two will never make sense to me." She states.

"I don't think we'll make sense to anybody."

"Fair point…Rosie, do you remember your friends here well, or are you still determined to stay with Gold?" Emma asks remembering her conversation with Ruby a few weeks back.

"I'm not leaving him again." She states. "But I do want to be able to walk around town again and see everyone, even if they don't approve of me or my relationship with him."

"I thought so, you're the kind of girl who doesn't give a damn what people think about your life, good on you."

"Oh I care, but I only care about what the people I'm close to think."

"…Like your father?" She asks gently.

"I don't know." She states honestly. "I still can't fully remember what happened that night, but I know that Anthony was blamed for it, and after the beating." She flinches. "My father will never approve of him, if anything he'll try to make me marry Jeremy again."

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen to you." Emma snaps. "I understand some parents want to go the traditional way and all that, but you're old enough to decide what you want to do. Hell, you were old enough back then."

"Thank you Emma, truly. I know you don't like Anthony either."

"No, I don't." She states honestly. "But I have seen how he acts around you and believe that…well; maybe you're the only person he will be able to open up to and not treat like crap." Belle laughs at that. "I don't trust him, but I trust him enough to take care of you and I know that it's already to the point where it's the other way around as well."

"Thank you Emma and I hope that after all this is over and done with, we can still be friends?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, but first you'll have to make up with Ruby. She still feels bad about what happened and wants to make up with you."

"Of course I will, as soon as I'm able to walk around outside again. I miss her too." She assures her.

The two end up talking far longer then they meant to and Emma was sure to get an earful from the mayor about taking too long of a lunch break, but she didn't care. Another hour passes and Emma regretfully leaves, but promises to come back when she can. Belle watches her go and decides to go back upstairs.

* * *

The bell chimes in the front of his shop and Rumplestiltskin makes his way out of the back room to see Archie standing nervously in the middle of his shop. "Dr. Hopper, what can I do for you?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Rosie and I'm sorry for coming to your shop at this time, but I didn't have time to do this any other-"

He's cut off by Rumplestiltskin holding up his hand. "It's fine Dr. Hopper, you don't have to apologize. I don't care as long as the mayor doesn't know what's going on. Now what is it, is something wrong with Rosalina?" He asks, still not able to call her by her old nickname, due to the old memories that would be brought back to the surface.

"No actually, she's doing great. Things like this should take months, but in these last few weeks she seems as levelheaded as you or me. My only concerns are her nightmares and she's told me they haven't been as frequent. Frankly, as long as she comes to talk to me when she feels she needs to she's fine."

"So what are you implying Dr. Hopper?" He asks, hoping that it was what both Belle and him wanted to hear.

"That, if put in front of a judge, I would have no problems stating that Rosie is perfectly sane and fit for society."

"The mayor might try and have you change your mind if we were to go to court."

"Let her try, I'm no longer afraid of that woman, or the power she thinks she possesses." He states, almost proudly.

Rumplestiltskin's almost impressed at the cricket's boldness. _'Maybe coming to this world was actually a good thing for him.'_ Remembering the timid and frightened man back in their world, who couldn't even trick his parents into taking a simple potion. "Not many people are willing to go up against the mayor Dr. Hopper. What made you change the way most of the people in this town think?"

"Henry mostly, and something Rosie mentioned to me got me to thinking." He admits.

"And what is that?"

"Do the brave thing and bravery will follow."

He nearly drops the phone he was getting out of his pocket at Belle's familiar quote. "Is-is that so? Yes well, Rosalina used to say that a lot during, while we were…together before about facing her father." He manages to get out. "I'm glad that there is finally someone else in this town that is willing to stand up to our mayor."

"I promise to do my best to help you and-"He's cut off by the bell behind him indicating someone else walking into the store.

"Oh, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not madam mayor Dr. Hopper and I were just finishing up, what can I do for you?" Rumplestiltskin grins wickedly at Regina, who was now standing behind Archie.

"Nothing that needs to be overheard," she states.

"Right, I was just going." Archie takes the hint and nods at Rumplestiltskin. "Thank you again Mr. Gold, I'll be sure to talk to you again." He grabs his umbrella and walks out of the store.

"What was that all about?" Regina asks turning back to him.

"Simply another one of my infamous deals." He answers simply. "Now what do you want your majesty? I hear you have your hands full what, with poor Kathryn Nolan's disappearance and that still missing patient of yours. "

She glares at him. "How the hell do you already know about that?"

"You seem to keep forgetting your majesty." He grins. "I own the town, you only run it. Besides, with Kathryn planning to leave town it really wasn't that hard to put together. We both know what happens when someone tries to leave."

"Yes, you have your own personal experience from that don't you Rumple?" She flashes a wicked smile.

"Careful there dearie, you're still walking on thin ice considering you lied to me about her back in out world." He growls.

Even Regina knows that there are some lines that aren't meant to be crossed with the two of them. Daniel being hers and Belle being his besides, she's honestly wondering how she didn't end up in the hospital after he did somehow regain his memories. For him to find out that Belle had still been alive and if he found out that she had lied to him again? Shaking that thought out of her head she turns back to her old mentor. "Right, well I came here to ask you the same thing you asked me when you came into my office a few weeks ago."

"And what was that your majesty?"

"I want you to stay out of this Kathryn Nolan incident, this fight is between Snow White and myself." She states.

"I do what I want dearie, you know that." He points out. "Besides, I'm the one who gave you the idea in the first place, why would I want to have anything to do with it now?" _'That, and Belle was pissed when I explained that deal with her.'_

"You forget Rumple, I still know you better than most. Any opportunity to mess with the people of this town and you'll find some way to trace everything back to me."

"As I told you before, that incident with the playground you were building was hardly my idea. I would have left better tracks and gods know I wouldn't work with your little mirror pet." He remarks. "And as I just recently stated, I'll do as I please your majesty. Just be careful as to how you go about this plan of yours."

"I don't have anything to worry about; I've made sure of it."

"Careful there your majesty, I'm pretty sure I've warned you about your overconfidence." He almost grins. "You have a tendency to leave tracks and you know how stubborn Miss Swan can be when she wants to help a friend."

"I suppose you would know all about that after the Ashley incident no?"

"All I'm telling you is to watch your back and make sure that you cover your tracks." He warns. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm busy and am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Rumple I still need to-"

"Please." He adds, knowing she would no longer have a choice thanks to the deal he made with her in their own world. She glares at him again, but says nothing as she turns and wanders out of his shop. He knew their confrontations were far from over, but he at least got the last word in today. He grins to himself and pulls his phone back out to let Belle know of the good news.

* * *

When he returned home the house was unusually quiet again. He checks out in the garden first and finds it surprisingly empty. Worried he walks back inside and up to their bedroom, only to find her lying fast asleep in the middle of the bed. Smiling gently he walks over to sit down next to her and is met with a surprise, as she opens her eyes slowly, smiles wickedly, and lifts her head up to kiss him passionately. She is surprisingly stronger than she looks and manages to flip him over on top of her and wrap her arms around his neck. He bites her bottom lip and she squeaks, allowing him entry into her mouth. When she starts to moan hungrily, despite his eagerness for more, he unwillingly tries to cool their moment down by pecking her lightly on the nose.

She smiles warmly up at him. "I knew you were too much of a gentleman to try and go that far with me, even if I was the one that started this little session."

"Is that what this was then? A test?" He grins rolling over and lying down next to her on the bed. His leg was protesting strongly, but he ignores it, as that was worth a little bit of pain.

"More like an…observation. I wasn't planning on doing anything." She confesses. "But I wanted to prove something to myself and the people in this town, who always thought that I was being used."

"You can't say that you've been used." He points out. "Even when we were under the curse, you've always had me wrapped around your little finger."

"Hardly!" She protests. "Those first thirteen months you made sure that my life was hell while working for you."

"You worked for me less than a year…oh, you mean here in Storybrooke." He realizes. "Yes, from the moment you walked into my shop I knew I was done for. It's why I kept trying to push you away; you simply refused to give up."

"As I always will." She smiles warmly and wraps her hand with his. They lay like that for awhile, simply staring up at the ceiling, content with holding one another's hand until Belle moved her head to lie on his chest. "We really need to get up and make something to eat don't we?" She murmurs after awhile, but not wanting to move."

"Not if you don't want to sweetheart." He replies kissing the top of her head.

"We did this a lot before didn't we? Just lie here like this?" She asks.

"Yes, we did. You were always reluctant to return home to your father on certain days, so you spent a lot of time over here. Though, how we ended up in this position half the time I couldn't tell you."

"Because it's incredibly comfortable." She responds curling up closer to him, with her head still laying on his chest. "And now I don't have to ever leave."

"Not if you don't want to, you always have a choice Belle."

"I'm not leaving you." She states determinedly. "I just found you again, after 28 years. I mean some of that time I was Rosalina, but it's still been a long time and…god how old am I in reality?"

He actually starts laughing at that. "Still too young to be with an old monster like me."

She groans and slaps him in the chest. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not a monster? I love you Rumplestiltskin and nothing you say at this point will change that."

"What did I do to deserve a woman as perfect as you?"

"Nothing but simply being you, even in a different world we ended up falling in love with one another, so that has to count for something." She murmurs softly. "And as soon as we can get a court date and a judge who sees that i'm not insane, I can openly walk around right?"

"Yes, Miss Swan recently found another file of yours telling us more reasons of why you were imprisoned, she's seen your old room in the hospital, and Dr. Hopper is willing to tell the judge that you are perfectly sane and fit for society." He repeats what he told her earlier through texts.

"I talked to Emma earlier and I thought she was busy with the Kathryn Nolan case?"

"She is, but is insisting on trying her best with both. Though, with her mother now the prime suspect, I'm sure she'll have her hands full for awhile." He points out.

"Can't you help her with that?" She asks, almost pleading. "Please?"

"Belle, there's not really much I can do."

"Do you think Kathryn is dead?"

"No, Regina would want to keep her alive. Besides, she tried to leave town, so most likely she's in the basement of some abandoned house, or her majesty is keeping her close somewhere."

"Do you think you could find her, so you can at least prove that Mary Margret is innocent of a murder?"

He sighs and knows one way or another he was going to give in. "Alright I'll see what I can do, but my main focus is still getting you officially free from the hospital. I'll go over to the sheriff's station tomorrow and offer my help. "

"Thank you." She smiles and crawls up to kiss him on the cheek, before getting up. "Now I should really go and make us something to eat."

"You really don't have to do that Belle." He insists sitting up, just as his stomach growls rather loudly in protest.

She simply laughs. "Apparently I do C'mon get up and you can help me." She holds out her hand. He takes it without hesitation and they walk out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

**Nope, last Sunday's was not okay and I don't care if this sounds dumb, but I think all of the Rumbeller's hearts broke along with the cup. **

**Anyways, before this becomes a huge rant about the episode and the three week hiatus, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I am kicking myself over the length and i'm sorry about how short this one is. I love doing small scenes with Rumple and Regina the two actors are incredible and I love anytime they're both onscreen together, so I want to explore that a bit. I also like the idea of Emma and Belle as friends, so i'm going to continue testing that out. Not a whole lot of fluff in this one, but after the most recent episode fluff will keep coming. I hope to have the next chapter up by next Friday, so until then thanks again for reading. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning, as Belle asked, he went over to the sheriff's office to offer Mary Margret his legal services. "Let's just say, I'm invested in your future." He responds to her question after Emma leaves in a huff.

"Why are you really doing this?" Emma asked him out in the hall later. "I still barely trust you and I don't understand what you get out of helping Mary Margaret."

"You will probably never trust me Miss Swan and I am perfectly ready to accept that, but this is for Rosalina. She asked me to help you out because she feels you are working too hard." He informs her.

She sighs. "I should've known Rosie had something to do with this. I still have her other file in my office, follow me." She gestures walking back into the room and walking into her office. Gold follows her, giving Mary Margaret a slight nod, before walking in. Emma closes the door behind him.

"What, you don't want Mary Margaret to know what you tell me?" He asks honestly curious.

"She doesn't know about Rosalina." She states flatly. He lifts his eyebrows in surprise. "Don't give me that, of course I was going to tell her whether you liked it or not, but she has enough on her plate to deal with."

"Fair point," he notes. "So what is this file you want to show me? You seemed pretty adamant that you talk to me first before handing it over." He asks, as she pulls out a key to open a drawer besides her desk.

She gives him a hard look. "You aren't going to like what you read in here and I wanted to be able to keep an eye on you so you don't do something stupid."

"I very rarely do that Miss Swan." He smirks taking the file from her.

"You do when it involves the man in the file." She murmurs barely audible. He hears her and immediately opens the file. It only takes reading a few lines to make Emma realize that she needs to move in front of the door in order to stop him from storming out. "Gold I don't want to have to arrest you again."

"Move out of my way Sheriff." He growls. When she refuses he forcefully moves her and opens the door.

"Gold stop, you know you can't go near him." She argues, as he angrily leaves her office, alarming Mary Margaret in her cell. "Anthony Gold." She shouts, as one last attempt to stop him from leaving her sight.

Hearing Belle's personal name for him in this world actually causes him to pause at the door leaving the room and turn around. "He knew- he knew she was alive and didn't do anything about it, worse he let her stay down there." He roars.

"Look, I get it you're pissed." She states, putting her hands up in defense and understanding. "But if you go over there I know I'm going to have to arrest you and seeing as you're trying to help both her and Mary Margaret. Don't you think its better that you help them in the best way you know how? With cunning words and shady plans, that are impossible to keep up with? I may not approve of your methods, but I like your results when dealing with things like this."

"You certainty know how to get a point across don't you?" He almost laughs, letting his hand fall from the handle of the door.

"I do what I can to help my friends." She argues. "Personally I hate this, but I understand that you are the only person I can actually expect positive results from, and you can't do much from behind bars."

"Indeed." He agrees. "I should go get to work then. I'll let her know about this later."

"No way in hell, I'm leaving in ten minutes for my break I'll tell her."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of telling her of this new development."

"I know you are, but you also wouldn't hesitate in letting her go after him." She argues. "He may have a restraining order against you, but certainly not against her. I'll be the one to tell her. You just go and do whatever it is you're going to do and I'll talk to you later."

"…Very well, I'll see what I can come up with. Good luck on your end." He does a mock bow in her general direction and leaves the room.

"I…I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Gold that angry." Mary Margret comments worriedly from her cell. "What on earth was that about?

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Emma sighs and looks back over at her friend, who simply looks concerned. "Really it's nothing; I'm simply helping someone out who's actually rather close to Gold."

She blinks. "I didn't think anyone was really close to him."

"I don't think he really knew." Emma murmurs. "Anyways, I've got to go talk to her. I promise to tell you everything after this whole mess is figured out."

"Alright, good luck."

"Do you want me to bring you anything to eat?"

"No, I'm alright."

"I'm still bringing you back a sandwich."

"Oh, just go already. It's not like I'm going anywhere, I'll see you later." She scowls. Emma only smiles weakly at her, grabs her jacket and leaves the building.

* * *

When Emma enters Gold's house she hears the sound of someone singing in the kitchen. She leans against the wall leading into the kitchen and sees Rosie twirling around and singing and unfamiliar song, with a bowl of something in her hand. "You know when we first started talking; you used to tell me that you were a girl never without a book in your hand. I have yet to actually see that." She comments and gets a good laugh at watching Rosie jump from shock and almost drop the bowl.

"Emma, I didn't expect to see you today." She smiles collecting her breath and placing the bowl back on the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"You're really not going to like this Rosie."

"You're not here to arrest me are you?" She asks defensively, backing away.

"No, no it's nothing like that." She assures her and laughs at the pathetic defense position Rosie gives her. "Rosie, how close were you to your father? Back before all of this started with you and Gold?"

"That's an odd question." She notes, but seeing that Emma was serious and waiting for an answer she recalls her old memories. "It was never…great, after mother died he resorted to drinking a lot. After awhile he got better, but…there was never any middle ground between us. It was either he was really kind and we got along, or he was just angry and took it out on me. He never beat me, no if anything it was verbal abuse. That's why on his bad days I would run over here, if there was anyone I could trust with those secrets it was Anthony."

"Let me ask you this, do you still love him?"

"I…I don't know." She answers honestly. " He's my father and I want to, but I don't know if I fear him, or resent him for how he treated me the night before that I can't seem to recall." She looks back over at Emma. "What's wrong Emma? Why are you asking me about my father?"

"I'm sure Gold already told you, but I found another file of yours that Regina either forgot to get rid of, or just assumed it was already gone." She begins.

"Yes, he said he was going to go over it today."

"Right, well…there's something you should know." She takes a deep breath. "Contained in the file were the names and signatures of the people who put you in there. Regina, of course, was one and well, your father was the other."

Rosie just looks at her with a look so hard Emma wonders if telling her herself was such a good idea. "You're telling me my father was one of the ones responsible for putting me in that hell?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She states angrily and walks over towards the back door.

"Hold on there Rosie, what do you think you're doing?" Emma asks moving quickly to block the door. "You can't leave this house, you know that."

"I just want to talk to my father." She argues grabbing a wooden spoon off of the counter. "And possibly ask him what the hell he was thinking, putting me in there."

"Rosie you know I can't let you do that. The minute you walk into your father's house he's going to take you to Regina and have you put back in the hospital."

"Move out of my way Emma."

"I'm not letting you out of this house Rosie." She states and was unprepared for Rosie's strength, as she was suddenly slammed up against a wall and successfully trapped with Rosie's arm against her neck. "How the hell did you-?"

"I'm stronger than I look Emma." '_At least I am as Belle.' _ "I'm sorry, but I have to see him." She responds letting her fall to the ground and leaving her to try and catch her breath.

"Rosie please wait a minute." She asks stroking her throat. "Just think if you go to your father and beat him like it looks like you want to do, Regina will have all the more reason to lock you away. You're classified as not being fit for society. Beating up your own father will only further those rumors." She gets up and Rosie stops at the door. "I'll tell you what." She gets up, but still holds on to the wall for support. "If you can give me one good plausible reason to let you go then I won't stop you, but if you can't and you go anyways I will chase you down and stop you by all means necessary."

They stare at one another for a long moment with Rosie's hand on the door's handle. She finally drops it and the spoon falls out of her hand and hits the floor. "…I can't." She murmurs softly. "And you make a lot of sense, if I went over now all of our efforts would be for naught."

"I'm sorry Rosie."

She falls to the floor holding her knees close to her chest. "It's not your fault; my life doesn't make any sense."

Emma moves over and sits down next to her sighing. "I'm starting to understand why you cling to Gold as much as you do. He really is the only one who ever let you make your own choices isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. That's why I don't care what people think of our relationship, I love him and I know in his own stubborn way he loves me too." She states and smiles up at her.

"Again, you two will never make sense to me." Emma shakes her head and immediately regrets it, as a shot of pain goes through her and she grimaces.

Rosie jumps up quickly. "Oh no you're hurt, I'm so sorry let me get you some ice." She walks over to the freezer.

"Thanks." She rubs the back of her head. "Ow, how the hell are you so strong? Are you taking defense lessons from Gold?" She asks, as Rosie hands her an ice pack and sits back down next to her.

"Not quite." She smiles in a way that Emma feels she really doesn't want to know. "Let's just say I've dealt with a lot and I know I don't want to be a helpless damsel in distress." She thinks of the time after she had to leave Rumplestiltskin and what she had to do in order to survive.

"Clearly, and with that in mind, does Gold already know that you can handle yourself?" She asks, getting an odd feeling she knew why he let her tell Rosie without putting up much of a fight to tell her himself.

"Of course he knew." She shrugs. "We ah, had a small argument last week about something stupid and, well needless to say he won't be argue with me about that again."

"I'm going to regret asking, but what on earth did you do?"

"We had been arguing about…something that happened in the past and eventually we got into a bet about me being able to handle myself. Long story short I managed to pin him down on the couch. I would've gotten him on the floor, but I didn't want to hurt him." She laughs at the memory of the look on his face. "I don't like violence, but I'll do what I have to in order to protect myself."

"You are definitely not a girl I want to wrongly cross in the future, I'll give you that." Emma smiles warmly at her. "I have to give you props though, I thought you were going to want to sit down and cry. I didn't expect you to get angry, and for thinking that I want to apologize."

"Its fine, I think I've simply been through too much pain to find any more tears."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Rosie nods. "I'll talk to Anthony when he gets home. Wait, he didn't do anything did he?" She jumps up in panic remembering the last time he crossed paths with her father.

"No, I think I convinced Gold not to try anything this time." Emma smirks getting up slowly.

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods, I don't want him to get himself in trouble over me again."

"I don't know, considering your father knew you were alive this whole time I'm really starting to see what Gold did as a justifying thing, though I will never admit it." Emma sighs. "Actually, I'm more surprised Moe didn't confess anything to me after that."

"Did you ask him what Anthony meant throughout the whole incident?"

"Yeah I did, and he claimed not to remember anything about a woman."

Rosie snorts. "I bet he remembers me now."

"That's the thing though, I'm pretty good at telling when someone is lying to me and at the time I was talking to him, he wasn't."

"So you think it's been so long he doesn't even remember putting his own daughter in an asylum?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I don't know." She replies honestly. "But I promise we will get you out of this Rosie. I may not like Gold, but I do understand that he will do whatever it takes to free you."

"I know, and thank you for everything. It'll just be nice to wander around town again." She smiles. "And I have no intention of moving out of here."

"So you really are going to stay here with him?"

"I think, before everything happened I had every intention of living with Anthony. I don't plan on changing my mind simply because I've been locked up for gods know how long." She argues.

"Fair point, well you know I won't try to stop you." Emma shrugs. "I've got to get back to work, but thank you for sending Gold over to help with Mary Margret's case."

"Of course, you've helped me so much I just wish there was more I could do. Anthony knows she's innocent, I just hope you'll be able to find the evidence soon."

"You and me both, talk to you later Rosie." She waves and heads out the back door.

"Bye Emma, good luck." She calls back closing the door behind her. She picks up the wooden spoon off the floor and hurls it angrily against the wall to let out a bit of her anger, picks it back up and goes back to baking.

* * *

When Rumplestiltskin returns home he finds Belle waiting on the bottom of the steps for him. No words are exchanged, as he reaches into his bag and pulls out the file in order to hand to her. "I'll go and make us something to eat." She only nods and wanders into the living room, her lips already following the words written in the file.

Twenty minutes pass and he wanders back into the living room to see her sitting on the couch with a piece of paper in her hand and the others spread out across the table. He has a bad feeling which paper she was looking at and simply moves over to sit beside her. Belle immediately moves closer over to him and clutches his suit tightly. He takes the paper from her hand and she starts crying into his chest. He wraps his arms around her tightly and strokes her chestnut curls softly, not really knowing what else to do.

"There goes my will to try and be strong." She laughs weakly, tears still rolling down her face. "When Emma came over and told me I simply got angry and couldn't find any tears to shed, but now that I've actually read the report…what the hell was he thinking? How was agreeing to lock me up going to help anyone?"

"As a last attempt to keep you away from me?" He offers weakly. She starts crying harder. "Belle, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"He's cut off by her lips suddenly on his. When she pulls away he scrunches up his face "You taste like salt again."

She laughs genuinely this time and wipes her tears. "I'm sorry; I just needed to get you to shut up for a minute. I know what you meant Rumple and I know you're probably right, but that's still no excuse for keeping me locked up. God, my own father agreed to lock me up." She shouts angrily, simply needing to get it out in the open.

He only holds her tighter. "I'm so sorry Belle."

"It's hardly your fault." She argues gruffly.

"Isn't it though?" He sighs deeply. "I created the curse and what does that ensure? That no one gets their happy endings, except for the person who enacts it."

"Yes, but that's Regina's own fault. Had she simply left me locked up under the hospital I wouldn't have lived out a fake life and fell in love with you all over again." She states. He opens his mouth, but she stops him again and places her hand lightly on his cheek. "Rumplestiltskin, we can go on about who's to blame all night. Isn't it better just to know that we are together now?"

"Of course it is Belle." He smiles weakly lifting his hand to hold hers. "I'm just worried about you, you've been through so much and I don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have." He rests his head on her shoulder.

"I won't have to soon, if what you're holding in your other hand is what I hope it is." She responds quickly snatching it from his hand and moving slightly, positioning herself to lay down with the back of her head on his chest.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking, but if it's a court date for you, then yes." He laughs wrapping his arms around her waist and opening the envelope with her.

"The mayor couldn't have been too happy with this was she?"

"Our savior is giving her the news tomorrow, but by this time next week you should be free to do as you wish and there won't be anything she can do about it."

"And we can be together?"

"I thought we already were, but yes, if that is what you wish."

She slaps him playfully. "You know what I mean."

"I'm playing with you Belle." The name rolls off his lips. "I still would like to know how you are able to remember your past life though."

"I really don't know." She sighs and settles down more comfortably as he tightens his grip around her waist. "I simply woke up one morning with both sets of memories intact. I couldn't tell you the exact date because there was no way for me to keep track. You have a theory though don't you?"

"…I think your memories became clear when Miss Swan entered our town and decided to stay." He tells her, his voice suddenly guarded. "But I don't know why you were freed the same time I was."

"I recognize that tone Rumple, you have a theory."

"I do, but-"He shakes his head. "No, it's nothing, sorry I brought it up."

She twines her fingers with his and leans her head back to rest on his shoulder. "What wrong Rumple, is it something you think shouldn't have happened?" He remains silent and she suddenly realizes what's probably keeping him from explaining. "It has something to do with my lost memories doesn't it?"

"…Yes, it does." He answers hesitantly. "Like I said I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"You know one of these days I'm going to remember." She states, turning and kissing his cheek.

"And I want you to remember Belle; I just don't want to say something that won't make sense to you because you can't remember what happened."

"I get it." She smiles. "I really do, I'll remember soon enough and then you can tell me your theory deal?"

"Deal." He agrees and they kiss softly.

"Something smells really good." Belle comments breaking away. "What are you making in there? Or better yet, should I go and check to make sure it's not burning?"

He sighs. "I burn one meal last week and you refuse to let me live it down. For the record it was your fault."

"You're the one who let me wander around the house freely. How was I supposed to know that the leather pants you used to wear as the dark one were in the back of the closet in our room?" She laughs getting up and taking his hand. "I didn't recognize them at first and just wanted to mess with you a little."

"By putting them on?" He asks incredulously. "I still don't understand how the hell you got into those old things."

"I don't understand how you did." She retorts playfully, as they entered the kitchen. The timer had just gone off on the oven. She takes a pair of oven mitts and takes a casserole out of the oven, as he grabs a few plates and takes a pitcher of iced tea out of the fridge.

"You really don't want to know."

"I kinda do, but at the same time I realize I kinda don't" She laughs and places the dish on the counter. "And come on, you're not going to sit there and tell me that I didn't look good in them."

"You looked better in them than I ever did." He states. "I'm simply saying that I didn't expect to put some dinner in the oven and turn around to see you wearing them and acting like you didn't know what they were."

"It was simply supposed to surprise you. I didn't mean for it to end with both of us laughing on the couch and forgetting about dinner."

"Still claiming it wasn't entirely my fault." He states, as she deposits a large amount of casserole on each of their plates that he holds out to her.

"It was your night to cook though."

"Alright, we're done with this discussion."

She's still laughing as she places the pan back in the oven to keep warm. "Fine, but my point of you burning dinner still stands." They walk back into the living room.

"I get it; you are never going to let me live it down." He sighs, as they sit back down on the couch and she starts cleaning up the mess of papers on the table so they had room.

"Nope." She grins.

He just shakes his head. "Alright what do you want to watch tonight?" He asks walking over to the television and tossing her one of the remotes.

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Again!?"

"It's your own fault for having the movie." She points out turning the TV on and switching the channel to the DVD player. "Is the disk still over there?"

"Yeah." He responds putting it in and knowing one way or another he was going to end up watching it anyways. "I didn't even realize I had all the movies I do until you found them upstairs."

"That's why you should never let me explore freely." She grins, as he moves over to sit back down next to her. "Or I will find things that you wouldn't want found otherwise."

"Is this another reference to my leather pants?" He growls playfully.

"Possibly, now shush it's starting." She rests against him, enjoying her meal and the company that it came with.

* * *

** - Still waiting patiently for this hiatus to be over with. - **

**Okay, so I loved this one and hope you enjoyed it as well. Really this one was a lot of fun to write and yes Gold would, of course, get pissed at Moe. Hell, even Belle got mad at him in this one. I hope to explain more of Belle's past later as the story progresses, again this is an AU so it's going to follow the show, but be a bit different. I have a few fun ideas to work with when it comes down to the Jefferson and August episodes that I can't wait to try out, so I hope you keep reading and I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter. xD**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

On his way to the Sheriff's station the next day Rumplestiltskin sees Regina walking determinedly in his direction. From the look on her face however, he sees that she wants to talk to him but is being wary. "Madam Mayor, what can I do for you?" He asks grinning.

"I should've known you had her, you scheming little imp." She growls civically, but her voice dripping with venom.

"Ah, so Miss Swan's informed you of Belle's court date then?" He asks. She glares at him, but he stops her before she can say anything else. "If I were you your majesty, I'd be careful with where you tread with me right now."

"If you've known since she escaped, why haven't you just gone and killed me?" She asks, honestly curious.

"I promised Belle I wouldn't." He answers simply. "Besides, it'll be more fun to watch you get angry and knowing there isn't anything you can do."

"What's it like living with a girl, who can't even remember her past life with you?"

"Not as torturous as you might think." He smirks. "She still remembers her time as Rosalina. You should have never released her when you enacted the curse, otherwise I just might be helping you with your Mary Margret problem instead of going against you."

"Just because you've signed on as her lawyer-"

"Means I know exactly how you are going to play this game and know how to strike back." He responds. "You know better than to try and go up against me. Also, regarding Belle I don't want you going anywhere near my house and I don't want you trying to harm her in anyway you can think of…please."

He can see that it pains her, but she finally nods seeing as her promise to him didn't leave her with much of a choice. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves Rumple, we'll just have to see how this all plays out in the end." She sneers and waves a goodbye, as she passes him.

"I suppose we will your majesty." He does a mock bow and continues on his way.

* * *

"Well played Regina, not bad." He sighs inwardly in the police station and seeing that Mary Margret was not in her cell. Emma was currently pacing around trying to come up with something to do; Henry had, for once, listened to Emma and went home.

"She's screwed, even if we do find the evidence to prove her innocence if she's not even here." Emma was murmuring half to herself. Rumplestiltskin wanders back into the hall and pulls out his phone to call Belle.

"_Hello? Rumple, is that you?" _He hears her familiar voice.

"_Stupid woman." _He snaps into the phone, his anger at Mary Margret seeping into his voice. "_Not you love, it seems Mary Margret has fallen for the queens tricks and has let herself out of her cell."_

"_You mean she's gone?"_

"_She ran away yes."_ He sighs sitting down on the bench outside of the office.

"_Do you have any leads as to where she might have gone?"_

"_None, and if she tries to leave town-"_

"_Bad things will happen, right." _She finishes for him. "_So what are you going to do? You know Emma is going to go and try to search for her."_

"_Of course she is, but where do we even start?"_

"_Wait, are you actually going to help look for her?" _

"_As odd as it sounds yes, I want to know how she got out of her cell and I already told Regina I would get her out of this. I can't go back on my word now can I?"_

She laughs. _"As if the Dark One ever goes back on his word. So what are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know yet, but I better come up with something before Miss Swan goes out and does something stupid." _He groans and keeps an eye on the door in case Emma comes storming out with a place already in mind to go and look.

"_She's not stupid and you know that."_

"_I didn't say she was. I'm simply pointing out that when it comes to her family they tend to do stupid things in order to find one another, even if Miss Swan doesn't know that Mary Margret is her mother."_

He hears her laugh again. _"I forgot about that, good point. In all seriousness though, when do you think she escaped?"_

"_My best guess would be a few hours ago, at most. She can't have gotten far through the forest if she was heading out of town."_

"_Why the forest?"_

"_She wouldn't have wanted to be caught. Everyone in town knows that she's been arrested if she was seen, they would've reported it."_

"_Right, so if she was going through the forest…you could always go talk to Jefferson."_

He nearly drops the phone. _"Belle, how do you know that name?" _He asks knowing he's never mentioned it because of the mad hatter's involvement the night she can't remember.

"_I…I don't know. I don't even know why I said that, it kind of just slipped out." _She stammers uncomfortably.

He knows she's probably feeling in panic right now, or thinking that she's talking nonsense, but he's thinking of how many ways Jefferson could try and use Mary Margaret to his advantage if he wanted to. That and she would have to go through his property if she wanted to get out of town through the forest. _"Belle, you are brilliant. If you were here I'd kiss you." _He praises her, not caring if he called out her real name louder then he should have.

"_Wait, what? What did I say?" _She asks confusion laced in her voice. _"Rumple? Who's Jefferson?"_

"_An acquaintance, who I think may have our friend." _He replies getting up off the bench. _"I'll tell you about him later Belle; right now just stay in the house and don't worry I think you're just remembering something."_

"…_Alright, I'll talk to you later Rumple. Please be careful."_

"_I will goodbye Belle." _He hangs up and is about to step back into the office, when Emma walks out. _'Just in time it seems.' _He thinks and before she can open her mouth he beats her to it. "I think I may have an idea as to where she is."

"How the hell can you possibly know-?"

"I know this town Miss Swan and I know its residents." He states firmly. "And trust me on this; you're going to need my help to get her to come back if my hunch is correct."

"…Fine, but I'm only taking you because you know where we're going." She states. "When we find her, you let me talk to her."

"She isn't who I'm referring to, but by all means if you think you can convince her to come back do that. I'm more worried about the resident who may have her." He argues.

"And who would that be?"

"An old acquaintance of mine and, to an extent, one of Regina's as well." He replies solemnly.

* * *

She doesn't say anything after that and they simply leave the building and head into the forest in her bug. Almost twenty-five minutes go by and they pull up in the driveway of what looks like an old mansion. "This is the place? It looks more like a palace." Emma asks getting out of the car. "This guy must have a huge family."

"No, he lives alone." He states walking up towards the house and knocking once "Miss Swan I would advise that when we are inside that you let me talk to him."

"As if I'm going to let you make a deal with him for my best friend." She snaps.

"That's not what I intended to do, this man can be a bit…unstable and one wrong move will have him after your throat." He warns. She simply stares at him, but finally nods. A few minutes pass and no one shows up at the door. Sighing he knocks on the door again. "Jefferson, it's me. I know you're in there, just open the damn door." He shouts.

"Gold, maybe we should-"Emma's cut off by the door creaking open slightly and the face of an unfamiliar man meets them with a grimace, his green eyes travelling to each of them in turn, but resting on Emma.

"Mr. Gold and, the Sheriff right?" The man greets, opening the door a bit wider. "What brings you out here?"

"I have plenty of reasons to be out here talking to you, but Miss Swan is looking for a little lost puppy, have you seen her?" Rumplestiltskin asks in a way that hints to Jefferson that he already knows where she is.

"I'm afraid I haven't, but if you want to come in I have something that could help in your search." He offers widening the door to let them in.

The three of them were in the living room drinking tea and looking over a huge map of the surrounding forest. Emma and Jefferson were talking, but Rumplestiltskin kept shifting his gaze to the door. He knew Mary Margret was in here somewhere, but he didn't know what Jefferson had planned, or why he would let them inside in the first place. Jefferson had to know that he had all his memories back, letting Emma in was one thing but to let him in? He takes a deep breath and can suddenly smell the faint aroma of almonds and something else. _'Damn it Jefferson, what did you put in this?' _He wonders turning around to see Emma already knocked out. Not able to form any words he feels himself fall to the floor and black out.

* * *

He wakes up, what he assumes is hours later, on his back laying on a bed. Groaning he sits up to turn on the lamp to shed some light in the darkened room and is surprised to see his cane leaning against the bedside table. Looking around the well furnished bedroom he spots a closed door that, hopefully, leads out. _'So he is worried I'm mad at him.' _He smirks sitting up and getting off of the bed. He grabs his cane and walks over to the door, unsurprised to find it locked. _'If he really thinks I can't pick a lock, he doesn't know me as well as I thought.' _He sighs inwardly taking out a paperclip from his pants pocket and straightening it. It only takes him a few minutes to pick the lock and he wanders out into a hallway and hears voices farther down the hall.

"You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution to their problems and everyone refuses to believe in magic." He hears Jefferson's voice.

'_Damn it Jefferson; I know you're desperate to get your daughter back, but this isn't the way to do it.' _He groans reaching the door where they were and looking in. He finds the two of them over by the window looking outside and to, what he assumes, is his daughter's current household. He looks briefly around the room and sees all the hats. _'Desperate man gone mad, but I suppose all parents do at some point when it comes to looking for their child.' _He leans against the back wall, the other two still unaware of his presence. "Her name is Grace is it not?" He calls out and is satisfied with the jump of alarm Jefferson gives him when he turns around.

"Gold!" Emma sounds just as surprised. "He told me he took you back into town."

"What? Thought I abandoned you?" He jokes and turns his attention to the man almost cowering beside her. "Really Jefferson did you have to give me a higher dose of whatever you put in our tea?"

"I swear I didn't know she was alive." He stammers. "And I was going to come talk to you, after I got Emma to make the hat work."

"You were going to run and we both know it." He snaps. "Jefferson, it's not going to work. There is no magic here, no matter how many hats Miss Swan makes you it's never going to allow you to go home."

"I-"

"Keeping Mary Margret in your house isn't going to help you either, since I assume she's here?" He asks. Both Jefferson and Emma nod. "Regina wanted her to escape and you and I both know why. You keeping her here isn't going to gain you any favors with our mayor."

"I just can't do this anymore; I need to get out of here. You have no idea how hard it is to see your child everyday and not be able to go up to her." He snaps.

"No I don't, but I know how hard it is to lose somebody and believing at times that you won't ever get them back." He retorts angrily, thinking of his son.

"You got her back though."

"I-"He looks up at the two staring at him and forgets that, of course they think he's talking about Belle. She's the only one who even knows he has a son. He sighs deeply. "Jefferson, the point is you know all you can do at this time is wait for this to be over. There's nothing anyone can do."

"Yet." He growls looking back over at Emma.

"Yet." He agrees and turns to Emma. "Why don't you go and untie our friend? I need to talk to Jefferson a bit longer." She gives him an incredulous look. "I'll be fine, after all my best weapons are words and Jefferson here isn't going to stop us all three of us from leaving, are you?"

She looks at the two of them a moment longer and after deciding Jefferson certainly wasn't going to stop her she nods. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

After she leaves the room Jefferson sits back down in his chair. "I really didn't know she was alive you know." He begins, his voice guarded. "After the two of you left here I heard the news that she had died. I didn't believe it until I realized that the two of you tried to leave town. I did warn you."

"You did." He nods. "I'm not faulting you for that, what I can't understand is you knew neither of us had our memories, why didn't you try and stop us?"

He laughs hotly. "I don't think you realize how determined the two of you were that night. Hell, I don't even think Regina could've stopped the two of you."

"No, I suppose you're right." He sighs and falls in the chair opposite from him.

"So are you two still-?"

"Technically yes, but she doesn't remember the night we came up here. She remembers her past life as Belle and most of her life as Rosalina, except for that one night and the next day, but even I barely remember that."

"You did end up in the hospital." He notes. "What do you mean she remembers her past life though, how?"

"I don't know. She suddenly ran into my shop one day trying to run away from Regina, saw me and called me by my real name. She was alive and somehow had all her memories."

"It's Regina's own fault for letting your beauty free when the curse was enacted in the first place."

"Well yes, but her majesty had, at first, planned for me to be married to Miss Blanchard. Seeing as I made the curse however, I was able to ensure that I wasn't close to anyone." He states with a sigh of relief. "That would've been hell to explain."

"I forgot it was you who created the curse that sent us all to this hellhole." Jefferson growls.

"Oh don't get mad at me. The curse got you out of Wonderland didn't it?"

He only glares at him, but seeing as how Rumplestiltskin made a good point he only sighs. "So what are you going to do with your beauty when she gains her memories from that night?"

"It's up to Belle to decide what she wants to do."

"And if she decides to stay?"

"Then I suppose we'll just have to continue as we were before, or rather start anew. Be ready for this thing to break Jefferson." He continues, averting the subject. "I'm sure you'll be able to reconnect to your daughter then." Emma and Mary Margret walk back into the room. "Thank you for helping us out, but we really must be going." He gets up and Jefferson pulls out the gun again and directs it straight at him this time.

"You are going to stay here and tell me what I can do." He yells. Mary Margret gasps and Emma instinctively moves her behind herself.

'_I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut when it involves his daughter.'_ He sighs inwardly. "Really? Jefferson you and I both know you would never actually use that old thing on me."

"And why the hell wouldn't I?"

"The same reason you wouldn't pull the trigger on Regina, even though she's taken everything you love most away from you." He states calmly. "You're a coward Jefferson, you're too afraid of what your daughter will think of you if you do."

Moments that feels like hours pass and Jefferson finally drops his arms. "Damn you." He murmurs dropping the gun and falling back into his chair.

"I'm sorry Jefferson."

He laughs hotly. "You've never once been sorry Gold, and you certainly aren't now."

"You'd be surprised." Rumplestiltskin mutters darkly. "Now, one more thing before we go, I'd like my phone back."

"Of course, can't go long without this can you Anthony?" He grins pulling a phone out of his pocket and tossing it to Rumplestiltskin. "Say hello to Belle for me."

"I'll be sure to tell her the Mad Hatter says hello." He retorts. "Farewell Jefferson, I'm sure I'll be talking to you again soon." He nods once and gestures for the two women to follow him out of the house.

* * *

"What the actual hell Gold?" Emma practically screams at him as they leave the house and find her car hidden under a tarp.

"I warned you when we first showed up that he was a bit unstable." He points out. "Though, I didn't expect him to drug us the minute we walked in."

'So you knew he was going to try something?"

"I also knew that he had Mary Margret in the house." He states and lowers his voice. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be over there convincing her to stay instead of snapping at me for getting our asses safely out of there?" He gestures over to where Mary Margret was standing and staring off into the town.

She gives him another glare, but still walks over to her friend. Sighing, he leans against the car and pulls out his phone to see seventeen missed calls from Belle. _'Damn, how long has it been?'_ He wonders and checks the time. _'7:24, knowing Regina she'll be at the police station at exactly 8:00. We need to get back to the station, and quickly.' _He turns to see Mary Margret tosses the car keys back to Emma. _'Seems she's made her choice.' _

"Let's get you back." Emma smiles warily at her and walks back over to him. "I still say I should go and arrest him for kidnapping us."

"How do you propose we explain that Miss Swan? Mary Margret escaped from her cell and was then captured by him, if that were to come up it would simply prove that she was trying to run. The only reason we were even up here was because we were looking for her."

"I'm sorry." Mary Margret states, as the three of them get into the car.

"Yes, how did you know that he had her? Better yet, why the hell were you talking to him as if the curse is real?" Emma asks pulling out of the driveway and heading back into town.

"I warned you he was unstable. I had to talk to him as if I believed him, though I didn't appreciate the whole gun being pointed at me thing." He growls. "My own fault though for mentioning his daughter."

"You mean that family's daughter." She states.

"I assure you Miss Swan that Paige is Jefferson's daughter."

"Was that another one of your deals?"

"Not mine Regina's, and I assure you that Jefferson did not give his daughter away willingly." He tells them. "It's also something not to be discussed again."

Emma wanted to ask him more, but the tone in his voice stopped her. "Fine, but how did he know your name? And why did he call Rosie, Belle?"

"I told you we were running away that night and we were deciding false names. She came up with Anthony for me and I came up with Belle." He states remembering the look on Jefferson's face when he had called her that. _'Even in my cursed state I still wanted to call her by her real name.'_

"You went to that maniac's place to hide for the night?"

"Tell me Miss Swan, you know most of our story by now, if you were Moe French and you found out that Rosalina was missing from her room where would you look for her first?"

"Wherever you are." She admits, seeing where this was going.

"And if you were to call the mayor and get her involved, where would you go?"

She sighs. "Somewhere isolated somewhere no one would expect you to go. How did you know Jefferson would help you hide though? He seemed pretty pissed at you when we walked back into the room."

"Ah, but when I walked in on the two of you the first time, did he seem mad?" He asks, as they finally pulled off the dirt road and onto pavement.

"No, he looked like a frightened child."

"He was more terrified of me being angry with him. He owes me a few favors and thought that he did something recently that pissed me off."

"And he didn't?"

"Like myself and the rest of this town, he assumed Rosalina was dead. I can't fault him for not knowing she's alive." He shrugs.

"Rosalina's alive!?" Mary Margret asks the shock in her voice evident.

"I told you I haven't had the time to tell her yet." Emma shrugs from the surprised look Gold gives her. She looks at Mary Margret through the rearview mirror. "Apparently Rosalina French has been in the hospital for gods know how long and recently escaped. She's living with Gold for now, until we can get her properly released."

"I…I'm glad she's alright." She smiles meekly. "I remember reading in the newspaper that it was a bad accident, I'm sorry."

"Yes well, I don't remember much of what happened." He responds, turning away from them and looking out the window to the town. "She's safe now and that's all that matters." Mary Margret turns to Emma questionably surprised at the protective tone in his voice. Emma only shrugs and shakes her head not understanding much when it came to those two.

They finally pull into the sheriff's station and quickly leave the car to get Mary Margret back into her cell. Emma barely leaves the room when Regina walks in and is stunned to see Mary Margret in her cell reading a newspaper. "I'm sorry but my client isn't having any visitors." Rumplestiltskin grins wickedly at her. She turns to leave, but he follows her out. "I warned you about playing this game with me. Giving her the key to leave her cell was clever, but it seems Miss Swan is more resourceful then you think."

"This isn't over Rumple." She growls.

"Oh I think it just about is. See you at the arraignment." He smirks and walks back into the holding room, where Emma had just walked back inside.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was exhausted as he made his way up the steps of his house later that night. He had managed to find time to call Belle around noon to let her know that they were all alright, but the lack of actual sleep was starting to take its toll. When he steps inside the house he is barreled into before he can even close the door. "Belle? What is it, what's wrong?"

"I was worried." She states angrily, looking up at him.

He takes in her appearance, hair tousled, still wearing her silk pajamas and bags under her puffy eyes proving that she had been crying. "Belle, I talked to you earlier-"

"Telling me that the three of you are back, after spending most of the night in the house of a madman, isn't telling me much." She argues. "And saying that the three of you came out _alright_ leaves me to believe something happened. I half expected you to come home hurt."

"I-"He sighs and closes the door behind him. She has a good point. He didn't exactly make it sound like they all came out of it unharmed and after she tried calling sixteen times the night before; of course she would be worried. He bows his head. "I'm sorry Belle; forgive your foolish h-"He catches himself, his conversation with Jefferson coming to mind. "…Boyfriend?"

She laughs heartily at the look on his face after calling himself that. "I forgive you, but I don't think boyfriend is the right term for what you are to me. Too, what do they call it in this world, high school."

He smirks. "What am I too you then?"

"I don't know…my lover?" He flinches. "Right, I didn't think that sounded right either. You're more to me then even that, my rock? My best friend?" She smiles in a way he knows he's going to hate the next thing to come out of her mouth. "My knight in shining leather pants?"

"You're really going to go there again?" He sighs and moves into the living room.

"Fine, how about all of the above?"

"I swear to the gods if you claim I'm that last one to anyone-"

"I won't." She laughs. "Besides, minus _that_ one, you are the other three."

"I thought Ruby was your best friend?" He counters.

She shakes her head and they both fall onto the couch. "I love Ruby, but I know her well because of a curse. I spent six months in your dark castle actually getting to know you. Don't you dare say I wasn't a friend to you back then?"

"You were the only person I could call a friend." He admits. She smiles at that and lays her head on his shoulder.

They sit like that for a few moments and Belle reaches to grasp his hand. "I do forgive you Rumple, but I still want to know who Jefferson is."

He rubs his thumb over her hand that was holding his. "Back in our land he was known as the Realm Hopper, but most people simply knew him as Jefferson, or the Mad Hatter. I honestly don't know what happened between him and her majesty, but he somehow ended up trapped in Wonderland. When the curse was enacted I suppose she wanted Jefferson around so she brought him here along with everyone else."

"I don't recall ever having met him in our world, so how is it I seem to know him h…here." She stifles a yawn.

He laughs. "Is my Belle tired?"

"It's your fault I didn't get any sleep last night." She retorts. "When you didn't come home I started to worry and every time I called you it went to voicemail, though someone did pick up once. I think it was Jefferson."

"What did he say?" He demands, knowing Jefferson could've told her anything.

"He simply asked if I was the beauty in your tale. I was too frightened to reply and I hung up." She shrugs. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I sat in bed staring out the window and back to my phone."

"How long did you sit in bed?"

"Until you called today. After you hung up I managed to get a few hours of sleep, but my imagination kept getting the better of me and I woke up."

"Belle." He sighs and hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to having somebody worrying about me, so when I hung up earlier I didn't realize just how much you needed to be assured that we were okay."

"It's alright. I get it." She smiles up at him. "Did you get to sleep at all last night?"

"If you count being knocked out for a few hours yes, but I don't know how long I was out."

"You were knocked out?"

"A simple drug to make me sleep love, nothing more." He assures her. "When I woke up I was just fine, though right now it feels as if I'm going to pass out at any time. Do you want to head up to bed?"

"I'd love to." She smiles again and they both get up and walk upstairs to their bedroom. Belle doesn't make it far before collapsing onto the, already messed up bed."You're going to have to forcibly move me if you want to get comfortable." She teases.

"I assure you love it won't be that tasking to simply roll you over and get comfortable all my own." He smirks collecting his nightwear to go and change.

"We'll see." She smirks, as he entered the bathroom.

When he walked out about ten minutes later he finds her laying diagonally across the bed, seemingly asleep. Grinning wickedly he moves over to sit near where her head was laying on his side of the bed. Setting his cane against the bedside table he turns back to distract her by stroking her hair with one hand while using the other to find her stomach, knowing how ticklish she is there.

She only lasts a few seconds and she bursts into laughter. "Rumple, come on that's not fair."

He continues, but she is still being the stubborn woman he knows and refusing to move. "Belle you're not doing yourself any favors by keeping this up." He laughs and continues tickling her stomach.

'No, but…I like…proving how stubborn…I…can…be." She states between laughs. He finally stops and gets the idea to roll over on top of her. She rolls over slightly to be able to make eye contact with him. "If you really thing this'll stop me from moving." Just to prove her point she reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm not trying to move you sweetheart." He grins wickedly and that had the desired effect, as he watches a flush of embarrassment appear on her face.

She still stubbornly holds her ground. "You can sleep like this if you'd like, but I can't see it being very comfortable for very long." She avoids looking at his face, fearing she was still blushing.

"Oh I wasn't planning to, but I'm making sure to keep you as close as I can." He murmurs rolling over again with her still clinging to him, much to the protest of his leg. He ignores the pain and ends up on one corner of the bed with his legs intertwined with hers, her arms still wrapped around his neck, and his now around her waist.

She starts to laugh. "Must we play this game every night?"

"You started it." He points out, as she finally moves and allows him more room.

"Fine I started it tonight, but you know you start it just as often as I do." She states moving to turn off the lamp.

He shrugs. "It's a fun way to end the night." He pulls the covers over them and she crawls over to throw her arm over his stomach and rest her head on his chest.

"It is isn't it?" She agrees.

"Yes it is." He kisses the top of her head and rests his arm on her shoulder. "Goodnight Belle."

"Goodnight Rumple."

* * *

**Okay, so I had way too much fun with this chapter. I always thought an interaction between Jefferson and Rumple in Storybrooke would be interesting, so I wanted to try that out and thought this turned out great. I also loved the interaction between Belle and Rumple this chapter because frankly, Belle would be worried sick and Rumple wouldn't exactly be reassuring. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be up same day next week, and yes that's a promise. xD**

**Ps. I hope you all are closer, or already have figured out Belle's missing memory.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Belle wakes up groggily to the sun shining in her face and still curled up in Rumple's arms. _'How long have we been asleep?' _ She wonders and lifts her head slightly in order to take a look at the clock on the other side of him. _'12:13 wow, we must've both just been exhausted.' _She makes a small effort to get up, but stops and smiles warmly after seeing how comfortable he looks. In fact, she doesn't think she's ever seen him this peaceful. One of them always ends up waking up before the other and goes to start breakfast. She moves to touch his face gently and quickly pulls back, as he sighs.

"Is there something you find interesting on my face sweetheart?" He opens his eyes slowly.

"I was merely admitting how peaceful you looked after that mess with Jefferson a few days ago." She smiles and rests her head back on his chest.

"Has it already been that long?"

"It would seem so."

"Well here's to another day of figuring out how to prove Mary Margret's innocence." He laughs and strokes her hair. "Is that the sun? What time is it?"

"Almost 12:30." She replies lazily, really not wanting to get up and hoping he didn't have to leave right away.

"Well damn, I'm surprised our savior hasn't called to ask me where the hell I am."

"Did you have to meet her earlier for something?" She asks tentatively lifting her head to look at him.

"No, but I know she'll want me to go over later so we can discuss more of what we can do to help Mary Margret." He sighs moving slightly in order for her to curl up next to him. "It dawns on me that I leave you alone far too often."

"You did the same thing back in the dark castle, but I guess we weren't too close back then."

"I'm sorry. You don't like being alone and after what Regina did to you I can understand why."

"I-"She's about to protest, but she can see that he is trying to let her be honest and tell him what she wants. "I…I don't like being alone, but at least here I have the freedom to read and do what I want."

"Yes and you've finished every book I have in my library." He points out. "You've even read all those god awful law books and all my records and contracts in my office."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know what they were and by the time I realized what I was reading…I had finished all of them." She smiles sheepishly.

"It's alright nothing of mine is to be kept a secret from you." He kisses the top of her head. "Besides, after this weekend your trial begins and you'll be able to walk around town a free woman."

"Rumple…I'm used to being alone. People have called me odd my whole life. Being alone with only you in your castle and being alone in that cell under the hospital it didn't bother me as much as you would think." She states. "When I said I didn't like being alone; I meant I didn't like being alone here…without you." She sees the confused expression on his face. "…And now I sound like one of those clingy girlfriends in some of those movies we've watched don't I?"

"You could never sound like them Belle." He assures her. "You are just a woman who hadn't seen her…boyfriend in a really long time and now he keeps disappearing for most of the day."

"Or one who disappears all day and worries her all day and night." She argues and finds herself regretting bringing it up. "You really had me worried that night. I don't want another apology." She stops him. "I just really don't want you doing that to me again."

He laughs. "Belle, you know who I am I'll be fine. If anything you're acting like a new wife."

"I-"She starts to get angry, but his second statement stops her. "Wait, I'm acting like what?"

"You're acting like…oh, is that really what I said? I apologize Belle; I didn't mean to make it sound like that." He tries telling her. She stares at him for a few seconds and they both end up laughing. "I really didn't mean it like that."

"It's sort of true though isn't it?" She points out. "Since I escaped the hospital I've been acting like your wife."

"You have not."

"I have too and you know it, though I'm not saying it's such a bad thing."

"Belle," he growls.

She grins and rolls over on top of him, kissing him suggestively on the lips. He's about to state a witty comeback when they're interrupted by the phone going off in the corner of the room. She sighs and jumps off the bed. "I'll get it."

"You sure you want to do that? What if it's someone who doesn't know you're alive?" He asks sitting up and still trying to cool down after that unexpected action from her.

"Oh please. My court day is in a few days and everyone in town is probably going to show up to see me." She points out and shrugs. "It's not like the session is private."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Everyone assumed it was Mary Margret's so they put it in the paper."

"It's not your fault, you may control a lot, but the newspaper is all Regina's." She laughs and picks up the still ringing phone. _"Hello?"_

"_Oh hey Rosie." _Emma's voice sounds from the other side. _"Is Gold there?"_

"_I think so, hang on." _She replies putting her hand over the bottom and turning around to find him already behind her. "It's Emma; she wants to talk to you." Handing him the phone she moves over to the dresser to find something to wear for the day.

He's still on the phone when she gets out of the bathroom, so she gestures to him that she's heading downstairs. He nods and she leaves the room. Almost twenty minutes go by and she has a few sandwiches on the table when he walks into the kitchen. "Is everything alright?" She asks, as she pulls out the potato salad she made the other day out of the fridge and sets it on the table.

"The DA is planning on seeing Mary Margret today." He tells her sitting down and taking a sandwich.

"The guy who put my case through?"

"That's the one, if I can get Mary Margret to talk to him and show him that she's an innocent elementary school teacher, she may have a chance at getting cleared."

"And if she can't?" She asks sitting down next to him and taking a bite of the bit he offers her.

"Then it'll come down to finding Kathryn." He answers solemnly

"And you don't think you can do that?" She asks, surprised at the negativity in his voice. "The feared Dark One Rumplestiltskin doesn't know where to look for someone?"

He sighs. "Well when you put it like that."

"It's Regina; you taught her everything she knows." She points out. "Where do you think she's keeping her?"

"Somewhere close, somewhere she can keep an eye on her, so that if someone does come close to finding her that she can lead them astray." He answers.

"And somewhere she knows you won't think to look."

"Especially somewhere I wouldn't think to look."

"Well what about that guy that you're always complaining about?" She asks. "You know that one you say is so deeply in love with her that he won't ever go anywhere?"

"Sydney?" He offers biting into another sandwich.

"Yes him. Do you think he's keeping her somewhere?"

"Well I know for certain he's involved somehow, but I'm not sure he could be keeping her somewhere without anyone finding out." He sighs and blinks at a sudden notion. "Then again he's sort of a loner. I suppose there are times that he can disappear and no one would even notice."

"Is there any place in town that you don't own? Or maybe an abandoned house somewhere deep in the forest? You don't think that man Jefferson is keeping her do you?" She asks her mind filling with questions.

"If Jefferson had her he wouldn't of had snatched Mary Margret." He points out. "As to abandoned houses no there isn't anything like that around here. The only places in the forest are my cabin and Jefferson's house."

"What about places you don't own?" She inquires and playfully steals a bit of food off his plate. "Surely Regina made it so you don't own this entire area?"

"Yes, she made sure that there are certain places that she owns, her property being one of them and the places around-"He stops and with the look on his face Belle figures he must have an idea.

"Well-?"

"There are a few places by the dock, but there's also an old, not exactly guesthouse, but a small house just on the edge of Regina's property. What makes it even more possible is that Sydney lives directly across the street from it."

"See, you found her." She beams.

"Not exactly love, there are a few more possibilities and I don't want to go in there and find that I'm wrong."

She shrugs. "As long as you narrow the places down and search each place you'll eventually find her."

"Yes, but I don't exactly have time to search each place myself, not with your court date being on Monday." He looks at her pleading face and sighs. "But I suppose I could hire people and have them take a look at those places."

"Thank you."

He only nods and takes another bite of potato salad. "Are you nervous about Monday Belle? As I said most of the town is going to be there to see you, including your father and possibly Gaston, or in this world Jeremy."

"I know. Yes, I'm terrified, but you and Emma will be right there with me right?"

"Emma will be up in the front yes and I'll be right there beside you." He promises.

"Are you allowed to be?" She asks curiously starting to pick up the plates and clean up.

"Probably not and I'm sure Regina will throw a fit, seeing as I've been your caretaker since you escaped and the Judge is scared of me it shouldn't be too much of an argument." He shrugs and gets up in order to help her.

"Who is the Judge?"

"Here his name is Robert Tanner, though in our world he was known as King Midas."

"The judge is Kathryn Nolan's father?" She realizes. He nods and they walk back into the kitchen. A thought occurs to her and she starts giggling.

"Is there something you find funny sweetheart?"

She nods, still giggling. "Yeah, I find it sort of funny that Regina gave you the last name Gold when you simply spin straw into gold and she gave him the last name Tanner when all he had to do was touch something and it turned into gold."

He grins at that. "I suppose she thought the name fit me better."

"She wasn't exactly creative when giving us our names was she?"

"Oh I don't know Rosalina was an interesting choice." He notes putting the bowl back in the fridge, as she washes the dishes. "Though I wouldn't have picked Dr. Whale as a name for Frankenstein."

"Doctor Frankenstein is here!? I thought he was just a story." She asks almost dropping one of the plates. "Why on earth did Regina want him here with us?"

"Who knows, and I'm sure you've already found that we are all stories here Belle."

"Yes, it's so weird to read about yourself in another land." She notes. "Though in one of this world's version I'm the daughter of an inventor, he gets lost and ends up at a beast's palace and I trade spots with him in order to free him. A lot of things happen; I fall in love with the beast, kiss him and break his spell. Sound a bit familiar?" She feels his arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"A beast isn't the worst name I've been called love, and I never had any intention of taking your father." He smirks kissing her neck.

"Why did you want me back then?" She asks tilting her head to give him more access.

"You were the only one who looked at me with curiosity rather than fear. The minute I saw you I knew you would be able to handle living with me at my castle." He murmurs. She leans back against him. "Though, I didn't expect to fall in love with you in the first few months."

"Nor I you." She responds turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And in case I haven't been perfectly clear, I love you Rumplestiltskin."

"I love you too Belle." He smiles and closes the gap between them moving his lips against hers softly and slowly, learning the shape, feel, and taste of her lips beneath his. He opened his mouth and traced his tongue along her top, then bottom lip. With a moan, Belle opens for him, welcoming him inside as a feeling of electricity shoots through her. He caresses her tongue in long, sweeping strokes as hers rises to dance with his. He brings a hand up to cradle her jaw and tips her head for better access as he explored every recess of her mouth in deliberate, languid strokes that makes Belle burn for more. Her hands come up to tangle in his hair, tugging gently as she urges him on. He draws her closer as he releases a groan that rumbles deep in his chest. Their mouths separate and come back together again and again. Finally, out of desperate need for oxygen, their movements slow enough to take gulping breaths into their burning lungs, punctuated with slow, sweet kisses until they gradually draw to a stop. They rest, forehead-to-forehead, both their chests heaving with rapid breaths.

"This is getting ridiculous." She laughs, breaking the tranquil silence. "I kiss you this morning we get interrupted by a phone call. Now you go and kiss me like _that_, when we both know you have to get ready to go."

"I suppose it is, but when I get home you do have me for the rest of the weekend."

"Yes, it's almost a shame you won't do anything." She smiles jokingly and wraps her arms around his neck again. "But at the same time it's very considerate of you."

"I have my reasons Belle."

"And they all involve me." She responds smugly.

"What makes you think that?"

"You told me that once when we were dating, before Regina and my father had me locked away. Though, before it was because you insisted that it was you not wanting me to regret it. "

He vaguely recalls that memory. "Ah, so I did."

She laughs. "If you are only telling me that you remember, when you actually don't-"

"First of all you know I don't lie. Second, I remember saying that about a week before your father found out about us because we were arguing about it in my shop." He states.

"You and your damn perfect memory." She growls, but reaches up to kiss him softly anyways. "Is there anything you don't remember?"

"Yes, the first few days in the hospital after we tried to leave town." He replies. "They just told me that you were proclaimed dead and I just-"He shakes his head.

"Well they lied and I'm here now." She states and leans in to hug him tightly.

"You are." He agrees and kisses the top of her head, holding her close. "And I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again."

"I'm trusting your word on that one." They manage to stand like that for a few moments until they hear his cell phone going off. "You have to go." She states, not as a question but a fact.

"I'm sorry."

She pulls away shaking her head. "You have to do what you can for Mary Margret and Emma. Good luck, stay out of trouble?"

"No promises there sweetheart." He laughs kissing her again, grabbing his coat, and walking over to the door. "Try not to break anything?"

She gives him a mock salute. "No promises."

He's still laughing as the door closes behind him. She waves him out and her smile falls as she looks around the empty kitchen. _'Dishes are done, laundry won't need to be done for another few days, and the house is almost spotless. It's such a nice day I think I'll make some iced tea and settle down out back with a book.' _With that in mind she heads back upstairs and into their room. A small box on the nightstand catches her eye and she figures he must've just forgot to put it away before he left. She goes over to pick it up and almost drops it, falling onto the bed in the process. She trembles as she looks at the familiar object in the box and to the same object currently on her finger. _'That's not possible, how did he-?'_

* * *

"Belle, are you alright? I called you earlier, but you weren't picking up your phone." Rumplestiltskin calls out walking back into his house hours later, after a disastrous day at the Sheriff's office. "Mary Margret made a fool of herself and now I think even the DA believes that she's done it." He walks upstairs to find her sitting on their bed and looking out the window like she was in a trance. "Belle-?"

"I don't understand. How do you have this?" She asks not moving from her spot.

Confused he walks over to stand in front of her and sees her holding the box with his ring inside. Cursing inwardly that he had forgotten to put it back earlier, he sits beside her and gently takes it out of her hands. "You gave it to me."

"Why? Why on earth would I give you my grandmother's ring?"

"I thought it was your mother's?"

"Well yes, but it belonged to my grandmother first." She explains. "Now why would I give it to you? And why do I have the same ring?"

"I promise you Belle that the one you're wearing is the real one." He takes out the uniquely vine-shaped ring and holds it up to her. "This one is a copy."

"Then why did you say I gave it to you!?"

"Because you tried to give it to me, but I refused. You kept insisting and I finally made a promise to you to have one made to look just like it." He sighs, expecting another argument. He is surprised when all he gets is her head resting on his shoulder gently.

"I don't understand." She murmurs.

"I'm sorry." He lays his head on hers.

"What the hell happened that night I can't remember? It's like every time I try to talk to you about something important it has something to do with what I can't remember."

"Do you want me to tell you?" He finally asks realizing how hard it must be for her.

Of course she wants him to tell her and it's on the tip of her tongue, but she glances down to the two rings and realizes that there had to have been some real meaning behind them. He can tell her what happened, but there's no way he can tell her what it was she was feeling that night. Was she nervous, thrilled, happy, upset, excited, scared, or all of the above and more? She clutches the ring on her hand and makes her decision. "No, I want to remember on my own. It's clearly a night that's important to both of us and I don't want to you to go through having to tell me, when I was there."

He laughs. "It's funny; you wouldn't have even hesitated to say yes the first time this was brought up."

"Yeah well, something stopped me." She murmurs running her thumb around the rim of the box. "So, you came up here talking about Mary Margret? How did it go?"

He groans. "Well I'm pretty sure the DA thinks she killed her now."

"That bad?" He gives her a look. "Okay so it went that bad." She confirms. "So her last chance is if Kathryn suddenly shows up, proving that she wasn't murdered. Are you going to hire some people to look for her?"

"I've already made a few phone calls." He replies. "Two people are going too thoroughly search the three or four places I suggested, on Monday, while the rest of the town is focused on your appearance in court." He feels her tense beside him. "Belle-?"

"I'll be fine." She states firmly. "I just don't know how many people are actually going to want to see me, so I'm a bit nervous. Besides, I was the odd of town right? Always with her head in a book. No one really cared that I died right?"

"Belle, you were loved by all. Everyone in town went to your funeral. You should hear the rumors going on through town. Everyone will want to be in the courtroom on Monday to see you." He warns.

She clutches his arm tightly. "You're trying to scare me aren't you?"

"I'm trying to warn you about what's going to happen." He sighs. "My suggestion, ignore all of them and focus on the people in the front. That's what I'm going to be doing."

"You're good at acting like you don't care though. Me, I'm going to look like a nervous wreck and Regina will try and use that to her advantage." She argues.

'You're not going to look like a nervous wreck, just be yourself Belle. Like I said everyone knew you and if you act like the friendly, sweet, book loving girl, who was brave enough to work in my shop for nineteen months then I'm sure it won't take the jury long to clear you as sane."

She blinks, surprised at the amount of faith that he has in her. "You really think I can convince them that I haven't changed?"

"You haven't." He states. "You just need to show them."

Tears begin forming at the corners of her eyes but she doesn't care and throws her arms around his neck. He didn't quite expect that kind of reaction from her and ends up on his back, with his legs off the bed, and Belle laying halfway on top of him. "Thank you." She smiles down to him. "Thank you for being the one I can trust to help me through this." Light tears roll down her face.

"Belle, I'll be damned if I let them put you into that hellhole again." He smiles weakly and reaches up to wipe them from her face. "You're the strongest, most intelligent, bravest girl I've ever met. The mere fact you're holding two sets of memories proves that much, but you're also the sweetest, kindest, and most beautiful. I'm a lucky man to have you Belle and I will fight to keep you here with me."

Blushing furiously she hides her face in his shirt. "You might as well add my flaws as well so I don't forget what you really think of me." She murmurs.

He sighs and leans his head back against the mattress looking up at the darkening ceiling. "You never let me even try and be nice to you do you? You immediately think that I have something else to say afterwards."

"Oh come on, there has to be one negative quality you find about me?" She asks. "No one is perfect."

"You are."

"Come on, one thing." She almost begs. "You know I won't get mad at you."

"Alright, let me think." They sit in silence for almost a full minute.

"Rumple-"

"You know the saying curiosity killed the cat?" He suddenly asks.

She blinks. "Of course, but I don't see how that's-"

"You're the reason that phrase came to be. Honestly, I've never met a woman more prone to getting herself in trouble." He cuts her off. "I'm pretty sure you are a cat with nine lives and are on, or near, your last life."

She stares at him blankly and begins laughing hysterically. "That's what you can come up with?" She rolls onto her back and lies in the center of the bed. "You find my curiosity annoying?"

"I never said annoying." He argues rolling more comfortably onto his back in order to lie next to her. "You asked me to tell you a negative quality and I find that too much curiosity is exactly that."

She's still laughing. "Gods I love you, who knew the dark one could be so nice."

"Never refer to the dark one as being nice." He growls, but she recognizes the playful tone in his voice.

"Or what?"

He easily rolls over on top of her, his leg be damned. "You really don't want to know." In a low voice that sends chills down her back.

"I can handle whatever it is you throw at me." She grins wickedly.

"I find that highly unlikely."

"Oh really? Well, even like this the dark one is still one of the nicest people I've ever met."

'Really Belle, how far are you willing to go before-"He's cut off by the phone going off.

"Again!?" Belle almost laughs wriggling herself free from his grasp and getting off the bed. "You know I thought people in this town didn't like you."

"I've never had my phone go off this many times a day before you showed up." He jokes.

"Well it's like you said, everyone in this town loves me." She mocks and reaches the phone. _"Hello?"_

"_Hey Rosie, its Emma. Honestly, does Gold ever answer his own damn phone?" _

"_Well he tries, but I get to it first." _She laughs turning around to see him getting off the bed and looking at her. Sticking her tongue out at him like a child she asks, _"Do you need to talk to him?"_

"_It's alright; I'd rather talk to you anyways."_

"_I'm really sorry about what happened today, but I'm sure the two of you will come up with something." _She tries reassuring her, as Rumplestiltskin comes up to stand just behind her.

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence, but at this point she needs a miracle to get out of this."_

"_Mary Margret will get out of this." _

"_Yes well, I just wanted to call and remind you to be at the courthouse at 10:00, Monday morning." _She hears her grunt and can imagine Emma falling onto her bed in her empty apartment.

Knowing how lonely it is to be alone and not knowing what else to do Belle smiles and hopes that her voice matches her determination. _"I promise I'll be there if you promise to find some way to cheer up this weekend. You will find some way to get her out of this Emma." _

"_You realize you don't have much of a choice but to show up on Monday right?" _She hears her laugh. _"Regardless though I promise, I'll see you Monday Rosie." _

"_Bye Emma, talk to you soon." _Emma hangs up first and she follows soon after.

"Is everything alright?" She hears his voice.

"I think Emma's at her breaking point, but we will find Kathryn right?"

"I will do my best to find her Belle; did she call just to talk to you?"

"Not really, she wanted to remind me of my court date on Monday at 10:00." She repeats and leans back into his chest.

He wraps his arms around her waist. "I'll be sure to have you at the courthouse on time, and with any luck we'll know where Kathryn Nolan is later the same day."

"I really hope so, all of this needs to be over." She smiles weakly.

"I agree, but on another note, is there something in particular you want to watch tonight?" He asks kissing the top of her head and letting her go.

"Did you pick something up for dinner?"

"I did, Granny makes a decent pasta dish."

"Has anyone been brave enough to ask you about me or anything regarding my court date?" She asks honestly curious.

"Not particularly, but no one knows I'm even involved in this. No one knows where you are Belle. The only thing anyone is sure of is that you are still alive and are appearing in court on Monday."

"Where on earth do they think I am?" She takes his hand and they walk out of the room and head downstairs.

"Most of the rumors are suggesting that you are staying with the Sheriff, seeing as her roommate is currently…well the whole town knows that story."

"Isn't there some law saying that the sheriff can't keep an escaped patient in her house?"

"Of course there is." He states dismissively.

"So how is that even a rumor?" She asks incredulously, as they enter the kitchen.

"Our sheriff is keeping a surprisingly tight lip about your whereabouts." He replies. "Most of the town thinks that, because of that, you are hiding at her place."

"But isn't it suspicious that the Mayor hasn't done anything?" She wonders taking out two glasses and filling them with some tea from the fridge.

"Regina hasn't done anything because she knows that you are staying with me and she knows better than to openly go up against me." He states passing her a plate of food.

"Basically everyone just thinks that Emma doesn't give a damn and is hiding me from Regina?" She almost laughs, as they make their way into the living room.

"Pretty much." He shrugs and they sit down together on the couch. "Now what did you want to torture me with tonight?"

"Actually it's up to you to choose tonight. Your choices are the Godfather, or any of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy."

"You won't hate me for whichever I choose?" He questions raising an eyebrow to the way she was smiling at him. She only nods and takes a bite of her dinner. "…I'm going to choose The Godfather."

"Alright, it should be somewhere in the pile over there." She murmurs setting her plate down and getting up to search the stack of DVD's over on the side of the TV.

"Really, when did I suddenly start collecting all of these movies?" He wonders out loud, as she finally finds the case and sets it into the DVD player.

"When we were dating years ago, you probably stopped after…well _that _happened." She comments walking back over and curling up next to him, as he picks up the remote for it to play.

"Yes, I think I got rid of most things that reminded me of you." He muses.

"Except, apparently, my ring design." She notes taking another bite of her dinner, as the movie began playing.

"I promised you I would finish it and I wasn't going to go back on that."

"See, you really are nice." She jokes. He groans and shoves her playfully. "Even if it is only to me; I'm glad you have someone to help get your mind off of you son." She lays her head on his shoulder. "We will find him Rumple and we'll be together."

"Together." He agrees. They finish their dinner and curl up comfortably to enjoy their movie. Belle wishing the night would never end and Rumplestiltskin being more relaxed then he had been in a awhile. Forever grateful that Belle's stubbornness led her to find him again.

* * *

**Alright, so the amount of fluff in this one was was ridiculous. I promise the story is moving along, I just love these two and want them to be happy. I finally start working next week, and between that and classes i'm going to be busy so the updates may take a little longer. I promise i'm working on it though and at least have the rest of the story planned out, I just have to get it on paper. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. xD**

** On another note I truly think Sunday's episode is going to kill me emotionally and i'm terrified and excited at the same time. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

It was finally Monday morning and Rumplestiltskin knew that, at this time, the two people he hired to look for Kathryn Nolan were at the first location. At the same time he's sitting in his car behind the courthouse with Belle, who is shaking nervously in the passenger's seat. "Are you ready?" He asks her gently.

"No." She answers honestly. "But I know what I have to do and what did we need from your cabin that was so important, I figured you would've collected it before you got home on Friday?" She looks up at him referring to earlier this morning when he had them leave early in order for him to collect some document.

"I would've, but someone wasn't answering the phone at the house so I got worried and forgot." He points out, being rewarded with a slightly guilty pout on her part. "And you don't have to worry about the file Belle, let's just say it will help the judge to allow me to represent you in this case."

"You're not threatening him are you?" She asks sternly and really not putting it past him to do something like that. "…Or bribing him?"

"What? No, and if I was bribing him I wouldn't have needed to go up to my cabin to grab a file."

"R…right." She murmurs looking back down at her hands.

He sighs and places his hands on top of hers. "Belle everything will be alright okay? Look at me." She takes her eyes off her lap and meets his eyes. "I promise."

She manages a weak smile and clutches his hands tightly. "And Rumplestiltskin never goes back on a promise."

"I've only ever broken one." He states solemnly. "And I don't ever plan on breaking another, especially not one with you." She lays her head on his chest and they both watch the back door open and Emma stepping out. "Are you ready?"

Belle takes a deep breath and kisses him once on the cheek. "Yes." She smiles warmly and they step out of the car to meet her. "I'm ready when you are."

"Glad to hear you say that Rosie." Emma smiles weakly and she turns to Rumplestiltskin almost apologetically. "I think almost the whole town's in there. Her father's in there too Gold, you know not to talk to him or go anywhere near him."

"I know the rules Miss Swan thank you." He replies curtly, as Belle tenses beside him.

"I…is Jeremy in there too?" She asks tentatively.

"I'm afraid I don't know what Jeremy even looks like so I couldn't tell you Rosie, sorry." She smiles apologetically.

"No, you wouldn't…it's alright." She shakes her head determinedly. "I'll deal with whatever happens in that courthouse. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow."

"That's one hell of a motivational quote." Emma laughs and to the surprise of both of them unhooks a pair of handcuffs from her belt. "And I'm sorry, but I can't have you walking into the courthouse like a free woman. You know you're marked as unfit for society."

Rumplestiltskin moves to stand between the two of them. "Sheriff I really don't think this is-"

"Anthony, its fine." Belle states moving back around him and allowing Emma to cuff her. "She's right I'm not supposed to even be out of the hospital. To everyone in that building I'm insane." He looks as if he wants to protest. "Really, it's fine."

He makes a growling noise in the back of his throat, but finally drops the issue and turns back to Emma. "Is she going through the front or is there some door in the back to bring her in?"

Still surprised by the lack of reaction from him, after cuffing Rosie, Emma almost didn't catch his question. "I…there's a door through the back, just follow me." She leads them across the lawn and to another door. "I'll go in first with Rosie and you can follow behind us, since most people don't even know of your involvement."

"Which surprises me, considering there's no comment about me not being inside, and this case deals with the girl I was dating before Regina had her locked up." He retorts, as they enter the building.

"Most of them aren't sure if you even know about it."

"Really. I may not be well liked, but there are rumors in this town that even I hear about."

"You're in a good mood this morning." She scoffs.

"He's been like this all morning." Belle puts in. "I don't think he likes the fact that no one except Regina even suspects he has anything to do with me considering what happened in the past."

'Regina knows that you are staying with Gold?" She asks surprised.

"Yes, I made the point very clear when she came up to me to ask about the summons." Rumplestiltskin explains.

"So that's why she hasn't been pounding on my door and searching the house for you." She muses, as they reach the door into the main room. They can hear a lot of murmuring from the other side. Emma looks at her watch. "10:00 exactly, are you ready?"

"Let's do this."Belle smiles determinedly an Emma opens the door to lead them inside.

The room went silent as Emma entered with Belle in tow. Everyone was trying to get a glance at the woman they had thought to be dead for years. The murmurs start when people catch a glance of who was following the two of them inside. He ignores them and follows Emma and Belle up to the front where Emma gestures for her to sit down and takes her place up by the judge. To most people's surprise instead of sitting down with everyone else Gold went right up and sat beside Rosie.

"Mr. Gold, I can't say I was expecting to see you here today."

"Really? That's a surprise Mr. Tanner, seeing as though Rosalina has been staying with me since she escaped from her prison under the hospital." He retorts calmly.

"She-?" He turns to Emma. "I thought you said-"

"I simply told you I knew where she was, I never said with whom." Emma states.

"Really, where else in this town did you think she would run too after escaping?" Gold adds with humor in his voice. Belle's lips fold up slightly in a tiny smile.

He blinks, confusion written all over his face. "Right, well…you're here to defend her then?"

"I am."

Regina stands up from her place as he expected her to. "Surely you're not going to allow this? He probably planned her escape from the beginning. Not to mention he put her in there in the first place."

He sighs, as the courthouse collectively gasps and starts whispering again. "I'm afraid she has a good point Mr. Gold." The judge turns to him.

"Let me guess she gave you a file with my signature on it?" He asks pointedly. "I'm sure if you do some research you will find that whatever it is she gave you is a fake." He holds up the folder they had gotten earlier from his cabin. "If you look through this you will find proof that the mayor and Rosalina's father are the ones who stuck her in there." He walks up to the judge, who is about to grab the file, but Gold holds it back. "You will also find evidence that I am perfectly capable of defending Rosalina. However, I don't wish for that particular information to be voiced out loud."

"Trying to threaten me Mr. Gold?" He asks dismissively, but the fear in his eyes was plain to see.

"Not at all your honor, but I guarantee you that you won't know how to even voice what you are about to read." He grins and finally gives him the file.

"And if I tell everyone here what you show me?"

"I'm just going to say this now, if you insist on doing that, but it's your choice. Rosalina doesn't remember the night in question. All she recalls is leaving her father's home and coming into my shop."

Okay, so we add memory loss to her file." He sighs and opens the file. "And, it's as you said Mr. Gold, according to this the mayor and Moe French signed for her to be locked away." Everyone watches as he turns to the second document and his jaw drops. "You…this can't-?"

"I assure you both documents are true." Gold states smugly.

Mr. Tanner simply stares at him and turns to face Belle. "Miss…French, are you familiar with a man named Jefferson?"

Belle's surprised for a moment at being addressed directly, but recovers quickly. "Only in name your honor. I know I met him the night I left my father's home, but I don't remember anything other than that."

He only nods and turns to Emma. "Sheriff, I think its best you take this." He hands her the document with the signatures.

"Yes your honor." She accepts it, "And the other one?" Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about what secret Gold showed him.

"I uh, think it's best if I give this back to Mr. Gold." He swallows hard. "I'm also going to allow him to represent Rosalina…French in this case."

"Thank you your honor." Mr. Gold grins and takes the file back from him.

"You can't be serious." Regina protests.

"Frankly Madam Mayor I don't know what to think right now." He states. "You hand me a file telling me one thing and Mr. Gold comes in and hands me another file telling me something completely different. I was hoping we could finish this thing today, but I need both documents to be looked at for authenticity to determine which one is real."

Belle sighs inwardly at that, but Rumplestiltskin warned her that the trial may have to be moved to another day. He walks back over to her calmly and gives her a reassuring nod of his head. She smiles faintly at him in return. "Yes, but to allow him too-"Regina continues.

"Depending on which document is true, he's given me proof that he has every right to defend her." Mr. Tanner interrupts. "This trial will end earlier than expected today, but there are some questions I wish to ask Miss French." Belle looks up to him expectantly. "In order to escape did you hit the nurse with a tray and run out of the room?"

"Yes your honor." She answers and decides to be a bit more honest. "I had made the decision the night before that I would get out of that cell that day, and that was the only time I would get my chance without getting caught trying to escape."

"Why was it so important to you that you got out?"

"…I needed a question answered and I knew Mr. Gold would be able to give it to me."

"Yes, but why that particular day, you were in there a long time." He points out. "What made you want to get out of that cell and go find him?"

She smiles up at him sadly. "Because the night before I finally remembered his name, so I finally had something to go on. I was also afraid that if I went to sleep I would forget again. Look, I don't know why I was put in there in the first place and when you're in that kind of situation a name is sometimes all you need to have the motivation to do something, reckless as it may be."

"I suppose so yes, but I thought Gold said you only don't remember the night before the accident?"

"Still." She corrects him. "I still don't remember the memories of that night, but about two weeks before I escaped I was remembering things slowly. That particular set of memories simply hasn't returned yet."

"You're basically telling us that after the accident you were placed in there with absolutely no set of memories?" He asks incredulously. "No doctor ever came to talk to you? To try and help you remember?"

"I only knew two things in there sir. My name, and every day, twice a day, I was brought something to eat." She tells him calmly. "The rest of the day I sat in the corner of my bed and stared outside my window."

"If I may your honor?" Gold asks standing up. Mr. Tanner only nods, trying to convince himself not to simply release this woman now. "Thank you. I have another file here with the list of the drugs Rosalina was given during her time under the hospital." He steps up and hands it to him.

"When on earth was she given drugs?" He asks taking the file and skimming through it.

"I assume she was given these drugs through her food without realizing it. If you look through the list you can see that most of the drugs she was given were memory suppressers."

"Yes, yes I can see that." He sighs and places the file on the edge of his desk. "I'm going to have to look over the most recent pieces of evidence with the sheriff and am going to have this session return same time on Wednesday. Is there anything else you'd like to say Rosalina, before I end this?"

"I…just one thing your honor," She gulps and stands up determinedly. "I've been locked up for a long time and…I want to apologize to everyone for suddenly showing up again. I don't want to hear that it wasn't my fault because clearly I did something to cause them to put me in there. I don't know what I did, but I don't understand what good it did for them. I had and have my own life, so stop trying to control it. I don't want to be angry and I don't want revenge; I simply want to understand why I was put there in the first place."

"Well put Miss French, now we will continue this on Wednesday." He bangs his gavel and Emma wanders over to walk Belle out back to the car.

* * *

"Well that ended a lot quicker than I thought it would." Emma sighs while leaning against the car outside, as the two of them wait for Gold.

"We already knew that it would be a quick one today though, considering the two files." Belle points out, _'Though I hope those people that Rumple hired had enough time to search for Kathryn.'_

"Speaking of files, what was so surprising about the second one that Gold showed Judge Tanner?"

"I have absolutely no idea." She answers honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

"You really don't?" She asked surprised.

"Not a clue, all I know is we left early to go up to his cabin in order to get it."

"And you aren't curious about the content?"

"Of course I'm curious and I asked him, but there are some things that he feels are best left unsaid."

"I thought he tells you everything."

"He tells me everything I want to hear that isn't about _that _night." She responds. "I really want to remember on my own without him telling me anything."

She simply nods in understanding. "I get it, you remembered everything else on your own, and so you want to prove to yourself that the memory is still there. Hard to believe it was something that made even Judge Tanner look at the two of you in shock though."

"No kidding." Belle laughs. "Do you think if Regina pushes it hard enough he'll tell her?"

"Not a chance, after the look Gold gave him when he handed the file back, he wouldn't tell another soul."

She sighs. "I must've missed that, I asked him not to threaten him."

"It wasn't so much a threatening look, as it was a questioning one. I don't even think Judge Tanner wants to remember what he read." Emma shrugs. Belle is about to respond, when she sees Rumplestiltskin walking out of the building towards them. "It's about time."

"My apologies Miss Swan." He does a mock bow, earning a hard glare from her and a smile from Belle. "The mayor was trying to convince Mr. Tanner that Rosalina shouldn't be living with me."

She laughs. "I see. How'd that work out for her?"

"Not well." He smirks and turns to Belle. "Are you ready to go?"

She nods and holds out her still handcuffed wrists out to Emma. "I think Anthony can get me home without me causing a scene."

"Right, of course." Emma pulls out the keys and unlocks her.

"Thanks." She rubs her wrists and walks around the car to the passenger's side. "Talk to you later Emma?" She waves before getting in.

"Bye Rosie, see you Wednesday." Emma smiles warmly at her, before facing Gold. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I imagine you will."

She waves her hands up in defeat and starts wandering off. "Just try and behave until then huh Gold?" She calls back at him.

"No promises Sheriff." He smirks and steps into the car.

"Why do you insist on being a pain to everyone in town?" Belle asks shaking her head.

"I'm not a nice guy Belle. I don't plan on ever getting along with the people in this town, even when the curse does finally break." He states and then laughs as they pull out of the parking lot. "Besides, I think me suddenly being nice will surprise people more than sticking to what I know."

"I…fair point." She agrees. "So what really happened inside after Emma and I left?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rumple I know you, whatever you showed the judge earlier would've convinced him to let me stay with you and all you had to have said to Regina was please to make her drop the subject." She points out. "So why did it take you almost a half an hour to come back out of the courthouse?"

"I never can hide anything from you can I?" She only smiles at him. "Alright, I was heading out of the building when Jeremy, or Gaston, came up to talk to me."

"What did he want?" She almost growls.

"To ask why the hell you were staying with me after what I did."

"Because I know damn well that we _both _made the decision to try and leave town at the time." She snaps. "I may not remember all the details, but I do know that much, my father send him over?"

"I assume so yes."

"What did you say?"

"Simply that you came to me and that you've always had the choice to leave, unlike when you were living with your father." He states. "I also told him to take this back to your father. 'When Rosalina is free, whatever choices she makes, are to be her own.'"

She smiles warmly at him. "Clearly I don't say this enough, but I love you Rumplestiltskin. Thank you."

"You really don't have to thank me for that." He notes. "Anytime I can make your father angry, without breaking my agreement to stay away from him is worth it."

"You're horrible." She laughs and looks back out the window. "Do you think those people you hired had enough time to look? The town was only empty for maybe an hour."

"I'm sure they're still looking, I simply told them to stay out of sight." He answers pulling into his driveway. "They know what they're doing Belle, I promise they'll find her."

"I hope so, for Mary Margret's sake." She follows him out of the car and up the steps into the house. "They're taking her away tomorrow aren't they?"

"Yes they are, but with any luck Kathryn Nolan will suddenly appear back in town around the same time." He smirks unlocking the door and opening it to let them inside.

"Well then, I guess all we can do is hope for the best." She smiles warmly and walks, out of habit, into the kitchen. He stops at the door and stares at her in puzzlement. "What?" She finally asks defensively.

He shakes his head. "You just walked out of your session in court, which you have to return to on Wednesday, and yet the only thing you're worried about is someone else's trial that may or may not happen."

She shrugs dismissively. "There's a huge difference between our two cases though. I have no doubts about getting out of mine and Mary Margret is trapped in a cell, with no idea of what's going on, and is about to be convicted of a murder that didn't even happen."

"You're that confident about your case huh?" He laughs, placing his bag on the table and shrugging his jacket off to hang over a chair.

"I…damn it, now you have me worried." She protests. "How do you think I did? I didn't sound like someone who was insane right?"

"Belle, you did a great job." He laughs. "You sounded like a confused, yet innocent and sweet woman. That apology bit you told them was brilliant."

"So you think I'm in the clear?"

"There isn't a doubt in my mind." He convinces her. "Once they find that the document I gave Mr. Tanner is the real one, and Dr. Hopper gives his statement, you should be home free."

She finds she can't help herself and flings into his arms, causing him to drop his cane and use the table to support himself. "Thank you so much, for everything." She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles warmly, before leaning up to meet his lips in a kiss. "I love you Rumplestiltskin, truly."

"Careful there love, you've said that twice today." He jokes, as she pulls away and rests her head on his shoulder.

"And within an hour of each other too, I better be careful or people will start to suspect I'm under a curse from the dark one." She adds.

"Well now, we don't want that. Tell me, is there something I can give you to cure that?"

She ponders that for a moment and looks back up to him warmly. "I'm not sure anything can break this curse, except possibly the most powerful thing in the world."

"And what's that love?" He grins and leans down towards her; his lips close enough for her to feel his breath on hers.

"I always thought it was true love's kiss." She grins.

"Am I your true love Belle?"

"Why don't you find that out for yourself?" She asks and closes the gap between them. His arms were around her before he could help himself. His arms cup her cheeks and leans her head farther back for better access, as she parted her lips to allow him entry. She pulls him closer to her and deepens the kiss, until finally the need for air became too great. She blinks her eyes open slowly and sees him grinning at her. "You really are my one true love Rumplestiltskin." She smiles warmly up at him and practically jumps away. "Now, what do you want for lunch?"

He only starts laughing and leans up against the table for support. "You truly are a treasure Belle and it's one of the many reasons I love you too." He leans down to pick up his cane. "You go from being sweet and loving, to talking about food."

"I can't help it." She protests going over and opening the fridge. "I'm hungry."

"If you had eaten something this morning like I suggested you wouldn't be."

"Oh don't give me that, you know I was too nervous to eat. If anything it would've came back up while we were sitting there." She points out taking some ingredients out of the fridge. "French toast alright with you?"

"You're going to make French toast? You know it's almost noon." He asks surprised.

"I don't feel like sandwiches." She argues weakly, almost pouting.

"You know lunch isn't only sandwich-you know what, never mind, make what you want Belle." He waves his arms dismissively, knowing she'd make what she wants anyways, and sits down in a chair. "So, I'm going to stay home the rest of the day, is there something you want to do?"

She stops at that. "You're really going to stay home?"

"Unless you don't want me too." He jokes.

"Of course I want you to stay." She protests. "I just expected you to go right to your shop after we got back." He opens his mouth, but she beats him to it. "You can't sit there and tell me you weren't thinking of doing just that."

"I was planning to go for a few hours." He admits. "But something happened in here that made me reconsider." She returns to mixing the batter in order to hide her blushing face. She is about to answer him when the phone starts to ring. "I'll get it." He assures her, before she even has the chance to turn around. "Gold." He answers a minute later.

She hears him murmuring too low for her to make out and when it gets quiet for a few moments she turns around to see that he had slipped out of the room. '_How the hell did he disappear without me hearing him?' _She wonders and is about to turn back around when her eye catches the envelope, with the document that scared the judge enough to let him represent her in court, lying on the table. As strong willed as she sounded to Emma earlier about not needing to see the document, her curiosity wanted to get the better of her, she wanted to see what was in it. Setting her things down for a moment she takes a step forward and almost reaches out when Rumplestiltskin's 'curiosity killed the cat' jibe comes to mind. Wanting to prove him wrong she picks up her bowl and firmly turns back around.

He finally walks back into the kitchen, just as she's putting the first pieces on a plate. "Kathryn Nolan's been found." He announces.

She nearly drops the plate. "They found her? Where?"

"You know, I never did ask that." He blinks. She only laughs. "Anyways, they're going to keep an eye on her and leave her behind Granny's around eleven tomorrow."

"They're just going to leave her behind Granny's like some rag doll?" She asks angrily. "Why don't you just take her to the Sheriff's station tomorrow to prove that she's alive?"

"That's not how I work Belle and you know that."

"You really can't just admit that you're a nice guy?"

"Belle, if I wanted the town to think of me as a nice guy then I should've started the minute the curse was enacted. Seeing how the curse may be broken in a few months I think it's a bit late for that." He retorts sliding a piece onto his plate and sitting down again.

"Kathryn will be alright?"

"She will be fine. I promise those men will keep an eye on her and make sure she's alright before Emma finds her tomorrow."

"How do you know Emma will find her?" She inquires sitting down next to him and taking a piece for herself.

"Oh she won't." He responds pouring the two of them some tea. "Most likely one of the Lucas woman will find her, but eventually Emma will be called to come and get her."

"And you don't want her being found traced back to you at all." She sighs, drowning her lunch in syrup.

"No, and I've made careful sure that it won't be traced back to me, after all how am I supposed to explain knowing she was alive, simply on a whim?" He takes the syrup from her and raises his eyebrows questionably.

"Shut up I like syrup." She protests. "You knew that already." He only shrugs and takes another piece. "Anyways, you could always say that you knew Regina wouldn't have had her killed."

"That would be admitting I knew Regina had everything to do with it."

"She did have everything to do with it."

"Belle."

"…Alright I'm sorry. I know you work from the shadows." She smiles warmly at him. "I'm glad they found her, in decent condition I hope?" She bites into another piece.

He thinks about it for a minute. "She's a bit like you were when you ran into my shop."

"So basically, drugged up and a little wary about her surroundings?"

"Pretty much, but you at least had an idea of what was going on."

"True." She notes and starts laughing. "I'm so glad they found her and that messy business will be cleared by tomorrow."

"And you will be free by Wednesday." He brings up.

"What happens after that, we just sit back and wait for the curse to be broken?" She wonders out loud. "Actually, once this mess is all dealt with, can I come and work with you again?"

"You know I won't mind." He waves his hand dismissively

"You will if I screw something up."

"I don't think you could piss me off that much."

"Is that a challenge from the great Dark One?"

"Moving on." He insists, knowing that if she truly wanted to make him mad, she would find some way to do it, and it probably wouldn't end up well. "What did you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?

"Well, I was planning on curling up in the living room with the book you grabbed this morning." She admits. "But if you wanted to do something else that's fine too."

"You know I would never deter you away from a book." He insists. "Look, I have some files to look over in my office. Why don't I bring them out into the living room and we can sit in there together?"

She smiles warmly at that. "Sounds like a great idea."

They finish their lunch in comfortable silence and clean up, before grabbing their things and wandering into the living room. The only sounds that could be heard for the rest of the afternoon were the occasional turning of a page from the book Belle was reading or the fervent writing from Gold's pen as he worked from the table near the window. "Do you remember that time in the Dark Castle when you thought it would be funny to make everything in the castle alive?" She asks suddenly closing her book gently.

He finally looks up from his work. "Yes, I remember that week rather well." He laughs. "As I recall you wanted to keep everything in the castle that way."

"Of course I did, unlike you; they wanted to make sure that my time in the castle was enjoyable."

"I got you because of a deal love." He reminds her gently. "The time you spent at the castle wasn't supposed to be enjoyable."

She laughs at that, "Even then it didn't last long. Within a few months you stopped behaving like a person scared of a new pet and started warming up to me."

He couldn't argue with that and stands up in order to sit down next to her. "What brought this on?" He asks, as she slides over and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I don't really know. One minute I'm engrossed in my book, and the next my mind wanders to our first few months in the castle." She lifts her head for a moment in order to look at him. "What do you think our land looks like now?"

He sighs and puts an arm around her shoulder to bring her closer. "I honestly don't know Belle, but I'm sure it's not good. The Dark Curse covered the whole land."

"If you had the chance to go back, if you had Baelfire of course, would you?"

"I don't know how to answer that question either Belle." He sighs, kissing the top of her head. "On one hand you know the reason I would want to go back."

"You don't need it." She states firmly. "Won't you please reconsider bringing it to this land?"

"As I told you before Belle; I need it to find my son and I need it in order to find a way back." He insists. "Of course, that's considering if people even want to go back."

"You and I both know those aren't the only reasons." She argues.

"I don't know how to live without it."

"You have lived without it, for twenty-eight years."

"Belle I didn't even know who I was, until Emma came into town."

She realizes that trying to get him to change his mind again would be pointless. "So, do you know how you're going to bring it back, when the curse does break?" She asks timidly.

"I know how to bring it back, but I have yet to find where to bring it back from." He replies. "I know it's somewhere in the forest, but I haven't quite found it."

"You know what you're looking for then?"

"Yes." They sit in silence for a few moments and wanting to steer their conversation in another direction he picks up her book. "Have you already finished this?"

"Yes and I loved it, though I have a weird feeling I've read it before." She admits and takes it from his hand.

"You have, it was simply left in the cabin."

She only shrugs. "Well then it was even better the second time. Thank you for grabbing it."

"Of course, did you want to go upstairs and grab another one?" He asks.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie. I'm pretty comfortable like this." She laughs and brings her legs up onto the couch.

"You do realize you are going to have to get up in order to pick a movie?" He points out.

"Of course I realize that." She smiles and leans up to kiss his cheek, before standing up and stretching a bit. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to curl up on the couch with you."

He waves a hand dismissively and makes himself more comfortable on the couch, "Well go on then."

"What haven't we seen yet?" She asks moving over to the selection of movies he had.

"It would be easier to ask what we haven't seen dearie." He smirks. "I'm pretty sure we've gone through that whole shelf at least twice."

"Yes, I'm going to have to remember when I'm free to go and pick up a few more to watch." She muses, skimming through some of the titles.

"Oh lovely, so you can bring home more movies with actors you can goggle at." She hears him sigh.

"You know you're the only one I love you stubborn crocodile." She teases; using the nickname he told her Hook calls him. "And just for that comment I pick this one." She plucks one off the shelf and tosses the case to him, after getting the disk out and setting up the player.

"Beauty and the Beast," He groans. "Belle, you realize what this story is right?"

"How can I not? You only remind me every time I put it in." She laughs and moves back over to sit with him. "Look, I know you're not going to turn into some prince, I know that you're not suddenly going to get along with everyone, and I know that you plan to bring magic back." She argues presses play on the remote. "But you should realize by now that that isn't going to stop me from sticking by your side. I love you, so good luck getting rid of me." She lays her head on his shoulder again and brings her feet up. "And for the record I still don't sing."

He laughs at that, as the Belle on the screen starts singing. "Well if you did love I have yet to hear it, so I can't be the judge of that." Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he lays his head on top of hers and holds her tight. "And I would never try to get rid of you." He remembers what he did to her after she kissed him back in the Dark Castle and murmurs, "Never again."

* * *

"I thought you said you could fix this!" Emma snaps at Gold the next morning in the police station, after watching Mary Margaret get escorted out of the room.

"Relax Ms. Swan; there is still time for me to work a little magic." He smirks, knowing that within the next hour Kathryn would be found in the parking lot behind Granny's.

She glares at him and starts pacing around the room. In anger she walks into her office, picks up the flower vase that Sydney had brought her earlier that week, and throws it against the wall. "What the hell-?" Something catches her eye.

"Ah, it seems the mayor was a few steps ahead of us." Gold notes, as she turns around to show him what looks like an electronic bug. "I believe I did once try to warn you about Sidney Glass Ms. Swan." She glares at him and tosses the broken bug into the trash before storming out of the room. He almost has to laugh at her annoyance with him and follows her out of the building.

"Just because you are the man basically running this town doesn't mean you can fix everyone's problems no matter the cases Gold." She growls at him.

He assumes she's talking about Mary Margret again and states. "I think that's exactly what gives me the power to fix people's problems Ms. Swan, but of course at a certain price."

She gives him a hard glare. "Rosie may trust you, but I still don't and I still don't understand what it is you're getting for helping Mary Margret out."

"Yet you trust me enough to help you prove your friend is innocent." He points out. "In the end that may be all you need."

"I trust Rosie." She states.

"Who, in turn, trusts me."

She opens her mouth as if to say something, but thinks better of it and steps into her car. "I'm going to Granny's."

'_Even better, one princess is going to find the other.' _He notes, waving once at her as she drives off.

* * *

Emma parks across the street and makes her way over to Granny's, still angry and not really paying attention, she nearly runs into August, who had just walked out. "Whoa, careful there Emma." He catches her.

"August I'm sorry for doubting you." She shakes her head and backs up slightly, in order to look him in the face. "I keep putting my trust in the wrong people. I found a bug in the flowerpot Sidney brought in and I realize that's how Regina found out. At this point I'm not sure I can even slightly trust Gold. I mean, I know Rosie trusts him, but she's also known him a lot longer. Hell, she's probably the only person who really knows him and-"

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Emma, slow down, it's alright." He laughs. "I'm just glad I have your trust again. Now, who's Rosie?" People were talking about her all day yesterday."

"You never asked?" She asks in surprise. "I thought you would've known everything about this town by now."

"I was a bit busy yesterday, trying to help you with the shovel and all that." He points out.

"I…fair point." She smirks. "Rosie is Gold's girlfriend, who had been thought of as being dead for several years. As it turns out Regina and Rosie's father locked her up in the insane asylum under the hospital. A while ago she got out and yesterday morning was the first day of her trial. Needless to say, everyone was shocked when she showed up."

"Gold's…Gold's girlfriend?" He blinks. "Chestnut hair, blue eyes, lover of books, stubborn as a mule, and the kindest woman you've ever met?"

"Yeah, how-? Do you know her?"

"No." He answers far too quickly and she can see something like relief, surprise, and fear flicker across his face, but only for a moment.

"August , I don't even need to use my power to tell that you are lying to me." She argues, crossing her arms. "Do you know her?"

"…At one time yes, but she wouldn't remember me." He shrugs. "And there's no way you would believe me even if I did tell you."

"Try me."

"Emma, it's not that simple and it's not just you, no one would believe me if I told them that she's-" He's cut off as they hear a bloodcurdling scream. "The hell-?" He murmurs, but Emma is already running towards the sound.

They both head behind the diner and find Ruby, who is shaking and murmuring, "She's over there, down the alley." August stays to make sure that she's alright as Emma makes her way to where Ruby was pointing.

She walks back into the parking lot and sees something stumbling around in rags. Approaching it cautiously Emma walks over to where it had just fallen again. "Hey, are you alright? Who are you?" Reaching out a hand Emma slowly pulls back the rag, and sees the woman everyone thinks is dead. "Kathryn-?" She manages to choke out in surprise.

* * *

Belle was humming happily in the kitchen while making dinner that evening, after Rumple had come home and told her the good news. Mary Margret's name was cleared and with any luck by tomorrow morning the judge would see that she isn't insane and she would be free herself. She puts the chicken she's making in the oven and just finishes washing her hands when the phone rings. After turning the kettle on she moves over to answer it. _"Hello?"_

"_Hey Rosie, its Emma."_

"_Good evening Emma, do you need to talk to Anthony?"_ She asks, loving to use his cursed name whenever possible, if only to tease him.

"_Gods no, this is actually a lot easier."_

"_What's up? Mary Margret's okay right?"_

"_Oh yeah, she's home. Just resting right now and happy to be back in her own bed and house."_

"_And Kathryn?" _She asks sitting down in one of the chairs by the table in order to keep an eye potatoes boiling in a pot on the stove.

"_At the hospital. She's rather weak and Dr. Whale informs me she was drugged, much like you were, it appears."_

"_Yes well, Regina does like to make sure her prisoners don't remember anything." _She murmurs, not realizing she said it out loud.

"_What!" _She hears Emma exclaim rather loudly into the phone and can imagine Mary Margret jumping up from wherever she had been. _"You knew that Kathryn was alive?"_

"_Of course we knew." _She states calmly. _"But we didn't have any proof. The heart was identified as Kathryn's, the jewelry box was Mary Margret's, and all signs were pointing to Kathryn being dead. The only thing we could've done was find her in order to prove her innocent."_

"_It was the two of you. You two found her and set her behind Granny's in order for someone to find her."_

"_Well we didn't find her personally, but I suppose the point still stands yes." _She rubs the back of her head nervously. _"I uh…I asked him to hire some people to look for her and make sure that she was found."_

"_Did you ask him to put her behind Granny's as well?" _She asks, but there was no malice in her voice.

"_No, Anthony just didn't want to be known as the one who knew she was alive and the one who found her. We figured Granny's was the best spot to leave her because someone would've seen her more quickly than anywhere else."_

"_Well it's nice to know Gold listens to somebody, even if it isn't all the time." _She hears her sigh and fall back into a chair.

"_Please, please don't mention anything I just told you to him or anyone else. The last thing he wants is to be known as is an almost caring guy, who actually listens to someone."_

"_I promise, but you've got to admit, it would be funny."_

"_Of course it would be, for awhile, but you don't live with him."_

"_Ah, yes I guess that would be a bit harder to deal with." _She laughs. _"I won't tell anyone Rosie don't worry." _

"_Thanks, was there anything else you needed?" _

"_Actually I just wanted to grudgingly say thank you to Gold, but seeing as you picked up I'm going to ask if you can tell him that from me."_

"_Including the grudgingly part of that thank you?" _She teases.

"_It's a thank you from me, whether I ask you to say that or not he'll know that I only did it because Mary Margret asked, or rather told me I should thank him."_

"_No arguments from me Emma, and since I know he won't really care, you're welcome Emma and tell that to Mary Margret as well."_

"_Will do, see you tomorrow?"_

"_Last day of my trial? I would hope I remember to go." _She laughs and hears the kettle going off behind her.

"_Bye Rosie, and thanks again."_

"_Talk to you tomorrow Emma." _She hangs up the phone and gets up to turn the stove and the kettle off. "I know you're there you know." She hears the familiar sound of his cane enter the kitchen.

"How long ago did you notice?" He asks coming up to stand behind her.

"You may be sneaky when you want to be, but really the stairs give you away." She laughs, as he wraps his arms around her from behind. "How much did you hear?"

"Only that you let it slip that we knew Kathryn was alive throughout the whole trial." He growls.

"I won't apologize for that." She states firmly. "Now Emma knows you're not a complete asshole all the time and she may be willing to help you out rather than with just that favor she owes you."

"I've told you before Belle that I'm not a nice guy, just because you try and show it doesn't-"

"Emma never met you back in our land." She points out. "Just because when people regain their memories they'll know you as the Dark One, Emma will only know you as Mr. Gold."

"No, she'll know me as the person who created the curse and set Regina on the path to enact it."

She shrugs. "Well we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now let her think that you're a jerk on the outside."

"You realize of course, that you're the only one I'll allow any further then the surface." He smirks.

She turns around and shoves an oven mitt into his chest, before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I know, but that doesn't mean everyone has to hate you." She smiles up at him, as she maneuvers out of his grasp. "Now come help me with dinner."

He gives her a mock bow, "As the lady wishes."

Laughing she whacks him softly in the chest and walks over to the cupboards in order to get plates, leaving him with the stove and oven, as they prepare for another evening.

* * *

**Gods i'm sorry to all of you who are still reading this little fic. I should have had it up weeks ago along with my other fic, but kept needing to do something else. Seriously if you're still reading this thank you and i'm sorry about the wait. Again, I refuse to give up on this and I think I finally have the rest of this planned out. (I kept changing my mind on what I wanted) Anyways, the next chapter won't be up quickly, seeing as i'm still busy, but thank you all for reading this and hope to see you next time. xD **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

They had been at it for two hours, Regina and Gold; neither was willing to give up. Belle had been up in the box twice now and was asked to explain both times her experience under the hospital. She knew that a part of this was because Regina knows that Gold is aware of whom he really is and that they had far more to argue about then just her being locked up, twice in this instance. Belle looks around the courtroom nervously and sees some familiar and friendly faces, and then some not so friendly. She catches Jeremy's eyes and quickly turns back to face the front.

"Rosie?" She jumps slightly at being addressed, but looks up to the judge bravely.

"Yes Sir?"

He's been trying to get her to stop addressing him like that, but has given up. "How much can you actually recall from the night before you were trapped under the hospital?"

"As I've told everyone in here I was talking to my father at home and trying to make my point across to him. He then informed me that we were leaving the next day and that I was to be married to Jeremy." She sees the judge glare at someone behind her, most likely her father, and encourages her to continue. "There isn't really much else sir, I ran away from the house, entered Ant-"She earns a glare from Rumple. "…Mr. Gold's shop and told him what had happened. I remember going up to see Jefferson that same night, but other than that…everything's still a blank page."

"Right, well you said you remember waking up in a room."

"I still don't know how much time passed between the accident and waking up in that room though." She points out. "For all I know sir; I started realizing what was happening to me weeks after the accident."

"So you remember the accident?"

She sighs. "No, but I have heard from four different people that it was a car crash, so if that's not the accident you're talking about I'm not sure where this is going." She earns a smirk from Rumple and can hear muffled laughter from the people behind her; even the judge gives her a small smile.

"Right then Miss French, would you care to explain why you were running away from your father that night?"

"First of all I was and still am a legal adult; I wasn't running away. Besides, my father was the one to lock me in my room like a child because I didn't agree with him." She snaps, her father had been up to the stand earlier and had told everyone how he had told her they were leaving town and weren't coming back. However, he never mentioned the fact she was forced in her room and told that she was to marry Jeremy.

"I don't understand, I thought you ran off after he told you that the two of you were leaving?"

"Of course he would tell you that." She replies icily. "What happened was that I got home and he and Jeremy were sitting in the living room waiting for me. Apparently they had found out about myself and Mr. Gold and my father and I started to argue. Which, of course I expected to happen when he found out, but I didn't think he would go so far as to tell me that we were leaving town and that I was to marry Jeremy. To make matters worse I was told that we would never come back here. So yes, I was scared and left the house to find Mr. Gold and tell him."

There was more silence around the room and quiet murmuring echoed around the room soon after. "I was considered an adult back then and I should've been allowed to make my own decisions." She continues boldly. "I wasn't going to be told what to do back then and I certainly am not going to be controlled now."

She catches Rumple's eyes and he gives her an assuring nod and turns back to the judge, who was looking at her, as if for the first time and finally sighs. "While I agree that you were wrongly put in there-"He glares at Regina and her father. "I'm afraid there is really no way to clear you of this unless consulted by a professional and since you have had no one come and talk to you-"

"Actually we have." Gold interrupts. "And with your permission your honor, I'd like to call Dr. Archie Hopper up to the stand."

Belle actually hears Regina groan behind her and turns to see Dr. Hopper stand up. "I'll allow it." She hears the judge and catches Archie's eye as he passes, giving her a warm smile on his way up.

"Dr. Hopper, since Rosalina's escape, is it true you've seen and have been talking to her for over the past month?" Gold asks, after Archie had sat down and Emma had him take the oath.

"Yes." He states, none of his usual nervousness in his voice. He was proud to stand up for her and Belle was grateful to him for it.

"Now I understand there are things you are not allowed to discuss, due to confidentiality agreements. However, I wish for you to tell this courtroom what you think of Isabelle, as a person who has been locked away in a basement for nearly ten years."

"When I first met Rosalina, she was understandably nervous and a bit wary, but after assuring her I wasn't there to take her away again she finally started opening up." He begins. "Within a few hours I could see that she was as sane as any of us and I couldn't figure out why she was thought of as such. By my next visit I got her to open up a bit more about her past and as much as she could tell me about the night in question." He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that she's perfectly fine however, but in my opinion no one here is, Rosalina has been having nightmares since escaping and some very…disturbing ones, but I don't see that as being a hindrance from leading a normal life. In my professional opinion there is no need to have Rosalina locked up again."

Belle meets his eyes again and gives him a grateful smile. "Thank you Dr. Hopper." Mr. Gold nods and Archie gets up and walks back to his seat. "Now, your Honor, I would think you have heard everything I have to offer."

"Right, let's have a fifteen minute recess and when we come back I'll have my decision." He bangs down his gavel and everyone gets up for a stretch.

Emma walks over to her with a smile on her face and leads her and Gold out a side door, into another hallway. "I always thought a jury was supposed to decide the fate of someone." Belle timidly points out, as the three of them sit down on one of the benches against the wall.

"If this were a normal case then yes a jury would decide the verdict." Gold explains. "But in this particular trial the Jury was far to biased, so we needed Mr. Tanner, who was a neutral third party."

"I don't think he's so much a neutral party now." Emma laughs. "Seriously, the way you two managed to communicate without even speaking a word to one another in there was both scary and impressive. I think Judge Tanner noticed it as well."

"What do you mean?" Belle asks tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"It was like you two gave one another a look and you both knew exactly what to say at the right time, and how to say it." She tries explaining. "Judge Tanner seemed to have noticed that too and just let you two run the trial, it was very interesting to watch."

"I'm still not sure I understand what you mean by that, but I'll take your word for it." She laughs, laying her head down on Gold's shoulder and playing with her hands nervously. "How…how do you think I did?"

"Brilliantly," Emma answers automatically, as if she had been waiting for her to ask.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Gold tells her, almost warmly, taking her hand into one of his and holding it reassuringly. "You told them everything you needed to say and made sure they heard you."

She clutches his hand tighter. "So I guess the only real question now is what are you going to do after you're released Rosie?" She hears Emma ask.

"I'm going to go back to working with Anthony in his shop." She states. "And hopefully, things will go back to the way things used to be around here."

"I told you before Rosie, you may go and do what you'd like." Gold sighs. "If there's something else you'd rather be doing I won't try to stop you."

"And as I've told you already, I'm sticking with you." She grins. "Why, are you trying to tell me to leave you again? Because you know I won't."

"And that's why I'm trying to-"He's interrupted by her letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"I love you." She murmurs so low that Emma couldn't hear her. "So stop trying to make me change my mind Rumple."

He sighs and hugs her back. "I'm sorry Rosalina."

"Good." She smiles and lets go. "Now I'm thirsty, is there a drinking fountain around here Emma?"

Emma, who had been trying to act as though she wasn't interrupting them, was slightly taken aback at being asked a question out of the blue. "Yeah, there should be one right around the corner." She points down the hall and is surprised again when she doesn't move. "You don't trust me?" She smirks.

"No, it's just I thought you had to keep an eye on me, you aren't coming?" She asks

Gold stifles a laugh, understanding that Belle was asking a genuine question and Emma was just staring at her mouth agape. "I…I think I can allow you to go just around the corner as long as you come straight back."

"Yes ma'am." She gives her a mock salute and wanders off.

"That's some girl you found there Gold." Emma laughs hotly, as they watch Belle round the corner. "You can't even convince her to leave you, how in the hell did you get her to stay in the first place?"

"I don't have a clue." He tells her thinking about the time with her back in the dark castle. "I treated her like crap before and I still can't seem to convince her that I'm not a good guy for her now."

"She told me something changed a few months into her working for you." Emma notes. "Something about finding out that you aren't who you act like."

"And what kind of man do I act like Ms. Swan?"

"Let's just say you have many different personalities and are, how did you put it, a difficult man to love."

"Apparently not as difficult as I used to think." He laughs, as they see Belle wander back over.

"I think I hear everyone going back inside, should we follow suit?" She asks timidly, her hands fisted into a ball on her chest.

"Of course," Emma nods standing up and patting Belle's shoulder gently. "Everything's going to be alright Rosie okay? You have this in the bag."

She only nods nervously as Emma passes and smiles weakly at Gold, as he walks up to her and kisses her on the head. "Everything will be alright, come on." He takes her hand and they follow Emma back into the courtroom.

She doesn't let go of his hand as they make their way to their seats and refuses to let go even as everyone starts coming back in and they sit down. When the judge walks back in she's holding him so tightly his knuckles turn white, but he doesn't say anything. After a few more minutes the judge stands up to speak. "After going through all of the evidence and listening to some intriguing and pointless arguments-"his eyes flicker once to both Regina and Gold, who only shrugs and earns a weak giggle from Belle. "I clear the defendant Rosalina Arianna French of all charges, on the one condition that she go and see Dr. Hopper twice a month."

Belle wanted to scream with joy, but the farthest she got was placing both hands over her mouth and nodding vigorously, before throwing her arms around Gold's neck. Emma stifles a laugh at Gold's surprised expression and nearly smiles as he sighs and wraps an arm around her. "Case closed, court dismissed." Judge Tanner continues, giving catching Belle's eyes and smiling warmly at her, before standing up and gathering his things.

"You're free Belle, finally." Gold murmurs in her ear before letting go.

"I am thank you Rumple." She grins.

When they do finally leave the courthouse Belle feels like a new person, who is no longer afraid of anything and willing to face any new challenges coming her way. She's about to turn back to Rumplestiltskin, who is talking to Emma, when she's suddenly tackled from behind. "What the-!?"

"I'm so sorry Rosie."

"Ruby?" She turns around to see her old friend in tears smiling sadly she pulls her in for another hug. "Ruby, it wasn't your fault, or anyone else's really. As I told Judge Tanner, my father trying to force me to marry Jeremy is what pushed me over the edge. I love you Ruby, I've never been mad at you."

She cries harder into her shoulder. "I thought you were dead you fool. I had a bad feeling the day before you disappeared and were heading back to your father's. I knew I should've stopped you."

"I don't regret running off with him Ruby, but I do regret seeing one another again like this." She states. "If things had worked out we may have finally decided to come back."

"And I would've been mad at you instead." Ruby laughs weakly, finally drying her eyes and pulling away from her.

"I would've made the attempt to keep in touch with you," Belle protests.

"Good. Otherwise, you would've gotten one hell of a talking to when you got back."

"I would assume so." She laughs.

"Rosalina," Belle hears Rumplestiltskin behind her.

Turning around again she sees him standing by his car. "Coming," she smiles and faces Ruby again. "Sorry, I have to go. He's taking me around town, since I haven't actually seen it in years."

"Sounds like fun." Ruby smiles warmly. "Have a good time." She waves after her and watches as Rosie walks up to Gold, exchange a few words and steps into his car.

* * *

"That seems a bit odd doesn't it?" A familiar voice comes up behind Ruby. "She's free from the hospital and she immediately goes off with the one person she's been with since she escaped?"

Ruby shrugs. "She wants to see the town Ashley and who better to do that with then the guy who's been taking care of her since she got out of that damned place." She turns around. "Where's Alexandra?"

"With your grandmother," She sighs. "Sometimes I think Alex lover her more than she does me."

"Of course she doesn't. Granny just has a way with kids." She laughs. "I was wondering though, since you're not busy at the moment, you want to follow the two of them before I have to go on my shift? It could be fun."

"Yes, and when we do get caught I can ask her why she's still with him."

Ruby whacks her in the back of the head. "That's the reason all this started in the first place. This time I'm going to support her relationship with him, no matter how odd I think it is." She states. "And you should too. After all, you were the one who let her father know about them."

"Only after you told me what was going on." She protests.

"I never should've told you in the first place."

Ashley sighs. "Look, we've had this argument several times before. Are we going to follow them or what?"

"…Fine, my car's around the corner. They were heading towards the library, so we should check around there first." She gestures for Ashley to follow her.

* * *

"I'm free." Belle laughs for the hundredth time since they got into the car.

"You are." He agrees and couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. "I told you that your trial would be simple. All you have to do is see the cricket twice a month."

"I happen to like Jiminy." She argues. "He saved mine and Pinocchio's lives back in the Enchanted Forest."

He nearly stops the car. "What?"

She bites her lip. "It's…its nothing. I'm here now and no one got hurt."

"Belle," He growls.

"I…I'll tell you some other time, but really, it's nothing." She states. "Can we just be happy about today and not think about other things?"

He sighs deeply. "Fine, but this isn't over. You are going to tell me what you're talking about."

"Yes, and you're going to tell me why you keep avoiding telling me the way to get back to our old home." She retorts catching the, almost feared look in his eyes. "You do know how to get back don't you?"

"Of course I know how to get back, but…no, never mind, another time." He shakes his head.

"Agreed," She nods and stares out the window again. "Where are we heading anyways?"

"Easily your favorite place in town." He answers, pulling the car around the corner and Belle recognizes the Library and the clock tower above it, reading 2:42. "I thought you might want to find something new to read."

"Yes, and yes, but I thought you wanted to take me around town?" She asks, as he parks the car and they step out.

"I still am, but there's something that needs my attention at the shop." He sighs. "Just give me twenty minutes, at most, and I'll be back. Though, I suppose I could've let you stay at the courthouse and talk to the people who wanted to congratulate you."

"No." She states quickly, as they make their way up to the abandoned building and he pulls out a set of keys and opens the door to let them in. "I mean…I'm still not comfortable and it will take me a little longer to see everyone again."

"You simply don't want people asking you what happened and why you went right back to me." He realizes, closing the door behind them.

"I…I just don't know if I'm really ready to deal with everyone again so soon and certainly not alone." She rubs her arm nervously.

"Well that may be a tad difficult, seeing as everyone in town still hates me." He almost laughs finding the light switches and turning them on.

"Well they are all going to just have to deal with that." She scoffs and loses her train of thought, as she turns to see all of the books stacked up against the walls and on the shelves. "This place looks to be in good condition, why on earth is it closed and boarded up?"

"Because Regina needed to bring a…friend with her and that friend is currently living under this building." He responds.

"The dragon you were telling me about." She realizes and backs up into him. "Are you…are you sure it's safe to be in here?"

"She can't get out. I can assure you of that." He wraps his arms around her protectively. "If you're too scared to stay here on your own you could come with me."

"You're sure it's safe?" She asks timidly.

"I promise." He assures her. "Listen, you can't even hear anything. She's too far down to be of any threat."

"…I'll stay here." She pushes herself away from him.

"Very well, if you need me you have your cell." He smiles and walks back towards the door. His hand is on the door and he stops to turn around. "Twenty minutes, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." She laughs. "And Rumple…thanks, for everything."

"I'm not losing you again." She barely hears him, before he wanders out and the door closes behind him.

'I'm not losing you either Rumple, you may think your protecting me, but I'm going to continue doing the same for you.' She thinks and laughs to herself, before turning back around and picking up the first book she finds.

* * *

"Wait, did Gold just leave?" Ashley asks from outside, as the two watch from inside Ruby's car, Gold's car drive around the corner. "I thought she told you they were going to see the town."

Ruby sighs. "For Rosie staying in the library is probably seeing the town."

"Is it just me, or does it seem like he's hiding her?" Ashley asks. "I mean she only met with a few people before you jumped on her and then she went back over to Gold and they drove off. Next thing we know he drops her off here and leaves, where do you think Gold went?"

"If I had to take a guess I'd say his shop." Ruby scoffs. "Honestly, I'm trying to understand these two. I mean he helped her win her case against our mayor for god's sake."

"For a price I assume."

"Can you not? Look, she still loves him after being trapped for ten years." She points out. "I still love her and if she still wants to be with him after all this time I will support her. Even if I do never understand why they're together."

"Hold up, is that Rosie?" Ashley almost hits Ruby, as they both see someone exit the building and lock the door behind her, before wrapping her jacket tighter around herself, with a book under her arm, and walk off.

"Who else would it be?" She retorts, irritated. "Though, it is odd that she was only in there for ten minutes, at most."

"Gold probably asked her to meet him somewhere. Do we follow?"

"Well I'm hardly going to stop spying now." She smirks and starts her car up again. "After all, we haven't seen anything with the two of them together." Ashley simply nods and turns the radio down again, as they slowly, as to not cause suspicion, follow Rosie.

* * *

Belle was sitting under a tree reading the book she had borrowed from the library, enjoying the sun and the freedom she had gained, when a familiar voice startles her from behind. "Honestly, I can't leave you alone for ten minutes without you wandering off."

"Jeez, you scared me." Belle laughs putting a hand over her heart to try and calm it down. "And I sent you a text."

"You did." He agrees and leans up against the tree, looking down on her. "No trouble on your way over here I hope?"

"None." She smiles and marks her place in the book, before closing it. "Also, we have a couple of followers."

"Let me guess, the two in the red car across the street?" He asks nodding his head in the general direction. "Is that the wolf girl and the annoying princess?"

"You really don't like Ashley do you?" She laughs and finally stands up.

"No, I don't and you know why." He remarks pulling a leaf out of her hair. "And I'm surprised you do considering that she told your father what was going on."

She sighs. "Technically, she told Jeremy, but I suppose the point still stands. I'm mad at her, but I'm not going to hold that kind of grudge." Taking his arm she lays her head on his shoulder. "You want to go for a walk?"

"I finished what I needed to do, so I'm yours for the rest of the afternoon."

"Promise?"

"Of course," He kisses the top of her head and wraps the sweater she had been holding around her shoulders. She takes his arm again, holding her book under her arm and they walk off through the park.

* * *

"Ruby, you're nearly late." Granny scoffs at her as she and Ashley walk into the diner later that evening.

"Sorry Granny, it's been a…odd afternoon." She rubs the back of her neck. "I'm going to go change now and I'll be out in a minute."

"Where on earth have the two of you been?" Granny asks, handing Alexandra back to Ashley. "You both left so soon after Rosalina got out of the courthouse and left with Mr. Gold."

"We followed them this afternoon because I still don't believe that she would fall for a guy like that." She explains playing with her daughter, who rather enjoyed playing with her hair.

"Why on earth would the two of you do that?" Granny almost snaps. "The reason they tried to leave town in the first place was because this town couldn't believe that same thing."

"Hey, Ruby is the one who wants to support Rosie." Ashley scoffs, sitting down at the table near the back. "I don't believe it because I know the kind of guy he is and I can't believe that she's actually fallen for her."

"So you're really dead set on not liking their relationship?" Ruby states walking out of the back, still tying the ribbon in the back of her uniform. "After what we saw today, you really can't tell that their staying together for a while yet? Honestly, I give them a month before Rosie announces their engagement."

"I'm sure they still have a few things to settle before they get down to a commitment like that Ruby." Granny points out.

Ashley actually laughs. "Especially after what he did to her earlier."

Ruby smiles. "Yeah, I suppose that one is going to take Rosie a while to get over."

What on earth are you two going on about now?" Granny asks.

"Earlier, we were watching them walking along the docks and Rosie must've said something to him because she ended up in the water." Ruby finally laughs.

"You're telling me Gold pushed her in?" She asked in disbelief. "Does that really sound like something he would do?"

"Honestly Granny, we don't actually know." Ashley admits. "Again, one minute she's telling him something and the next, she's in the water."

"She was blaming him when she got out though."

"Yeah, but we didn't exactly see him do anything."

"Oh, now you're defending him?"

"All I'm saying is that-"Ashley's cut off as the bell rings announcing someone coming in. The three of them turn around in shock to see Gold and Rosie, who was wearing his jacket, with her hair up now in a high ponytail and still wet, walk inside.

"Look, you have an uncanny knack for falling, we both know that." They could hear Gold arguing quietly with her, as they both slide into one of the booths. It was clear that she wasn't still that mad with him, seeing as they sat together on one side and started murmuring so quietly they could no longer hear them.

"When have I ever done that?"

"You've fallen off a ladder twice now, you slipped on the stairs when you wanted to talk to me in the shed in the back of the house, and do I have to remind you of the time you fell out of the carriage?" He almost smirks.

"That was your fault; you told me that we had stopped so I stood up." She argues, knowing that he was talking about the time back in their land when he had first taken her to his castle.

"When was I ever honest with you back then?" He points out. "I mean really, I only just got you and you made the decision to actually trust me?" She opens her mouth, but thinks better of it. "And honestly, are you sure you wanted to come in here? We could've gone home and let you wash up first if you wanted."

She shakes her head. "It's alright, I think I'm finally starting to warm up. Besides, I'm starving and I had wanted to come in here again after so long."

He sighs. "It's your choice I suppose."

"Granny!" Belle smiles warmly, as she walked over to hand them menus. "I'm sorry, I would stand up to hug you, but I wouldn't want to get you wet."

"It's alright Rosalina I understand. I'm glad that Judge Tanner let you go free, it was unfortunate what happened and I'm very sorry." She apologizes.

"It wasn't your fault; actually it really wasn't anyone's fault." She shrugs. "I just have to learn not to make rash decisions after arguing with my father."

"It was hardly rash and I was the one who agreed with you when we decided to leave."

"I walked into your shop that night and we packed what we needed and attempted to leave town. How exactly was that not being rash?" She laughs.

"That would be the case yes, but you still don't know the full story." He murmurs under his breath.

She hears him and is about to ask when Granny, who hadn't heard his comment, asks. "Rosalina, how did you get wet. That is, if you don't mind me asking."Ruby and Ashley stop their whispering in order to listen in, expecting for Rosie to tell her that she did fall in, even though they assume that it was Gold.

Belle sighs and points back to Rumple. "This one won't admit it, but I'm about 85% sure that he made me fall into the waters by the docks."

"And I told you I didn't do anything." He sighs exhaustively and takes a sip from one of the glasses of water Granny had brought over.

"I don't care, I'm going to get you back for this, whether you had something to do with it or not."

"Do as you wish." He waves a hand dismissively.

"You really don't care?"

"Not as much as I probably should." He admits. "But let's face it, you'll think of something, lose interest, and then settle down with a good book."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a fact Rosalina."

She opens her mouth for a retort, but only shakes her head and turns back to Granny. "Can I just get a hamburger and an iced tea please?"

Granny, who was still shocked that Gold was actually acting like another human being, blinked and took the menu Rosie gave her. "Of course, what about you Gold?"

"I'll have the same thing, thank you Miss Lucas." He hands her his menu. She only nods and walks off back to the counter.

"I'm going to go clean up in the restroom." She informs him, sliding out of the booth and dropping both jackets on her unoccupied seat.

"Yes, you are starting to reek a bit." He jokes, scrunching up his nose a bit.

"You're horrible." She tries to state angrily, but her voice ends up cracking and a small giggle escapes.

"Stating a fact dearie," He takes another sip of his water. She only shakes her head and wanders back to the restrooms. He sets his glass back down and catches Ruby following her back. '_Oh lovely, the last thing I need is the wolf giving her payback ideas.'_

* * *

Ruby enters the restroom to find Rosie splashing her face with water and making an attempt to get some of the knots out of her hair. "You know that may be easier with a brush." She points out, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Probably, but I don't have one with me." She smiles, as Ruby hands her a towel to wash her face. "Thanks." She takes it from her. "You alright Ruby, you look like you want to ask me something."

"Actually I wanted to know if you actually plan to go through with the revenge thing." She admits. "Sorry, but we kind of overheard you talking."

"I'm sure the whole diner did." She shrugs and splashes some more water on her face. "It's not your fault we're a bit too loud. And yes, I do plan to do something. It's not just because of this either; there are other things I want to get him back for."

"Like what?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing I can repeat to you, sorry."

"He's not…he's not doing anything to you is he Rosie?" She asks, now concerned. "You know if you ever need another place to stay I'm sure I can ask Granny to-"

"Ruby I'm fine really." Belle laughs. "No, he's not doing anything except being a slight pain in the ass. He was worse before the accident."

"So you really do remember everything from ten years ago." She states, not as a question but a fact.

"Everything but that damned night, yes." She dry's her hands again and finally turns to face Ruby. "I even remember that time you, me, and Ashley got drunk and ended up talking about our crushes."

"Oh yeah, that was the night you admitted to being in a solid relationship with Gold." She recall vaguely. "We weren't exactly careful back then were we? Underage drinking, I was sleeping with Mike from the auto repair shop, Ashley was sleeping with her baby daddy, and you say you were only dating Gold."

"Nothing like that was going on between us." She insists.

"So you say."

Belle is about to retort when they can both hear Granny out in the dining hall. "Ruby, I didn't say you could take a break, get your ass back out here and do your job."

Ruby sighs and Belle puts a hand on her shoulder. "That is one tough Grandmother you've got."

"Yeah, but I love her regardless." She smiles. "I'll talk to you later Rosie." She waves before leaving the restroom, just as someone else walks in after her.

Belle attempts to wash out the gunk in her hair again and walks back into the dining room, where she sees Gold waiting for her, with their plates of food in front of him. Smiling widely she walks back over and sits down next to him.

"Enjoy your time in the restroom?" He asks, biting into his burger. "You certainly smell a lot better."

"Are you naturally sarcastic, or is it something you gained after becoming the Dark One?" She wonders. "Oh no, I suppose after being a couple centuries old you start finding everything funny don't you?"

"A bit, I suppose." He admits.

"Well you're lucky I expect it, and even on occasion, enjoy a bit of sarcasm." She giggles and leans slightly against him, before picking up her burger and biting into it.

* * *

They enjoy the rest of their meal in comfortable silence and as Rumplestiltskin goes up to pay Belle wanders outside to wait by the car and to get some fresh air. Waving to Ruby she exits the building and walks around to the parking lot in the back to see Regina leaning up against a street lamp, next to his car. Stopping for a moment and taking a deep breath, to remind herself that Regina still doesn't know that she has her memories back. Belle walks over to her, smiling. "Good evening Madam Mayor, what are you doing back here?"

"Well, you left so quickly at the courthouse Rosalina I didn't have time to congratulate you." She gives her a fake smile that sent shivers down her back.

"Well thank you, but surely you haven't been waiting back here this whole time just to tell me that?" Belle asks skeptically. "And you were the one to put me in that place; I can't see you wanting to congratulate me getting out."

"Oh you're right I don't." She sneers and walks over to stand directly in front of her. "Just know this Rosalina, this isn't over. I'm going to make sure that you go back in there, and this time I'll make sure you stay in there, permanently."

Belle is nervous but continues to hold her ground. "I don't know what the hell you have against me ma'am, but nothing you say or do is going to get me back in that place. I'm finally free again and I'm not going to screw that up." She states, not angrily, but determined.

"Well said Rosalina." Rumple's voice comes up behind her and his hand rests on the small of her back. "Now if you'll excuse us Madam Mayor, we'd like to get to my car." He grins wickedly at her.

"This isn't over Gold." She snarls and starts to wander off.

"It never is with you dearie." He retorts and leads Belle to her side of the car and opens her door for her, as Regina disappears around the corner. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She assures him and smiles weakly. He only nods and closes her door before walking back around and slipping into the driver's side. "She really doesn't like you does she? I mean if she's that determined to get to you through me."

"I don't think she knows exactly what to do anymore." He admits, as he starts the car and they drive off. "She knows the curse is breaking, though she doesn't really know why, and she's trying to keep me in her pocket, even though she knows I have all my old memories back."

"She's a woman lost, and a woman desperate." She muses, gazing out the window as a light sprinkle of rain starts to come down.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for her, not after what she did to you?" He asks in disbelief.

"If I wasn't in love with you she wouldn't have given me even a second glance." She sighs. "I don't regret it," She notes quickly. "But even you said, at one time, that Regina was a good person."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." She states lifting up her hand to draw a flower on the foggy window. "Until the curse breaks there really isn't anything to do. Henry is going to have his proof and not want to stay with her, she'll want revenge, and even then it'll be hard to deal with her."

"But you're going to be the one to make that attempt?"

"I still partially blame you for what she turned into." She snaps lightly. "However, I do know that her mother was the problem during her childhood and that you saw Regina being the one to cast your curse. I'm mad but I do get it, if Regina was good at one point there's got to be something still left in there."

"You're talking about in relation to me aren't you?"

"I know there's good in you just as I know there's good somewhere in her."

"Snow White couldn't even bring that back into her, what on earth makes you think you could?" He asks, not angrily, but with honest curiosity.

She only shrugs as they pull into the driveway. "I guess I'll just have to figure that out for myself." He only shakes his head and follows her out of the car, into the light rain, and through the back door leading into the house.

"Well it's still early." He notes drying off. "Is there something you want to do or watch?"

"Oh yeah, the woman at the movie store suggested 'Titanic.' I've never seen it, so I thought we could enjoy it." She smiles and produces the case.

"Where…where on earth have you been hiding that all day?" He asks in surprise. "Please tell me it didn't fall into the water with you."

"Huh? Oh no, it was in the sweater you were holding for me." She smiles, throwing his coat onto the hanger beside the door. "Actually do you want me to wash that, before you wear it again?"

"I'll handle that," He shakes his head. "Belle, this sweater doesn't have pockets big enough to hold that, how on earth did you keep-?"

"I promise you nothing happened to the disc." She laughs at his utterly stumped face. "Have you ever seen this movie?"

"Once, but only in passing." He shrugs and still a bit bewildered about how she kept the thing hidden from him all day, he threw the sweater on the back of a chair and followed her into the living room. "Belle, you do know what this movie is based on though right?"

"Some love story I think." She answers turning the TV on and putting the disc inside. "The store keeper told me I was guaranteed to cry at the end, so it should be interesting."

"You really have no idea-?" He stops midsentence, realizing that what with the curse and her being trapped in a basement for ten years wouldn't leave a lot of time for this worlds tragedies.

"Are you going to come and sit with me or just stand there the whole time?" She asks lying down on the couch. "Better get over here and sit before I get to comfortable and don't move."

'_Well this should be an interesting experience.' _He notes and finally moves over to sit beside her. _'I wonder if I should tell her that this is based on a true story.' _He's about to open his mouth but she shuts him up quickly and he only sighs and decides to wait.

About halfway through the movie she was so enamored he managed to slip away into the kitchen in order to make them some tea and snacks. She was a lot stronger then he thought she would be during the movie and didn't start crying until near the end. After it had ended she was curled into his chest in tears. "That wasn't…that was based on a true story wasn't it?" She cries.

"I'm…I'm afraid it was."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that from the beginning?"

"I tried, but you didn't want to listen to me." He argues and sighs as she cries even harder. "Look, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower to clean up?"

"That is, if I don't drown myself first." She murmurs.

"If you're not out of there in fifteen minutes I'm going to go in there and check up on you." He warns her, as the two stand up and Belle turns off the TV.

"It's noted." She smiles weakly and wipes her face with a napkin. "Do you want some help cleaning up?"

"I'll deal with it, don't worry."

"Thank you."

"Just remind me never to have you go into that rental place without me." He growls. "I'm not going to have you crying after every sad movie we happen to watch."

"Good luck keeping that promise." She laughs and begins walking out of the room.

"Fifteen minutes." He calls out after her. He doesn't get a reply and simply shakes his head and continues cleaning up.

Later, after another round of wrestling in bed, in which they ended up switching sides of the bed, Rumplestiltskin was, or Belle assumed he was asleep. She knew that she should be asleep as well, but with the thunder and rain howling outside she just couldn't. The noise reminded her far too much of the times back in her room under the hospital, when a storm came around and she thought the window would shatter causing the rain to come in, eventually to drown her. Not wanting to seem scared, but also not wanting to be facing the window she turns over to see his back facing her. Slowly moving closer Belle reaches out to touch him softly and, as if by instinct, he rolls over onto his back. Smiling softly, she lifts her head up in order to rest it on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close, as she brought the covers up higher. "Thank you Rumple," She murmurs, curling her hands into small fists and resting them just under her chin.

"…me Belle."

"I'm sorry?" She asks, lifting her head slightly.

"…marry me Belle."

She freezes. "Rumple are you…are you being serious, or are you so passed out you don't know what you're saying?" No answer. "The Dark One doesn't just marry, does he? If anything, he doesn't commit to something like this." No answer or reply. She's about to wake him up, but realizes that making him remember what he just told her is probably the best payback she could give him from earlier. She smiles softly and buries her head back onto his chest. "You better be serious Rumple because my answer is yes, yes I will marry you."

* * *

**Wow, so that took me a hell of a lot longer to finish then I had hoped, sorry about that. Anyways, glad Belle's case is over with and she is a free woman. The next few chapters are going to be…interesting and August will finally start coming into play, along with the curse nearly being broken, well maybe. Thank you all for still sticking with this and if you've just joined I say welcome and hope you stick around. xD**

**P.S. I've decided that this whole story will be split into three parts, how long all of them will take me I don't know. Memories is the first part and should be about 19-20 chapters, give or take. The second part (unnamed) should be a bit shorter and will take place after the curse is broken, and finally the third…well, that's a surprise, but the title is (New Beginnings).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rumplestiltskin walks downstairs the next morning to find Belle singing softly to herself. "Morning," He greets her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Morning," She turns around to a see a type of hazed look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I feel fine, but so you ever get the feeling something happened, or something was said while you were sleeping?" He asks, moving over to sit down at the table.

She nearly drops her spatula. "Yeah, it happens to me a lot actually." She murmurs quietly, not expecting this conversation so quickly. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I remember you moving over closer, and sorry about falling asleep so quickly, I forgot you're afraid of storms."

"Don't worry about it; I eventually got comfortable." She laughs lightly, turning off the stove and sliding the last few pancakes onto the plate and handing him a cup of coffee. "Do you remember anything else?" She sits down next to him, with the plate and her cup of tea.

"I remember you saying yes to something, but I thought that was a dream." He admits scratching the top of his head. "Crap, what did I say?"

She grins into her cup, as she lifts it to her mouth and takes a sip. "You're going to have to remember this one on your own. I'll be nice and give you a hint though." She sets her cup down and takes a few cakes off the plate. "I definitely said yes, but only if you're prepared to go through with it."

He narrows his eyes and watches her spread some jam onto her cakes. "Belle-"

"Why don't you eat something? I can hear your stomach growl from here; maybe it'll help you clear your mind?" She offers, pushing the plate closer to him. He opens his mouth to say something but thinks better of it and simply loads up his plate.

Later, as they were cleaning up he was still trying to recall what had happened the night before. Trying to recall his dreams was pointless; the only one he could remember was the old nightmare involving his son. When he nearly drops a plate Belle laughs and insists he go back and sit at the table if he was so distracted by it. "Do you plan to stay in your shop for the day?" She asks breaking the silence and sitting on the edge of the table next to him.

"Yes I am," He replies, still not completely paying attention. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I would love too." She smiles. "As long as you don't mind me disappearing a few times in order to walk around town."

"Just try not to run into Regina." He tells her, standing up again.

"No worries, I promise." She laughs and jumps off the table, as he walks over to the door. "This may seem a bit random, but how long was Regina your apprentice back in our land?" He stops and she watches him drop his cane. "Rumple what's-?"

"I asked you to marry me."

She blinks. "How did you get that from me asking you about Regina?"

"Regina what-?" He turns around to face her.

"I asked you…never mind." She shakes her head and leans back against the table. "You remembered a lot quicker than I thought you would but yes, you asked me to marry you and I agreed.

"Belle, you can't seriously mean to-"

"You asked me." She states. "If you're not quite ready then that's fine, but my answer, to you, is yes."

"That's not it Belle it's-"He struggles to find the right words. "The Dark One…doesn't marry."

"That is an obvious lie and you know it." She crosses her arms against her chest.

He sighs and finally leans down to pick up his cane and walk over closer to her. "Fine, none of the previous Dark Ones married, but there is still the matter of you growing older and me staying the same."

She stares at him incredulously. "You're really going to start this off with an obvious fact that we're going to be spending the rest of our lives arguing about?"

"Belle; I don't want to lose you."

"I've told you before that I'm not going to leave you, so whether I grow older with you, married or not, is up to you." She snaps. When he is standing in front of her she lifts her hand to cup his cheek and softens her voice. You can't keep turning back time Rumple and it's not something anyone can control."

""You're really not going to leave are you?" He sighs heartily, dropping his head on her shoulder.

"No."

"I'm not a good man for you."

She's about to respond when an old memory comes to mind and she punches his shoulder lightly. "That's exactly what you told me when we first began dating in this world."

"You may end up as an outcast, being associated with me."

She sighs. "Rumple I'm not going to have the same conversation I had with you ten years ago." He doesn't say anything and continues lying on her shoulder. "…I'm already an outcast in this town; everyone thinks I'm a bit odd." She finally gives in.

"I'm old enough to be your father, better yet; I'm older than your father."

"I don't give a damn what he, or anyone else in this town thinks. I've made my choice."

"A rather stupid one really."

"Well, it's my stupid one to make." He finally lifts his head back up, grins, and leans down to kiss her. She enjoys it for a few moments and reaches up to tangle her hands in his hair, to bring him closer, then comes to a realization, and pulls away.

"I guess you have your answer." He smirks at the dumbfounded look on her face. "How did this go the last time?"

"We…we kissed and you and I were officially a couple." She stammers. "Which, I assume, in regards to the marriage-?"

"For the record though, you are right; I did ask you." He notes.

"You were half asleep and didn't even remember asking me until a little while ago." She laughs. "But, you did it and know my answer."

"Just as I showed you mine a few moments ago."

"Meaning-?"

"We're going to get married." He states, almost not believing it himself. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. "So how do you want to do it?"

"However you do." She smiles and shrugs. "We could go and elope with only the two of us present for all I care."

"You don't want the people you care about there?" He asks, honestly curious about her lack of reaction.

She shakes her head. "It would get out to quickly and I think the last thing people need to know is that we're getting married so soon after I got released."

"Gods I love you." He murmurs, kissing her shoulder.

"Why don't you show me how much?" She murmurs, bringing his head back up and softly meeting her lips with his again. "I mean, surely we have a bit of time?"

"I never realized you wanted to move this quickly." He smirks and moves away slightly, as she jumps back up onto the table and wraps her arms around his neck again.

"Who's says this is moving too quickly?" She laughs. "I've known you for a long time Rumple, a lot longer than most people in this town believe."

He kisses her again. "You make a good argument Belle, but there are still some things you need to know-" He's cut off as the phone rings. "I could rip that from the wall if you want." He offers, honestly sick of that phone going off every time he's trying to talk to her.

"Whoever it is would just retort by calling one of our cells." She points out, kissing him again and jumping down. "I'll get it; don't want you scaring someone to death."

"Who says I still wouldn't?" He scoffs.

She only laughs and picks up the receiver. "Hello, this is Rosalina."

"You've wanted to do that for a long time haven't you?" A familiar voice laughs on the other end.

"Emma!" She exclaims happily. "What do you need?"

"You actually, some of us are going to throw a party at our place for you and Mary Margret." She explains. "I have to work unfortunately, so we were hoping you could come and help the others out."

"By us, I assume you mean Ruby, Ashley, and Mary Margret?"

"Nice. That's exactly who I mean." Belle hears her laugh, as she watches Rumple move over to lean against the wall closest to the phone.

"Oh come on, you three are still the only ones I've really seen since my release yesterday." She sighs and moves over to the wall to lean against him.

"That's actually another reason we're throwing this thing." She admits. "People still want to see you and I'm sure you don't want to stay hidden behind Gold until you can get comfortable with everyone again."

"Of course I won't do that, but I still don't think I'm ready to see all the people who thought I was a strange girl and tried telling me how to live my life." She states calmly and looks up to Rumple, who looks both surprised and impressed.

"Rosie, you know that's not what I-"

"It's alright Emma; you just…weren't around when all this crap went on. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to deal with their fake smiles and their ramblings about how they wish there was something they could've done." She looks to Rumple again and sees him trying to stifle a laugh.

She hears her sigh. "Rosie, if you really don't want to come, you don't have too; I get it."

"You know it's funny, I'm still mad at a lot of them, but it doesn't mean I'm going to hide in the shadows and hold a grudge. I'll come, only to show them that whatever they've said to me in the past isn't going to keep me from moving on with my life." She smiles at Rumple, who only shakes his head in astonishment.

"…You're a lot stronger then I gave you credit for Rosie, sorry about that."

"It's alright Emma, to be honest I'm pretty sure what I just said is an act." She laughs weakly.

"No. I can usually tell when someone is lying and you were being honest, to yourself and to me. I know for a fact I'll never understand your relationship with Gold, but I'm even surer I'll never fully understand you." She laughs and Belle hears the cricking sound of a bed, as if Emma had fallen onto hers.

"I'm really not that complicated." She argues weakly.

"Yes, you are."

"I think you're wrong, but I guess we can argue about that later. When do you want me to come over? I think I remember where Mary Margret's apartment is." She asks that last bit almost to herself.

"You sure you don't want to ask Gold?"

"I don't have to run anything by him and you know that." She laughs, looking up at Rumple, who only shrugs. "I just have to promise to stay away from Regina."

"I think the rest of us can help you with that." She states in all seriousness. "I don't think any of us are going to let you deal with her anytime soon."

"Honestly, you people are far too overprotective." She sighs, backing up into Rumple's chest and letting him wrap his arms around her. "I think I can handle our dear mayor."

"No way in hell." Both Emma and Rumplestiltskin state firmly, causing Belle to jump slightly.

"Hold on, was that Gold's voice I just heard?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, he sort of wandered in the minute I answered the phone and hasn't left." Emma doesn't say anything and Belle realizes after a few minutes why. "Alright I lied; he was already in the room when I picked up the phone."

"Alright well, just tell him that he's invited to come and thanks…for everything." She murmurs grudgingly. "I'm already going to be late, so why don't you come and meet us at Granny's in like twenty minutes so we can get this thing planned out?"

"Right, I'll see you there Emma." They both hang up and she turns to look up at him.

"I'm not going."

"Oh come on, you helped both of us out of tight situations and Mary Margret just wants to thank you." She turns around and wraps her arms behind his head, his arms still around her waist. "I know I still want to thank you for everything you did."

"You, already have." He replies bringing an arm around in order to lift her chin up and kiss her. "Don't forget, you just agreed to marry the dark one."

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Careful there dearie, don't make promises you shouldn't keep."

"Is that another jibe stating that you aren't right for me?" She sighs. "Can you please make sure we get married soon? That way I don't have to keep hearing this from you?"

"You're dead set on this aren't you?" He cocks his head. "…Alright, I'll see if I can get something planned out in the next few days."

"Thank you." She smiles and kisses him again.

"Now, shouldn't you be getting ready to go and plan some party?" He moves away. "Do you want me to drive you over to Granny's, or would you rather walk?"

She shakes her head. "I'm already going to be late, do you mind dropping me off?"

"If I did I wouldn't have offered to take you." He smirks.

"Smart ass," She grumbles, but intertwines her hand with his anyways, as they walk out of the room.

Belle was waiting for Rumple to get something out of his study in the hall about ten minutes later, when something on the stand next to the door catches her eyes and she picks it up for a closer look.

"Are you ready to go Belle?" Rumple asks coming in from the other room, reading a file in his hand, and not really paying attention.

"Rumple, why do you have a drawing of your dagger lying here?" She asks and holds it up for him to see.

"Why do I have-"he looks up to see the drawing. "Oh…that."

"Do I even want to know?" She raises an eyebrow and sets it back down on the table.

"I could tell you if you really want to know." He shrugs and moves past her in order to open the door.

"Okay, a part of me is warning me that I don't want to know, but my curiosity wins every time, where did you get it and why do you have it now?" She asks, giving in and walking out to his car.

"I took it from a man's room and honestly, I don't know why I took it, but someone knows who we all are and I want to figure out how he knows."

She immediately regrets her decision to ask, as she steps into the car. "Let me get this straight you randomly walked into some guy's room, found a picture of your dagger, and just left with it?" She asks in astonishment, accepting the bag he handed her, as he got into the car.

"I found him sneaking around the back of my shop yesterday and wanted to know what he was looking for." He explains and starts the car, before pulling out and driving down the road.

"Someone you've never seen in Storybrooke?"

"No, which is odd, no one from this world can get in unless they come from our land."

"They know you're the dark one as well." She notes and mentally slaps herself for being so slow. "Rumple, you can't know for sure that it's him. Someone else may have gone through a portal before and ended up here."

"I know that."

"Why don't you let me talk to the guy? I'm sure I can get something out of him." She offers. "Or at least figure out how he knows you're the dark one and about the dagger."

"Just be careful?"

"Oh come on, how much trouble can I possibly get in simply by talking to this guy?"

"Then I wish you good luck." He sighs.

She can still tell that he isn't completely comfortable with the idea. "I'll talk to Emma later about him since she seems to know him the best I can get a better sense of who he is." She tries assuring him. When he stays quiet she moves on to something else. "Actually, there was something else I wanted to ask you Rumple."

"And what's that?"

'Well at least I know he has been paying attention.' She notes. "Your dagger and powers, are you really the first one to marry? I mean none of the others ever found-?"

"I'm the longest one to go without being controlled by anyone." He answers. "I'm a good three hundred years old, but the dark one dates back as old as the Blue Fairy. I'm angry with her for my own reasons, but her anger at the first few Dark Ones in particular is…understandable."

"You mean you remember what happened all those centuries ago?" She asks in astonishment.

"They're…vague, but yes and I'm sorry, but that's not a tale to be told casually." He tells her, his voice grave. "However, that was a bit off topic, you were saying?"

"I was simply curious if there was some special ritual thing that we had to do in order for you to actually be married." She asks, avoiding his face. "I mean in this world, obviously, we'd be fine, but if we ever get back to ours would I still be accepted as your wife?"

He looks at her a moment. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and you're already having thoughts like that. Belle, do you really think anyone would argue that you aren't my wife back in our land if I told them?"

"Well no, I suppose not, but I was wondering if there was a way to make sure that they knew it." She explains. He's quiet for a few moments and she has her answer. "We promised not to lie to one another anymore." She reminds him.

"I know; I'm just not going to like where this conversation is going to go." He sighs deeply. "It's called a blood exchange, we use the dagger to carve a symbol into the back of one another's hands allowing the exchanged blood to course throughout our bodies, a single drop of blood in one another's bodies would be enough. I become a little more human and you…well you share my power and become well…less human."

"When you say share your power-?"

"I mean that we are bound to one another, like marriage, but you share my power and immortality."

"The fact you didn't bring this up in the first place leads me to believe there's a horrible downside to this." She props her elbow on the window, supporting her head on her hand, and turning to face him. "What is it?"

"There is a high risk that you will die."

"Well that puts a red flag up on that idea doesn't it?" She sighs heavily and looks away, expecting something like that was the cost. "All magic comes with a price; would you have had to pay anything?"

"I'm human now." He points out. "Even if I did share your blood; it would only give me a few days or even a few hours of headaches, at the most."

"I say we do it."

He nearly stops the car. "What, Belle you can't be serious."

"I most certainly am serious."

"You're talking as if there's any room for argument Belle." He growls. "I've already lost so much, there's no way I'm going to let you do this and lose you again."

"You talk as if I'm going to die." He doesn't say anything. She turns to face him again, crossing her arms in the process. "You don't think I'm strong enough to survive the pain?"

"Belle-"

"Look, I see two options here. We could not do the blood exchange thing and live out our lives as we are now, with you staying the same and me growing older, eventually dying, and leaving you alone again anyways-"

"A short time together with you would be better than nearly no time at all." He argues.

"-Or, we could do this thing, I live, and we could spend the rest of our lives together, with neither of us having to live without the other." She finishes, ignoring his last statement. "I also want to point out that the minute people remember and realize that I am your wife; I won't be safe. People will use me to get to you and-"

"Do you really think I'd let that happen?" He asks.

"Do you expect me to stay hidden and caged like some precious gem?" She retorts. "Because we both know that's not going to happen. I still want to live my life as me and not have to live in constant alarm."

"I think we both know, as long as you're with me, that isn't going to happen."

"It won't have to happen if you just let us do this blood exchange thing."

"I should have never brought it up in the first place." He sighs heavily, as he parks the car across from Granny's Diner.

"Well it certainly won't be the last time you hear of it." She retorts, grabbing her bag from the floor and opening the door.

"Is there anything I can say to convince you to simply drop this?" He asks, almost pleadingly.

She steps out of the car and looks back to him. "None whatsoever." She states firmly, before slamming the door and walking across the street.

* * *

Belle enters Granny's and immediately sees Emma, Ruby, Mary Margret, and Ashley already sitting in the booth near the back. "Granny, could I get a coffee, black please." She calls out to Granny, who was behind the counter and walks over to sit next to Mary Margret.

"Morning Rosie." Emma smiles at her. "Glad you could make." Belle smiles back at her and murmurs a quick good morning to everyone else, still in a bit of a frustrated mood.

"Rosie, you hate coffee, since when-?" Ruby asks in bewilderment.

"Frustrating morning," She explains, as Granny sets her cup in front of her. "Thanks Granny," she turns and looks back at Ruby. "I just need something to perk me up again."

"Hold on, are you…are you and Gold fighting?" Emma asks.

"It's a long story." She groans, and ignoring the fact that it's hot, drinks half of her cup of coffee.

"I just talked to you not twenty minutes ago, you two seemed fine." She notes.

"Yeah, it amazes me how short the amount of time it takes to get pissed off at someone." Belle laughs without the slightest bit of humor and takes another, small, amount of coffee.

"Damn, what's that even like, arguing with him I mean?" Ashley asks.

"Like any other couple arguing I assume." She replies coldly and takes another drink of her coffee, not realizing it was already empty. Ruby snorts into her drink and Ashley gapes at her. Sighing Belle sets her empty cup back down. "Look, can we just move on to talking about what we're really doing here?"

"Of course," Mary Margret smiles kindly at her. "And, it's good to see you again Rosie."

"You too Mary Margret, glad you were found innocent."

"Well I'm glad you were both cleared because now we can celebrate." Ruby adds.

"You always find an excuse to celebrate something." Ashley laughs.

"Yeah well, I like to party." She shrugs. "Also, I start my shift at one so I'd really like to get most of the preparations done by then."

"What time do you want the party to start?" Emma asks.

"I was thinking sometime around seven." She answers. "But then again, it is your flat, is that alright with you?"

Mary Margret laughs. "That's fine Ruby, we don't want to start it when you're still stuck at work." She turns to Emma. "Speaking of, what time do you get off tonight?"

"Five, so if you guys still need help setting up I'll be there later."

"What time do you start?" Belle asks curiously.

"In about twenty minutes." She sighs and gets up. "Can I ask the three of you to make sure Regina doesn't come anywhere near Rosie? She promised Gold she wouldn't talk to her." She turns to face Belle. "Though, seeing as you two are arguing, do you even care?"

Belle curls her hands into small fists and takes a deep breath. "Regardless of my argument with Anthony; I still don't think I'm capable of talking to Regina yet."

"Don't worry Emma, we'll watch her back." Ruby assures her.

"Well alright," She puts on her jacket and heads out the door. "I'll see you all later."

Ruby turns back to the three of them. "Okay, so Ashley and I were thinking that she and I can go get decorations and start setting the place up, while the two of you go and get refreshments."

Mary Margret shrugs. "That's fine with me, Rosie?"

"Okay, but I can't drink alcohol and such."

Ruby waves her hand. "So don't drink we'll have more than just alcohol-wait a minute, we used to drink all the time, is Gold stopping you?"

Belle quickly waves her hands in protest. "No no, it's…it's a long story." They all look at her, as if waiting for her to explain, but she only plays with the rim of her cup nervously. "Don't we have a lot to still do?"

"…Fair point." Ruby shrugs and stands up. "C'mon Ashley, let's go."

"We should head out too." Mary Margret smiles softly at her, as they watch Ruby and Ashley leave the diner. Belle only nods, throws some money on the table, and follows her out.

* * *

"It really is good to see you alive and well Rosie, I'm sorry I missed the last day of your trial. I hear Mr. Gold and Regina put on quite a show." Mary Margret laughs, as the two of them enter the market.

"It was like watching two dogs arguing over one of their favorite toys." She comments, grabbing a shopping basket and handing it to Mary Margret, who laughs.

"Sounds like quite a trial."

"Also, congratulations for being found innocent in yours."

"Only thanks to you and Mr. Gold."

"You were innocent from the start; it was only a matter of finding Kathryn that proved your lack of involvement in the whole thing." She shrugs, tossing a few pouches of punch mix into the basket.

"Regardless, thank you and um…I'm sorry that you and Mr. Gold are in the middle of an argument." She smiles weakly, as the two of them walk down an aisle and grab a few bags of chips.

"It's not your fault he's being an ass." She sighs. "Anyways, what do you think we need for this thing? It's supposed to be for us, but I don't even know if people are bringing things or we need to make something when we get back to your apartment."

"I don't really know either," Mary Margret admits. "Ruby wasn't exactly specific; she just asked for us to get snacks and drinks."

"While you give her your key to the apartment and let her and Ashley do what they want?" Belle almost laughs.

"Yeah," She rubs the back of her neck. "Suddenly I'm not too sure that was the best idea."

"Well it's alright, should we just both go around and grab the things we like?" Belle suggests. "And when we get back to your place we can cook?"

"That sounds good to me."

Twenty minutes pass and their basket is still only half full, but they both make an attempt to have a friendly conversation. "I don't mean to be rude, but how did you manage, after you escaped from under the hospital?" Mary Margret asks her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean any disrespect, I mean I'm sure you were perfectly able to handle everything when you found Mr. Gold, but I mean like clothes and material items. I just can't see Mr. Gold walking into a store and buying products for you."

"Oh that." Belle laughs. "No of course he didn't, whenever I needed something he would give Emma his card and ask her to go and pick it up."

"That…would explain some of the bags of stuff she would bring back to the flat after her shift." She muses. "Well, I'm glad the three of you worked something out."

"Oh I don't know, maybe I should've made him go and get me a few of those things."

"That mad at him huh?"

"I just feel like…he's treating me like a child, while I understand his concern, I think I should be trusted enough to make it through this." She sighs angrily. "I mean I lasted ten years in an insane asylum for god's sake and still came out…reasonably alright."

"Reasonably?"

"The…the nightmares still aren't pretty, but that's to be expected right?"

"After ten years of not knowing who you are, you're lucky you escaped as sane as you are, no offense."

"It's alright; I know I'm still a bit…off." Belle shrugs. _'That and I know who I really am, so it's difficult to remember what Rosie used to act like.' _

"Do you want to pick out some fruit, or do you think it would be easier to grab a fruit tray?" Mary Margret asks suddenly, breaking Belle out of her thoughts.

"A fruit tray might be easier; we don't know what everybody likes."

"Fair point." She laughs. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm…what are you doing?" Belle asks her in a bit of panic, as Mary Margret picks up an apple.

"What?" She asks looking from her back to the apple. "These come straight from our mayor's tree, as much as I dislike her at the moment these are really good."

Flashes of being trapped in her cell back in their own world come back and out of instinct Belle slaps it out of Mary Margret's hand. "Please, please don't."

"Rosalina what is it, what's wrong?" She asks, concern written all over her face, as Belle shakes her head.

"I remember…people coming into my room and talking to me, always threatening to poison me." She's shaking now and avoiding the fact that the Queen always came personally to talk to her. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit paranoid, whenever one of them came in they would only be holding an apple…and when they threatened me, they would toss it over to me and grin."

"So, you're afraid of apples then?" She tries to confirm.

"When you see someone bite into one and die on the spot, you kind of get that idea yes." Belle shivers.

"You…witnessed somebody die because they bit into something as simple as an apple?" She asks in shock.

"Yes."

"That…that is terrifying," She stutters. "Okay, no more apples for me or anyone at this party, I promise. We don't need you worrying about everyone."

"Thank you Mary Margret."

"It's no problem, trust me the last thing any of us want to do is…oh shoot, quickly, go around the corner." She nearly shoves Belle out of the aisle.

"Mary Margret what-"and they both suddenly hear a very familiar voice.

"Good morning Mary Margret." Regina greets her, just as Belle slipped around the corner unnoticed and into the next aisle, where she could still hear the two of them talking.

"Regina, good morning," She states formally.

"Shopping for that party celebrating you and Rosalina French's release I assume?" Regina sneers

"Yes, the two people you least wanted out and about. I'm sure that was an interesting discussion between you and Henry last night, seeing as he's coming to celebrate with us tonight." She remarks. Belle had to cover her mouth to hide a laugh, never expecting Snow White, least of all Mary Margret to say something like that to Regina.

"Yes, where is Miss French; I would've thought she'd be with you." Regina asks, clearly ignoring her last comment.

"Why do you want to know, need to speak to her?"

"I would like to have a word with her yes."

"That isn't going to happen." Mary Margret deadpans.

Regina raises her eyebrows briefly in surprise. "Yes well, you all can't act as her bodyguards forever. I'm sure I'll be able to talk to her with or without you people and Gold getting in my way."

"Like I said, it's not going to happen."

"We'll see." Regina grins and takes the apple Mary Margret was still holding. "Oh, and do be sure to try a few of these would you, they're delicious." She bites into it, before tossing it back to her and walking back down the aisle.

"Well, at least we know this one isn't poisonous." Mary Margret laughs weakly, as Belle made her way back around to stand beside her.

"I wouldn't bet on that." She shrugs. "For all we know she has an immunity for them." Mary Margret laughs weakly. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "I think so; I just never thought there'd be a day when I stood up to Regina."

"I don't think she did either." Belle laughs and takes the bitten apple from her. "Come on, let's finish up here and head back to the flat."

"Right."

"And Mary Margret."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for…umm, well what you did."

"You're welcome Rosie." She smiles and the two of them go back to figuring what they want to have at the party.

* * *

A little after noon the four of them Ashley, Ruby, Mary Margret, and Belle were in Ruby's car and driving back to Granny's in order for Ruby to start her shift. They had gotten most of what they wanted done finished and wanted to get out of the flat. Ruby had just finished a joke and they were all laughing when Mary Margret taps Belle's shoulder and gestures out her window.

"Um Rosie, either Mr. Gold is trying to figure out if he wants to go into Granny's, or he's waiting for you."

Belle turns around and sees Rumplestiltskin leaning against his car. "The fact he knew I was going to end up back here is really creepy somehow." She sighs, as Ruby parks her car.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Ruby asks.

"You could just ignore him." Ashley suggests.

"What, and have him come inside the diner and get her anyways?" Ruby argues.

'_That's the last thing he would do.' _Belle laughs inwardly. _'If there's one thing I can trust him on, it's the fact that if I don't want to talk to him he won't push it.' _They all step out of the car.

"What do you want to do Rosie?" Mary Margret asks her.

"Can't just avoid him forever can I?" She sighs and steps away from them. "You guys go ahead and go inside; I'll be only a moment."

"We'll be right inside if you need us." Ruby assures her, as the three of them head into the diner.

She watches them go in and immediately sit at the table by the window. Sighing Belle turns back around and quickly crosses the street and over to Rumplestiltskin. "Well, it seems your friends are concerned for you." He comments, as she steps beside him and leans against the car.

"It's just good to know I still have some friends around here." She replies, looking back to the diner and seeing them all watching the pair of them.

"Ashley?" He asks.

"I'm still mad that she told my father, but I'm not the type to continue holding a grudge." She shrugs. "Besides, even if she hadn't told him Regina would've had me locked up some other way."

"Enough said." He scoffs.

They are both still leaning against the car in silence for a few minutes and Belle is about to ask why he was there when he suddenly states. "We can do the blood exchange."

She finally turns to look at him, her mouth agape. "You're…you're serious?"

"I am; I learned a long time ago it's useless to argue with you about things like this, but I want you to be fully aware that I am still 95% against it."

"And the other 5%?"

"Well I can't be completely against it can I, otherwise I wouldn't agree to do it at all." He points out. She laughs lightly and he continues. "However, I want you to know that if this whole thing is successful; I will never say another thing against it, but I will be sure to try and convince you not to do it until then."

"And when it is successful I will be sure to continue telling you I told you so."

"Agreed." He states and she starts laughing. He grins slightly. "Is something funny to you?"

"I just can't believe this is an actual conversation between us." She shakes her head. "Even if we weren't cursed, a normal couple would be planning their wedding and here we are arguing about whether or not I'll survive the reception."

"I hardly see how any of that is funny." He argues.

"When I survive the damn ritual you'll look back on this and laugh." She assures him.

"I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it." He laughs once. "That wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you however."

"Oh, what was the second?"

He slips her a piece of paper and she unfolds it to see that it's a printout of an email conversation between him and the Mad Hatter. She gets to the end and her mouth drops open. "Is he-? Is this-?"

"Confirmation that he will do our wedding yes." He laughs. "You told me that you didn't care how quickly it happened and since he's busy tomorrow; I thought that we could be wed the day after."

She smiles warmly and wraps her arms around his neck. "Yes, definitely yes." She lets go and starts laughing again. "In a few short days I'm going to become the Dark One's wife, never thought I'd end up saying that."

"You and me both." He murmurs. "You can't say I haven't tried to stop you."

"And you will keep trying to stop me until I say I do." She laughs again and finally let's go of him. "Well, I should be getting back or they're going to be wondering what the hell is going on. Also, you know you're allowed to come to the party tonight right?"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to a place I have no business being at." He argues, as she starts across the street.

"August is going to be there; don't you want to make sure nothing happens to me?" She teases, still crossing the street and facing him.

"I'm not going." He replies stubbornly.

"Yes you will, see you later tonight." She calls back, finally turning back around and running back to the diner.

* * *

When she steps inside she is immediately shuffled to a seat and surrounded by her friends asking questions. "Hold on, hold on." She cries. "There's too many of you talking at once, what?"

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asks excitedly. "One minute you're leaning against the car with him looking pissed off, then you're both laughing your asses off, and the next you're throwing your arms around him and looking like you're about to cry."

"So he found some way to apologize?" Mary Margret asks.

"What the hell did he say?" Ashley asks, Belle notices that she has baby Alex in her arms again.

"Okay, yes he apologized and finally agreed to do the thing we were arguing about in the first place." She laughs and she watches Ruby open her mouth. "Don't ask what it is because I'm not going to tell you."

"So you were almost in tears because he agreed to do…whatever it is you wanted him to do?" Mary Margret asks.

"Well that was part of it, but he did give me some other news that, apparently, brought me close to tears according to you all." She shrugs not realizing it even looked like she was crying from across the street.

"And what sort of news was-"Ruby is cut off as the door to the diner opens and Emma runs up to them.

"Rosie, are you alright?" she asks Belle in a shaky tone.

"What-? Yeah, Emma I'm fine." She looks up at her in concern. "What is it?"

Emma breathes a sigh of relief and sits down in the empty chair next to her. "Thank god, I was at the end of the street when I heard you yelling something at Gold and walk into the diner, when not a minute later Regina wanders up to him and they start arguing. I didn't see Regina until you had disappeared inside the diner, but from where I was standing it looked like you were yelling at the two of them and I thought, well I didn't know what I thought, but it wasn't good." She almost laughs, rubbing her forehead in exhaustion.

"Rough morning?" Belle guesses.

"The one day I can't wait to get home and have a party, is the day this town finally decides to actually be a town." Emma sighs again. "So what was that between you and Gold, you two still fighting?"

"No, he just finally agreed to…well, do something for me." She explains awkwardly, not really knowing how else to put it. "How close did you say Regina was? The last thing I need is for her to have overheard us."

"I honestly don't know." She shrugs and takes a drink from one of the glasses of water Granny had just brought over. "Honestly, one minute she wasn't there; I blink, and suddenly there she is, talking to Gold."

"Most likely trying to get something out of him." Belle murmurs bitterly. "Honestly, when has her majesty gotten anything out of him, other than a few smart ass remarks?"

"Suddenly we're calling Regina 'her majesty?'" Ashley asks laughing.

"No-sorry, it's a joke between Anthony and me." Belle shakes her head. "You know, she thinks she runs this town, when in reality she just plays a role?"

"When, in actuality, your boyfriend runs the town?" Ruby asks with a smirk, as she turns to see Granny pointing at the wall clock.

"I wasn't going to say that, but yes." Belle laughs and catches Granny's impatient scowl towards her friend. "Do you have to start Ruby?"

She sighs and gets up. "Yeah, but I'll catch you guys later."

"See you later Rubes." Ashley waves with the others, as Ruby disappears into the back.

"We should get going too Mary Margret," Belle turns to her. "The guy at the bakery said the cake would be done in a few hours right?"

"Oh right, we need to get going." Mary Margret gets up and turns to Emma. "See you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be at the house, by the time you guys get back." She assures them.

As the two of them begin to head out of the diner another person starts to walk inside and nearly runs into Belle. "Sorry," he moves to the side and holds the door open for the two of them. "See you tonight mom." He murmurs under his breath. She pauses a moment, but continues following Mary Margret outside.

* * *

"Are you alright Rosie?" Mary Margret asks as they walked into the bakery. "You haven't said a thing since we left the diner.

"I'm fine." She murmurs. "Actually…no, who was the guy who almost ran into me at Granny's?"

"Oh, that's right you wouldn't know him would you?" Mary Margret laughs. "That's August Booth; he came into town a few weeks ago, while you were still hiding out."

'_So that's the one I need to talk to.' _She makes a mental note, reminding herself that she should have asked Rumple what the guy even looked like. "Oh, it's no wonder I didn't know who he was. What do you think of him?"

"He helped Emma a lot when I was locked up, so…yes, I trust him." She shrugs as they walk into the bakery. "I'll introduce you to him tonight."

"Thanks; I was wondering if I would get the chance to…shit, inside, now." Belle grabs her friend's arm and shoves her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Rosie what-?"

"Quiet." She hisses and turns back around quickly, raising her voice in order for Mary Margret to hear her. "Hey, David right?" She hears a startled squeak in the bathroom behind her, as she talks to the man, who is now in front of her.

"Yeah and you must be Rosalina, I've been meaning to say hello and congratulations on getting out of that place, it must've been awful." He smiles at her.

She rubs the back of her neck nervously. "Uh, yeah, it certainly wasn't pleasant, but thanks." They stand in silence for a few moments until Belle realizes how she must look, blocking the door of the woman's restroom. "Oh no, I just got here and realized someone is in there so…" She quickly moves away from the door.

"Right, well I was going to ask if you have seen Mary Margret anywhere. I saw the two of you together earlier and thought that maybe you know where I can find her." He asks.

"Stalking us now are you?" She jokes.

"No, no that's not what I-did that really sound that bad?"

"I was kidding, no it didn't sound quite that bad, this town's so small it's easy to see people walking around together." She laughs. "Just as it's not hard to see why you're looking for her. Look, she's not here, she went back to the apartment with Ashley to set up for tonight; I'm just here to pick up the cake before heading back."

"Tonight?"

"At Emma and Mary Margret's…we're having a party…to celebrate that the two of us got out of legal troubles?" She looks at the blank expression on his face. "You…don't know about it do you?"

"No, I didn't, but I suppose I haven't exactly done the right thing lately have I?" He smiles weakly.

"You royally screwed up." She states firmly. "But I can see that you know and regret what you did and I'm sure if you give her time Mary Margret will see that too."

"Thanks for that, but I doubt it."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, every couple goes through hell at least once." She smiles weakly and places her hand on his shoulder.

"You talk as if you know from experience," He notes and takes a good look at her solemn face. "But, then again, you probably are."

She smiles at him warmly and lowers her voice. "Just never stop fighting for her…please, you two deserve to be together."

"Why, why on earth do you want us together?" He inquires. "I understand that you've been living with Mr. Gold since you escaped, which makes me wonder why?"

"Well, he helped her out of her court case." She points out. "Maybe he wants you two to be happy as well." He gives her a skeptical look and she ends up laughing. "I know it doesn't sound like him, but he does."

"You two are odd, are you even still a couple?"

She laughs. "Yeah, we get that a lot."

He looks at her blankly. _'They must still be working out their own problems.'_ He realizes quickly, knowing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer from her. "Right well, I should get going. I'm sure I'll see you again soon Rosalina."

"Rosie please," She smiles again and shakes his hand. "And I'm sure you're right, after all small town." She winks and lets him go.

"Thanks Rosie," He moves away, heading back to the front door. "See you again soon."

She waves him out of the door and waits almost a full minute before moving back over to the bathroom door and tapping on it twice. A moment later Mary Margret comes out and throws her arms around her neck. "Thank you so much."

Startled Belle blinks and gives her a quick hug. "No problem, though I feel like I need to apologize for my rashness." She laughs. "I caught a glimpse of him coming in and I didn't know what else to do."

"Its fine," She assures her, finally letting her go. "I'm grateful to you; I really didn't want to talk to him. Let's just get this damn cake and get out of here."

"Since when do you swear?" Belle blinks in surprise.

Mary Margret gives a small gasp of surprise and quickly covers her mouth. "I didn't…I mean I wasn't trying to-"Belle continues to laugh. "It's not funny." She protests."

"It's fine, let's just get this cake and go." They wander over to the counter. "You know," Belle turns to Mary Margret after asking the baker for their order. "You don't have to keep this act of the nice elementary school teacher, you are allowed to let loose a bit."

"I just don't-"

"You can't stand there and convince me that you're always like this." She gestures to all of her. "No one is like that."

"You used to be." She argues weakly.

"Yeah, and look where that got me." Belle laughs. "Look, I understand now that there is a time to be polite and that there is a time to get pissed and do something."

"This sounds a lot like what Mr. Gold would tell someone." She states curiously, as another person came out from the back with a pink box. Mary Margret moves in front of the counter to take a look, making sure that it was the right cake. She thanks him and the two of them make their way outside. "I know you two are still really close, but please don't start acting too much like him Rosie."

Belle sighs. "You're not the first person to ask me that Mary Margret, but I assure you that won't happen. If anything I'm making more of an impression on him."

"Well you did some how come back from the grave." She jokes.

"It even feels like I came back from the dead a bit." Belle scratches the back of her head again. "Regardless though, I know I'm right about this Mary Margret, you're allowed to stick up for yourself a lot more then you do."

"I stood up to Regina earlier." She points out.

"…You did," She tilts her head slightly and sighs. "Alright I see your point; I'll leave you alone about it for now, let's just finish setting up this party and get it over with."

"Sounds good," Mary Margret laughs and the two of them make their way back to the apartment.

* * *

"Hello, it's nice to see you again Lo…Lavender." Belle smiles at another resident she recognizes more so as a person from their land rather than this one. It was almost two hours into the party and Belle was starting to get frustrated with all of these different people. '_Damn it, did I have to regain all my memories on people's names? I keep getting them mixed up.' _She sighs inwardly and recognizes the familiar tapping of a cane behind her. "So, you decided to come after all?"

"Well I had no real reason not to come." She turns around to see Rumplestiltskin smirking at her. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, Ruby let me borrow it." She smiles, tucking a loose strand of hair that was up in a loose braid behind her ear, and looking down at the simple spaghetti strap blue dress that stopped just above her knees and a loose black belt hanging from her hips.

He moves over closer to her. "I need to talk to you about something later, so I hope you won't be opposed to leaving a bit early."

"Of course not, whenever you want to go." She assures him. "I want to talk to 'August' and I'll be ready to go."

"You know who he is then?" He asks curiously.

"I have a theory, but don't hold me to it." She laughs and sees the man in question talking to Emma over by the staircase. "In fact, if you'll excuse me."

She nods in the direction behind him and he turns around to see what she was looking at, smiling, he moves to let her pass. "Be my guest."

"Thank you," She curtsies and hands him her cup before moving over to where the two of them were laughing. "Hello," She smiles, moving in between them. "Mind if I join you?" She asks turning to August, "I don't think we've met, I'm Rosalina."

"August Booth," he shakes her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Rosalina." He smiles and turns to Emma. "Do you mind if I talk to Rosalina alone for a bit?"

"Of course not," Emma backs away a bit. "I need to talk to Mary Margret as it is; careful though August, Gold can be a bit protective of her."

Belle scoffs. "He's on thin ice as it is from earlier this morning; I don't think he'll care if I'm simply talking to someone."

Emma took a sip of her drink. "Is that why he's actually here?"

"Well I don't know about that," she shrugs. "But, he can behave on the rare occasion."

Emma laughs and begins moving away. "Well I guess I'll talk to you both later."

"See you later Emma," Belle waves after her. Lowering her arm slowly and without even turning to look at August she murmurs, and prays that her assumption is correct, "Pinocchio, how the hell are you here all grown up?"

She hears a cup drop to the ground behind her and turns to see him staring at her in honest surprise. "How-?" He blinks, as if realizing where he was. "So, I was right, you do know about all of this, but how did you know who I was?"

"You called me mom right outside of Granny's earlier today," She scoffs. "The only person who has ever done that was Pinocchio, when I as travelling with him, Geppeto, and Jiminy Cricket."

"But how do you remember?" He lowers his voice to barely a whisper, as Ashley comes over and hands him a cloth for the mess on the floor.

She shrugs and takes the cloth from him. "I honestly don't know, but I do live with the man who created it, surely there's some loophole there, after all, he remembers as well."

He groans, as they both crouch onto the floor to clean up the mess. "So I was right, who else knows?"

"Oh uh-uh, first you're going to answer some questions from me." She states flicking the cloth in his face. "Such as my first one, how the hell are you here and aging in the process?"

He scratches his hands nervously, "I um, I went through the wardrobe first, before Emma went through."

She stares at him blankly. "What?" Rumplestiltskin had told her how Emma got through but never mentioned that someone else went before her. "You mean you were already here?"

"I was asked, by my father to take care of Emma…and to raise her to become the savior, but I…abandoned her soon after we got through." He admits and rubs the back of his head.

The tone in his voice told her that he had wanted to admit this for a very long time, but that still didn't stop her from slapping him as hard as she could across his face. "How the hell could you let us all down like that, more so your own father?" She almost shouts, but almost immediately afterwards wraps her arms around him and embraces him tightly. "Damn you, damn you Pinocchio." She murmurs.

Everyone in the room were now staring at the two of them, but they didn't care. Pinocchio hugs her back and nearly breaks into tears. "I'm sorry Belle, I'm so sorry."

"We need to talk," She murmurs, "But not here."

"It's getting a bit late to tell you everything as it is." He points out, as they finally break apart and stand back up, still ignoring the obvious stares from the people around them, who are still too frightened to walk over closer. "Are you free tomorrow?" He asks.

She laughs, "I'm always free."

"Then I'm picking you up tomorrow morning and we're going to spend the day together tomorrow, whether you like it or not." He states.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" She asks, talking normally in order for people to realize that everything was still alright. "You know full well those don't work on me."

He almost flinches, "Yes I suppose I do know all too well."

She smiles at him and moves over to hug him again. "I'll see you tomorrow, and before you get any ideas I'm still extremely pissed at you."

He does shudder this time, "It's noted, I'll see you tomorrow…Rosalina."

She stares at him a moment before nodding and walking back over to Rumplestiltskin. "I'm ready to go," she murmurs. She sees his lips quiver for a moment, as if to smile, but only nod. "Thank you for the party everyone, it was great to see you all again, even if I don't remember all of you."

"Rosie are you sure you're alright?" Ruby asks her in concern, as Emma and Ashley walk over to talk to August.

"I'm fine Ruby," she tries assuring her friend. "Trust me, he deserved that slap, and he knows it."

"You're starting to scare me a bit Rosie." Ruby laughs. "Please tell me he didn't try anything?"

"It was more so something he did in the past."

"You've never even met him until tonight." She protests.

"That's what makes the story so interesting don't you think?" Belle winks at her and makes her way over to the door to where Rumplestiltskin was waiting for her. "Pinocchio," she murmurs, as she wanders out.

He blinks once or twice and quickly follows her out. "Pinocchio, you're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, you think I wouldn't recognize the person I treated as a son?" She laughs.

"Belle, if that's true, he went from a red head to brown." He argues, "And he is considerably older then he was before-"

"He told me, straight up, who he was." She states. "I recognize the way he talked and he confessed that he went into this world before Emma and basically abandoned her after they both ended up here."

"That makes no sense," he notes, as they step into his car. "The wardrobe was only supposed to take Emma, how did he get through first?"

She shrugs. "You'd have to ask him, but I could ask for you tomorrow when I see him again."

"You're seeing him again?"

"Yeah, obviously we didn't have enough time to talk, so he wants to hang out tomorrow and catch up." She tells him, hoping that this wouldn't turn into another stupid argument. "After all, you want me to get more information from him right?"

He opens his mouth, as if he's going to protest, bit thinks better of it. "Of course, go ahead and do what you want. Just please be careful."

"I'm always careful." She laughs. He gives her an incredulous look, "I don't get into trouble on purpose." He glances at her again. "Okay, where are we going anyways?" She looks out the window to vaguely see the car turning onto a dirt road.

"One of the cliffs overlooking the ocean," he replies and turns again onto a different path. "I want to talk to you and I just don't think the house is going to cover it tonight."

"Right…now you're scaring me." She notes.

"Belle, do you really think I would do anything to harm you?" He asks, laughing at the thought.

"Of course I don't, but I also tend not to trust the things that tend to come out of your mouth." She teases and starts taking the pins out of her hair.

"Oh that's real nice." He pouts playfully and finally stops the car.

Belle can barely see the water, but he rolls down their windows and she can hear the sound of the waves crashing against the sides of the cliff. "Why did you feel the need to bring me all the way up here to talk?" She asks, honestly curious.

"I really don't know," he answers and sighs. "I just thought it would be different from the house."

"I actually have something to talk about with you too." She bites her lip nervously. "We're getting married the day after tomorrow right?"

"We are," he notes. "Which is the reason; I wanted to properly give you this." He takes something out of his jacket pocket and tosses it to her.

She catches it and opens the small box, only to find a familiar ring with a moderately sized ruby in the center surrounded by vine like weaves of gold metal. _'This is a familiar design,' _she notes. "This looks like my Grandmother's ring, but there's something different about it."

"Yes, I designed it to be a bit more for you, but it is still your engagement ring from me." He laughs. "I figured it's a lot better than a half asleep commitment."

"A bit yeah," she giggles, shutting up after realizing she sounds like a little school girl and hands it back to him. "Do you mind?" She holds out her hand.

"Of course not," he takes the ring and her hand. "Will you, Belle, marry me?"

She grins widely, "Of course I will, you know I love you."

He slides the ring onto her finger and cups her face with his hands. She leans forward and rests her forehead on his. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?" She asks curiously, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wanting to give me my ring?"

"Honestly, I still need to talk to you about the blood ceremony." He sighs and kisses her swiftly.

She groans and backs away slightly, "Is this an attempt to talk me out of it?"

"No," he almost laughs and leans in to kiss her again. "This is me trying to tell you that there are some steps that we have to take, before doing the ceremony."

"Like what?"

"On our wedding day, when Jefferson pronounces us husband and wife we have to," he sighs deeply. "You know what, never mind, I'll be able to tell you before we have to do anything."

"Are you sure?" She asks, concerned. "As long as you don't try to stop doing the blood exchange you know I don't care what we have to do."

"I do know that Belle; I know that, but don't worry, I promise to tell you when the need arises." He tries assuring her. "I love you Belle."

She laughs, "I love you too Rumple and yes I do know that; I trust you."

"There are times you really shouldn't you know." He jokes.

She slaps his chest, "Yeah, I know that too, anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing that I'm willing to tell you."

She slaps him again and kisses him quickly. "What the hell Rumple, why are you being such an ass?" They sit there laughing for a few minutes until Belle finally gets up the nerves to ask. "Rumple, may I ask you something?"

"You know you can."

"Tomorrow night…can we, can we have an open night of honesty? I still have questions I really want answered and I'm kind of afraid that you're, well, not going to answer," she folds her hands in her lap nervously, "I really don't want to go into this marriage with any secrets between us and I'm sure you still have some questions for me."

He stares at her and opens his mouth as if to say something, but changes his mind and closes it. He does this a few more times before answering her, "How would you want to do that?"

"Tomorrow night, we each get a turn to ask the other something that's been our minds and the other has to answer honestly." She explains. "If there is some reason that one of us can't answer then, for example, I would have to have a very good reason."

"Such as?"

"Such as knowing the answer will end up killing the other." She shrugs.

He laughs, "Would that be the only acceptable reason?"

She thinks about it for a moment. "Yes, if the answer is only going to put the other person in danger, then they may as well know, seeing as we'll be in danger the rest of our lives."

"Fair point," he gives her a defeated look. "All right, I can make that commitment."

"You're serious?"

"You're the one who wanted to do this in the first place."

"I…I didn't think you'd agree so quickly," she admits.

"Well, you're right, there are things I need to ask you too and if you're willing to be honest, fine, I will be too."

"You promise?"

"I do."

She smiles warmly and wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Rumple, this really means a lot to me."

"What time is he picking you up tomorrow?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it'll probably be before noon." She shrugs. "I know that, like us, he and I have a lot to talk about. Don't get me wrong I'm still mad at him and am going to remind him every chance I get tomorrow." He grins at that, "But I'm more interested in his story."

"Of course you would be."

"Oh shut up," she slaps him again and leans in to kiss him. "You know I love a good fairytale."

"You love a lot of things." He argues and kisses her back.

"Yes, but you can't argue that they're bad things."

"You love me."

"You. Are. Not. A. Monster." She argues. "You know I'm starting to think you call yourself as such just so you can hear me say that you're not."

"Took you that long to figure out?" He jokes.

She rolls her eyes and kisses him again. "Well I can assure you that I won't ever stop saying it. I love you, you giant pain in my ass. He laughs at that and she lays her head down on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming tonight and thank you for the ring. Whatever happens or is said tomorrow, you know I love you right?"

"Yes and whatever you tell me, you know I love you too."

She smiles, "of course I do." They sit in comfortable silence a few more minutes. "This place is beautiful." She murmurs. He replies, but she isn't able to make out what he says and soon feels her eyes drooping down into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**What, thought I abandoned this little fic? No, but in all seriousness I deeply apologize for the lack of update, it's been a hell of a few months and still isn't going great so sorry but the next update won't be for awhile again. On a side note this is my longest chapter and will probably remain that way. Things are moving forward slowly next chapter will be more flashbacks between Belle and Pinocchio, which I hope you'll enjoy and the wedding is coming up soon, can't wait for that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. xD**

**P.s. The second half of this story is no longer unnamed and the three parts are now 'Memories,' 'Turning Tides,' and 'New Beginnings.'**


End file.
